FROM THE DARKEST SIDE (KrisHun Ver)
by gyugyu73
Summary: Hidup Sehun semula biasa-biasa saja. Dia adalah anak yang tidak diakui ibunya sendiri, seorang artis ternama yang memilih merahasiakan keberadaannya di depan umum dan membiarkannya dibesarkan oleh kakek dan neneknya. Sampai kemudian Jin-Ri, ibunya memintanya berkenalan dengan calon ayah tirinya, seorang lelaki muda yang begitu berkuasa. Kris Wu , milyader kaya keturunan Yunani
1. Chapter 1

FROM THE DARKEST SIDE

BY SANTHY AGATHA

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Sehun sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan dada

Ketika mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan takutnya makin memuncak. Ibunya, yang menyetir di sebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang diimpi-impikannya sejak dulu. Lagipula ibunya tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik, muda, dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Ibunya melahirkan Sehun saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dan sekarang di usia Sehun yang sudah 20 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran

Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Sehun menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia tadi berdiri lama di depan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan kemejanya yang terbaik, tetapi ternyata dia tidak punya satu kemeja pun yang baik. Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi biasa di sebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakaian. Dan ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa -Ri, ibunya melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja di masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya ayah yang mengakuinya.

Jin-Ri lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya kepada kedua orangtuanya, lalu pergi merantau ke luar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolah. Sejak saat itu Sehun dan Jin- Ri hanya bertemu saat Jin-Ri pulang liburan ke rumah. Sehun tidak pernah menganggap Jin-Ri sebagai ibunya. Selain karena Jin-Ri tidak mau dipanggil ibu, bagi Sehun orangtua sejatinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dia beranjak dewasa.

Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, kakeknya meninggal dunia, disusul neneknya setahun kemudian. Sehun tetap tidak menggantungkan diri kepada ibunya, toh Jin-Ri juga tidak peduli.

Sehun menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktris ternama.

Sampai suatu ketika Jin-Ri menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan salah satu konglomerat paling kaya dan paling ternama. Seorang lelaki yang berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang Sehun untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, meski kau adalah sebuah kesalahan akibat kebodohanku di masa lalu, kau adalah anakku," gumam Jin-Ri dengan logat seksinya. Sambil mengoleskan lipstik pada bibirnya yang indah pada pertemuan makan siang mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada Kris, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi Kris? Dia tahu segalanya...," Jin-Ri tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang, "Dan Kris ingin melihatmu."

_Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku? Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya?_ Sehun menyimpulkan dalam hati, dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dadanya.

Memang dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Jin-Ri, wanita itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Tetapi kadangkala ada sedikit rasa di hatinya, yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak.

Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan ibunya, yang begitu cantik dengan gaun sutra keemasan seperti sampanye, rambut tatanan salon, kulit selembut satin dan aroma minyak wangi mahal. Sedangkan dia hanya memakai sweater cokelat jeleknya serta celana skin jeans yang membuatnya seperti kutu buku yang tidak menarik, tanpa riasan.

_Calon suami Jin-Ri pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku mengngagumkan seperti Jin-Ri, _desah Sehun dalam hati.

Mungkin aku lebih mirip ayah, gumamnya menghibur diri, meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya. Jin-Ri tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang seolah itu aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuka. Kakek neneknya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya.

Lagipula, Sehun tidak berani bertanya lagi sejak insiden pada saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun dan mulai bertanya pada neneknya siapa ayahnya. Waktu itu neneknya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedang kakeknya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram. Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakkan dada sampai berhari-hari. Dan mulai saat itulah Sehun belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

Rupanya calon suami ibunya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah di kiri kanan jalan. Ketika akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti, Sehun sempat ternganga, melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya ghotic dan renaissance yang megah di depannya.

Jin-Ri rupanya sangat bersemangat karena dia segera melompat keluar dari mobil begitu mobil itu berhenti. Dan mau tak mau Sehun segera mengikutinya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas di depan pintu? Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dengan curiga. Karena begitu mereka sampai di pintu di bawah kanopi dan pilar marmer yang indah, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk. Seorang pelayan pria setengah baya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi sudah berdiri di sana.

"Miss Jin-Ri?" tanya pelayan itu dengan muka ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Jin-Ri mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu melihat ke belakang, ke arah Sehun dan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. _Mungkin dia mengira aku pembantu Jin-Ri,_ desah Sehun dalam hati.

"Saya Hankyung , kepala pelayan disini. Tuan Kris sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari saya antar." gumam pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh dan membiarkan Jin-Ri dan Sehun mengikutinya.

Di sepanjang lorong itu Sehun terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini.

Ya, Jin-Ri pasti akan sangat bahagia disini, dia selalu ingin menjadi nyonya rumah yang kaya raya, impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Sehun tidak masuk ke dalam daftar impiannya itu. Sehun tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Jin-Ri yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya. Setelah itu Sehun akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ibunya.

_Toh dia memang tak ingin terlibat,_

Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku, begitu menekan jiwa. Berbeda dengan rumah neneknya yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh ketentraman. Seberat apapun pekerjaannya, Sehun selalu merasa segala kelelahannya hilang ketika pulang ke rumah itu. Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

Hankyung membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Jin-Ri langsung melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat,

"Darling," serunya mesra lalu menghambur ke pelukan pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Jin-Ri , tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

Dan Sehun ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Jin-Ri untuk pertama kalinya, semula dia pikir laki-laki itu adalah lelaki botak berjenggot yang gendut, tidak tampan tetapi sangat kaya. Tetapi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia tinggi atletis bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya yang berotot tetapi ramping itu. Hey.. Lagipula dia mengharapkan apa? Lelaki ini baru 32 tahun!

Matanya cokelat gelap, begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang cokelat dengan sedikit warna keemasan. Tentu saja begitu, dari literatur bisnis yang memuat tentang jajaran pengusaha-pengusaha sukses, Kris Wu selalu dibahas. Pengusaha berusia 32 tahun, pria setengah Yunani yang sangat menarik. Tapi mereka tidak memasang fotonya di literatur itu, jadi Sehun tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

Lelaki ini tidak bisa dibilang tampan, sosoknya terlalu keras untuk digambarkan dengan kata 'tampan', tetapi ada kharisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan Jin-Ri yang menggelendot dengan mesra di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Sehun.

"Dan ini pasti Sehun," bahkan aksen suaranya begitu mempesona. Sehun menyadari dia ternganga ketika Siwon mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu. Tangan lelaki itu ramping, tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap.

"Iya, ini Sehun, putra kecilku," Jin-Ri berkata seolah-olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab, "Dan Sehun, perkenalkan ini calon ayah tirimu."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Kris menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai dia salah tingkah. Adakah yang salah dengan rambutnya? Bajunya? Ataukah Kris sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya?

"Hmmm karena umurku hampir 32 tahun, kurasa aku pantas-pantas saja mempunyai putra seumuranmu, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Kris saja."

Tentu saja, lelaki dengan vitalitas semacam ini pasti malu dipanggil 'papa' oleh Remaja berusia 20 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkenalan bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal di sini setelah menikah bukan? Dan wow, rumah ini indah sekali Kris ."

Lelaki itu menatap Jin-Ri tanpa ekspresi."Tentu saja sayang," gumamnya lalu menggamit lengan JIn-Ri . Kris memang mengatakan sayang, tapi tampak begitu dingin.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa sedikit antipati kepada Kris , dia terlalu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini.

Jin-Ri menoleh pada Sehun, "Kau ingin ikut, Sehunku?" suaranya begitu penuh kasih tapi matanya memperingatkan, dan Sehun mengerti isyarat itu. Ibunya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan tak ingin Sehun mengganggu. Lagipula Sehun juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini,

"Tidak terima kasih, kalau boleh saya ingin menunggu di sini saja," Sehun tadi sempat mengamat-amati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh di dinding. Rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca, sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau dia diijinkan, dia ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal di sini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini," sahut Kris tajam.

Kata-kata itu membuat Jin-Ri dan Sehun sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Kris sudah menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Jin-Ri dan Sehun.

Jin-Ri dengan muka pucat segera menyahut, suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup, "Darling, kau salah, Sehun tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, tampak tidak senang, "Dia putramu bukan?"

"Iya...tapi...tapi..." suara Jin-Ri hilang karena kebingungan, "Tapi Sehun lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu. Dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal di rumah warisan orangtuaku, bukan begitu Sehun?" sekali lagi Jin-Ri menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja." jawab Sehun dengan cepat, selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tak mau Jin-Ri marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa depannya.

Kris menatap Sehun dan Jin-Ri dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan, lalu bergumam,

"Well, kita bahas mengenai pengaturan itu nanti," kata-katanya menunjukkan masalah itu sama sekali belum selesai. Yah, rupanya selain dingin dan kaku, lelaki ini juga arogan.

"Baiklah Sehun, kalau kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu. Kau boleh membaca atau melihat televisi untuk mengisi waktumu." Matanya menunjukkan ke arah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding yang sama sekali tidak Sehun perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Sehun menatap Kris dengan gugup. "Kalau boleh... Kalau boleh saya ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu," pintanya pelan.

Jin-Ri tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil. "Membaca?" gumamnya dalam tawa, "Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?" Nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga pipi Sehun memerah.

Tapi Kris hanya berdiri di situ dan menatapnya datar. "Setidaknya putramu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu di antara semuanya" kata-katanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat tawa Jin-Ri terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu. Dalam rasa malunya itu, Jin-Ri melirik Sehun dengan jengkel.

"Silahkan, baca saja semua buku yang kau inginkan," senyum tipis muncul di bibir Kris , lalu menggandeng Jin-Ri , membawanya pergi ke luar ruangan.

Sehun merasa sangat lega ketika ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelusurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu. Kebanyakan buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli. Setelah meninggalkan buku-buku literatur bisnis, Sehun tertarik ke sederetan buku sastra lama. Diambilnya salah satu buku, dan tersenyum.

Well, kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini dengan gratis? Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya...

Ketika dia masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di depannya. Sehun, Pria itu tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya. Sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk. Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengawasi lebih dekat. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, seperti singa mengintai mangsa, didekatinya Pria itu. Dia berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekati Pria itu.

Ah, betapa cantiknya, wajahnya polos tanpa polesan apapun, tapi kulitnya begitu lembut, seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menyusurkan jemarinya di kulitnya yang bersemu kemerah-merahan itu.

Dan bibirnya... Astaga bibir itu, begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar. Tanpa polesan sedikitpun, tetapi tetap begitu indah.

Matanya menyusuri seluruh keindahan di depannya. Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu saat-saat ini? Menunggu saat-saat Namja ini berada begitu dekat dengannya?

_Ya, namja ini membuatnya terbangun setelah ditidurkan dengan paksa sekian lama._

Akhirnya dia tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya melingkupi namja itu. Kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut namja itu dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat.

"Kau milikku Sehun, ingat itu "

"Kau milikku Sehun, ingat itu."

Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ke telinganya. Sehun tergeragap, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Dia masih sendirian di ruangan ini. Tapi tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-katanya itu masih terngiang jelas.

_Apakah dia bermimpi ?_

Sehun mengernyit. Lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat... Seperti ada yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya. Jantung Sehun berdetak cepat. Apakah mimpi bisa terasa sejelas itu? Suara bisikan itu begitu nyata. Sentuhan di bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat.

Tapi... Tidak mungkin kan ada orang masuk kemari dan menciumnya begitu saja? Dengan putus asa Sehun menatap buku di pangkuannya. Sebuah novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia. _Ah, aku pasti terbawa alur novel ini,_ gumam Sehun dalam hati, menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih sepi. Tadi dia pasti tertidur cukup lama. Tapi Jin-Ri dan Kris belum juga kembali.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya._ Well mereka kan pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan._ Dengan pelan Sehun berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku. Lalu dia berjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu.

Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun di sudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Dengan tertarik, Sehun mendekat ke arah meja kerja Kris . Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang di letakkan terbalik begitu saja. Sengaja? Atau memang terjatuh? Sehun mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi. Matanya mengamati bingkai foto di dalam sana, foto keluarga. Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orangtua Kris dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang berambut cokelat itu pasti Kris dan ...kakak laki-lakinya? Sehun mengernyit. Tapi kenapa kedua orangtua Kris asli Korea? Dan kakak laki-lakinya juga terlihat seperti orang Korea asli. Sedangkan jelas-jelas ada darah asing yang mengalir di tubuh lelaki itu, bahkan majalah-majalah bisnis itupun menyebutnya setengah Yunani.

"Itu orangtua dan kakak angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat."

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget, membalikkan badan, dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Kris langsung memegang kedua pundak Sehun, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh,

"Maaf aku mengejutkanmu", gumamnya datar.

Sehun mengangguk, mundur menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kris , "Maaf... Saya ... saya lancang, saya melihat foto ini dan tertarik..."

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orangtua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meskipun aku tetap menggunakan nama asli keluargaku, mereka sudah seperti orangtua kandung bagiku."

Sehun tersenyum getir, setidaknya Kris lebih bahagia darinya. Lelaki itu kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orangtua barunya. Sedangkan dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupannya.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya... _Di mana Jin-Ri ?_ Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke balik punggung Kris , tetapi Kris memang datang sendirian.

"Jin-Ri menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama", gumam Kris, menyadari kebingungan Sehun, lalu membalikkan tubuh. "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan."

Mau tak mau Sehun mengikuti Kris melangkah ke ruang makan, lelaki itu lalu melambatkan langkahnya sehingga bisa berjalan berjejeran dengan Sehun.

"Senang tadi?"

"Apa?" Sehun terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kris yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna kata-kata Lelaki itu.

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Di antara buku-buku itu—"

"Oh iya." jawab Sehun buru-buru, "Saya menemukan banyak buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan. Tadi saya terlalu asyik membaca dan bahkan sempat ketiduran." pipi Sehun merona.

Kris menoleh dan menatap Sehun,"Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu kan?"

Sehun termangu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang aneh malahan pertanyaan yang diajukan Kris padanya ini. "Aneh?" ulangnya bingung.

Kris mengalihkan tatapannya. "Sudahlah, lupakan." lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendahului Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun termangu kebingungan.

_Aneh? Apa maksud Kris?_

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Kris memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya di kursi dengan jengkel. Rencananya berhasil tentu saja. Dia sudah berhasil membujuk Jin-Ri dan Sehun menginap di rumahnya selama akhir pekan ini.

Yang tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerahJin-Ri. Begitu Sehun berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Jin-Ri langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya. Perempuan itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Kris sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak berhasil. Kris menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Jin-ri agar kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia memang lelah, tapi seandainya dia tidak lelahpun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur denganJin-Ri.

_Bukan Jin-Ri yang diinginkannya..._

"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan wanita murahan itu?" suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan. Dan Kris langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Kris dingin, "Lagipula, bukan saatnya membahas tentangJin-Ri, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun tadi siang."

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Kris marah. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya," sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya", geram Kris marah, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ya?"

"Aku memang tidak punya otak. Kau selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang," sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Kris, "Aku menginginkan Sehun, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu."

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Kris tak sabar.

Lagi, sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu.

"Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu ibu namja itu untuk kau nikahi? Kau bilang itu rencana? Kau tahu tidak, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium perempuan murahan itu, berpura-pura menikmati mencumbunya," sosok di kegelapan itu menyeringai marah, " Jin-Ri adalah perempuan murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatku muak."

"Kau harus tahan. Rencanaku ini sudah berhasil menggiring Sehun masuk ke rumah ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan Jin-Ri? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu Kris sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Jin-Ri meremehkan dan menghina Sehun secara tersirat seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau aku marah?" sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Kris mengernyitkan kening, "Tak akan kuizinkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti milikku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya."

"Sehun bukan milikmu."

"Dia akan menjadi milikku. Aku sudah mengatakan janji adalah milikku," sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

Kris menggeram marah, "Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Sehun dan menciumnya. Menciumnya! Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan kalau saat itu Sehun terbangun?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh, "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu," geram Kris mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu, "Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya KRis , kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran."

Kris mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri. Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya ...

T.B.C

Aku baru dapet ijin sama kak santhy untuk remake novel ini , butuh perjuangan buat bisa dapet ijin dari nya . isi , ide , latar semuanya punya kak santhy , aku hanya me remake ulang atas ijin nya . jadi kalian berminat ?


	2. Chapter 2

FROM THE DARKEST SIDE CHAPTER 2

BY SANTHY AGATHA

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Kris untuk menahan diri, dia tetap saja mendatangi Sehun di kamarnya.

Kris bisa marah, _nanti_. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat Pria yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama sekarang ada di rumah yang sama dengannya ?

Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati Sehun yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi.

Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya,

Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat Sehun di saat Pria itu sedang tertidur?

Kris harus cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Sehun, padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua sepakat. Dia dan Kris bertolak-belakang dalam segala hal.

Kris cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangkan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik - licik, bukan pintar - untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan seperti yang Kris katakan tadi, dia sangat kejam.

Tapi Sehun adalah Namja yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya. Mungkin Namja itu sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin Namja itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun lalu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun sekaligus hari di mana dia memutuskan akan memiliki Sehun.

Kris harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya, dia sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Sehun siap menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang Namja itu ada di depan matanya.

Dia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau milikku Sehun, jangan lupakan itu."

Sehun bermimpi. Dia berada di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan para orangtua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka. Suara musik dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar bercampur menjadi satu, riuh rendah di telinganya.

"Sehun, jangan ke situ." suara neneknya terdengar memperingatkan.

Sehun mengernyit. Neneknya masih hidup? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati neneknya berdiri di belakangnya, neneknya benar-benar masih hidup. Hidup dan tampak lebih muda.

Dengan bingung Sehun mengamati sekeliling, dan menyadari kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil neneknya. Di sana berdiri seorang anak, mungkin delapan tahun, kurus, dan agak canggung. Itu adalah dirinya yang masih berumur delapan tahun!

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh Sehun, nenek tidak mau kamu tersesat, di sini sangat ramai." sang nenek menggandeng tangan Sehun kecil. Lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di pinggir taman.

"Duduk di sini dulu, nenek akan membelikanmu es krim," kata neneknya sambil menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang, yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka, "Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing. Kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, nenek pasti akan mendengarnya."

Sehun kecil mengangguk, tapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat.

Sehun tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar di benaknya, kenangan saat pertama kali dia di ajak ke taman hiburan.

Tiba-tiba Sehun kecil melangkah turun dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Sehun langsung panik,

_Hey... Kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat!_

Dengan gugup Sehun menoleh ke arah sang nenek yang sedang antri di stan es krim, dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar. Setelah beberapa kali usaha yang sia-sia, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sehun kecil.

Sehun kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia makin tersesat menembus keramaian. Dengan susah payah Sehun berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran taman, berlokasi di bagian belakang stan yang sepi.

Sehun pucat pasi ketika sadar, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh mengejutkan, di sana ada sosok lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian rapi, sedikit acak-acakan karena baru saja berkelahi. Rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang daripada seharusnya menutupi sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berdarah di bahunya, darahnya merembes menembus kemeja putihnya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang pisau yang penuh darah... Dan di depannya... di depannya tergeletak sesosok lelaki lain besar dan berpakaian kusam, dengan perut terluka parah oleh tusukan pisau, sosok itu tidak bergerak. Mati.

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Sehun kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya. Seperti neneknya tadi, lelaki itu sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun, dan entah bagaimana Sehun seolah-olah terpaku, hanya bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Well, halo nak", sapa lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mempesona, "Apakah kau tersesat?" tanpa peduli lelaki itu melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku.

Sehun kecil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bersama nenekku tadi. Apakah kau membunuhnya ?" tanyanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan.

Lelaki itu melirik mayat di kakinya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Dia pantas mati, dia tadi berusaha merampokku dengan pisau ini, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri. Manusia seperti itu tidak pantas hidup."

Sehun kecil menatap lelaki itu tanpa takut, "Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos.

Lelaki itu langsung tertawa, "Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi di sini? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang." ekspresinya berubah kejam. Lalu lelaki itu mendekati Sehun kecil.

_Lari ! Ayo lari !_

Sehun berusaha berteriak, memperingatkan Sehun kecil, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku.

Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan Sehun kecil, "Aku minta maaf kau berada di tempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga."

Sehun kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan laki-laki itu tatapannya terarah pada darah di bahunya,

"Kau terluka." gumam Sehun kecil.

"Apa?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah, "Oh... Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket." sambungnya sambil melirik jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Tanpa diduga, Sehun kecil mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawa-bawanya dari sakunya,

"Bisa diobati dengan ini? Nenek selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini."

Lelaki itu tertegun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih," sambil masih tersenyum dia mengambil plester luka itu dari tangan Sehun dan memasukkannya ke saku, "Siapa namamu nak?"

"Sehun." jawab Sehun polos.

Dengan pelan lelaki itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dari tanah dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sehun kecil,

"Sehun... dan kau bilang sedang bersama nenekmu tadi? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku kemari untuk melihatmu," Lelaki itu mengamati Sehun dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya, "...hmm...sepertinya kau tersesat, ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bagian informasi supaya nenekmu bisa menemukanmu."

Sehun menarik napas lega karena lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Sehun kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Tangan Sehun kecil menerima uluran lelaki itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai. Buru buru Sehun mengikuti mereka berdua.

Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan lelaki itu menyerahkan Sehun kecil ke petugas yang berjaga di sana, sebelum pergi dia berjongkok lagi di depan Sehun kecil,

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat tadi kepada orang lain kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun kecil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lelaki itu memajukan kelingkingnya.

"Janji?"

Sehun kecil tersenyum, senyum polos anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari lelaki itu,

"Janji."

Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, lelaki itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu, kau akan menjadi milikku, jangan lupakan itu." gumamnya sambil melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Sehun kecil.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun.

Sehun langsung pucat pasi, lelaki tampan itu menatap langsung ke arahnya! _Apakah dia menyadari kehadirannya? Bukankah di mimpi ini dia tak terlihat? Karena semua orang sepertinya tak menyadari dia ada..._

Tatapan mata Sehun menelusuri lelaki itu. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu benar-benar jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, rambut cokelat dengan sulur keemasan itu... Mata cokelat itu... Semuanya tampak lebih muda, tetapi Sehun mengenalinya.

"Kris?" gumamnya ragu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum puas yang sedikit keji, senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan Kris yang begitu dingin.

"Bukan sayang, panggil aku Yi Fan."

Sehun tersentak dan membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejenak kehilangan orientasi karena dia tidak mengenali kamar ini.

Tapi lalu dia sadar, ini di kamar tamu rumah Kris , calon ayah tirinya.

Dengan gugup Sehun mengusap keringat di dahinya, mimpi itu... Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Sehun tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau cuma mimpi...

Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menuang air ke gelas dari teko yang terletak di meja samping ranjang. Setelah meminum seteguk air dia memejamkan mata. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan, menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tetapi sesuatu apa?

Dengan putus asa Sehun mengeryit, mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi. Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh. Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian di kamar ini, Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Itu pasti cuma mimpi yang aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya cuma mimpi.

Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di benaknya,

_"Kau milikku Sehun, jangan lupakan itu..."_

Sehun terbangun di dini hari yang temaram, masih fajar dan sinar matahari sudah mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

_Hey... Kamar ini indah sekali..._

Sehun baru menyadarinya sekarang, kemarin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke sekeliling.

Kamar ini bernuansa putih gading, semua ornamen dari karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa putih. Bahkan dinding-dinding dan kusen jendela serta atapnya semuanya berwarna putih.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk, "Masuk." jawab Sehun sambil mengernyitkan kening, siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini? Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan, masih muda seumur dengannya dan kelihatan agak gugup,

"Tuan Sehun, saya diperintahkan untuk melayani anda."

Sehun mengernyit. _Melayaninya? _Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan. Konsep ini terasa sangat baru baginya,

"Tidak usah. Saya bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri." Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja dia membawa pakaian ganti. Jin-Ri sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di akhir pekan ini.

_Tapi di mana tasnya itu?_

Pelayan wanita itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Sehun, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian indah yang juga berwarna putih,

"Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi tuan, dan ini... Semua pakaian tuan sudah disiapkan disini." dia lalu membuka lemari itu,

Sehun ternganga.

Di dalam lemari itu terdapat banyak pakaian, mungkin puluhan dan semuanya digantung dengan rapi di balik plastik pembungkus yang masih baru. Tidak mungkin kan pakaian itu untuknya? Pelayan itu pasti salah.

"Ti... tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian ini untukku. Kamu pasti salah," Sehun berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya, "Mungkin... mungkin ini punya Kris?"

Dengan tegas pelayan itu menggeleng,"Saya mendapat instruksi langsung oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, saya akan menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi anda. Lagi pula tuan Kris mempunyai Lemari Pakaian sendiri di kamarnya"

Sehun sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan Kris menyiapkan pakaian baru sebegitu banyak untuknya? Dia kan hanya akan tinggal di sini selama akhir pekan, apakah Kris tetap berpendapat Sehun akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Jin-Ri? Tapi, meskipun Kris berpendapat begitu, lelaki itu kan tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu?

Pelayan itu pasti salah, Sehun memutuskan. Semua baju itu pasti Punya Pelayan disini..

"Aku... Aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, kau tahu tidak dimana tas pakaianku yang berwarna cokelat? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja."

Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Tidak ada tas disini." jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Sehun untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya.

Sehun termangu, matanya masih mencari-cari dan dia masih belum putus asa mencari sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi, "Mari Tuan , airnya sudah siap. saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian Tuan."

Mau tak mau, meski dengan dahi berkerut Sehun melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak suka di layani. _Seperti jaman feodal saja, _gerutunya dalam hati. Tapi apapun keberatan yang ada di dalam hatinya itu langsung hilang melihat keindahan kamar mandi di depannya. Kamar mandi itu dipenuhi kaca, di dinding dan di atap, dengan bingkai-bingkai putih di sekelilingnya, kaca itu beruap karena air panas dari _bathtub_ yang penuh busa dan menguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Sehun.

Pelan-pelan dia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam _bathtub_ itu, hangatnya pas. Pelayan tadi benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Sehun lalu berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti otot-ototnya yang kaku dilemaskan dengan pelan-pelan. Rasanya sangat nyaman hingga Sehun hampir tertidur. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Sehun makin tenggelam ke dalam alam mimpi.

"Jangan tertidur disini. Dari yang kudengar, banyak orang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di _bathtub_."

Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Sehun dari tidur-tidur ayamnya. Dia terlonjak kaget dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di kusen pintu penghubung kamar mandi, wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Secepat kilat Sehun menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa.

Kris, yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Sehun. Lelaki itu malah menyeringai dalam senyuman sedikit mengejek.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu."

Rona merah di wajah Sehun mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia malu sekali! Tapi kenapa lelaki ini seolah-olah tidak peduli? Tidak sopan bukan masuk ke kamar mandi di mana ada Pria sedang mandi? Walaupun Gender mereka sama , tetap saja sehun malu!

Tapi sepertinya Kris tidak peduli dengan etika ataupun kesopanan, mata tajam Kris menelusuri wajah dan leher Sehun yang merona. Ada api memancar di sana, dan ekpresinya berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan. Bukan seperti ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah lelaki sedingin Kris , pikir Sehun tiba-tiba. Ini terasa sangat aneh karena ketika menatap mata Kris , ada nyala api yang sedikit menakutkan di dalam mata kecokelatan itu.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, kalau terlambat kau mungkin sudah mati tenggelam di kamar mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?" Suara itu setengah berbisik, diucapkan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu kuduk Sehun langsung berdiri. Dia menatap Kris dan menyadari lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, menunggu.

"Te... Terima kasih." gumamnya pelan entah kenapa meskipun tidak yakin kenapa harus berterimakasih dia merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya. Lelaki ini begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang muncul pelan-pelan di bibir lelaki itu malah membuat Sehun sedikit takut dan gelisah. Hey... Apakah ini orang yang sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda?

"Bagus," gumam Kris lambat-lambat, lalu melangkah mundur, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan, Oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di ranjang, kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari."

Kris menyiapkan bajunya? Sehun mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi memang pakaian-pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Kris menyiapkan bajunya?

Dia menoleh untuk bertanya, tapi sosok Kris sudah lenyap. Dengan gugup Sehun menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Pelayan wanita itu masih di sana, tapi tampak lebih pucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar, "Tuan Kris memarahi keteledoran saya karena tidak memeriksa anda di kamar mandi. Tuan Kris sangat menakutkan kalau marah." suara pelayan wanita itu berbisik ketakutan.

Sekali lagi Sehun mengernyit. Menakutkan kalau marah? Dalam majalah-majalah bisnis dan gosip mengenai Kris yang dibacanya karena ingin tahu, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tak punya emosi. Apakah selama ini Kris menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"Baju anda sudah disiapkan, Tuan "

Sehun menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya dihamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah.

_Indah sekali._

Itulah yang terpikir pertama kali olehnya ketika melihat Pakaian itu. T-shirt itu, berpotongan sederhana tetapi sangat indah. Warnanya Biru muda, dan bahannya dari sutra yang sangat halus, berdesir setiap kali kain itu digerakkan.

Masih termangu, Sehun membiarkan pelayan itu membantunya . Lalu membiarkan lagi dirinya dibimbing untuk duduk di depan meja rias. Seperti sudah biasa melakukannya,. Sementara Sehun menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Betapa sebuah Pakaian bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang! Yang terpantul di sana bukanlah Sehun yang kuno dan berpenampilan seperti kutu buku. Bayangan yang muncul di cermin di depannya itu adalah bayangan Pria muda yang Mempersona, dengan pipi kemerahan dan rambut yang hitam kelam .

"Rambut anda indah sekali." gumam pelayan .

Sehun tergeragap. Menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia melamun sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, Pelayan itu berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di kamar ini. Sejenak Sehun termangu, lalu teringat pesan Kris tadi. Sarapan... Tadi Kris bilang begitu kan? Mungkin Kris dan ibunya sudah menunggu di sana.

Dengan bergegas, Sehun melangkah ke ruang makan.

T.B.C

Mian atas kesalahan nama nyaaaa , aku nge-Remake nya menjadi 2 Krishun dan Wonkyu jadi maaf jika ada typo kesalahan nama . untuk yang penasaran sama novel nya , judulnya sama ko sama yang aku remake , jadi kalo penasaran baca aja , daripada nunggu aku yang suka ga tentu , jadi mau lanjut atau tidak ?/


	3. Chapter 3

From The Darkest Side Chapter 3 By Santhy Agatha

Lelaki itu menatap Hankyung lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun. Di balik tumpukan daun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat Sehun yang berisi pakaiannya,

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu." gumamnya tegas.

Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baik, Tuan Yi Fan."

Lelaki itu mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dan hanya kau, Hankyung, pelayanku yang setia yang berani memanggilku seperti itu."

"Saya selalu setia kepada anda berdua." Jawab Hankyung, suaranya masih datar. Yi Fan tersenyum lambat-lambat, kebiasaannya, kalau dia ingin memerangkap seseorang.

"Benarkah? Mungkin kau memang setia pada Kris . Tapi padaku?" dengan pelan Yi Fan beranjak tepat di hadapan Hankyung yang mulai kehilangan topeng datarnya, pelayan tua itu mulai kelihatan gelisah.

"Saya setia kepada anda berdua, saya pastikan itu." jawab Hankyung cepat-cepat.

"Kau memang harus setia kepadaku," gumam Yi Fan dengan nada malasnya yang biasa,

"Karena kalau tidak... Aku akan marah. Dan kalau aku marah... Ah tidak perlu kujelaskan, kau sudah tahu bukan?" Yi Fan tersenyum sangat manis.

Wajah Hankyung pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia tidak suka kalau harus terpaksa mendampingi dan berbicara dengan tuannya yang satu ini. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan serigala buas, yang memutuskan untuk bermain-main dulu sebelum memangsa korbannya.

_Ah... Kenapa Tuan Kris tidak muncul-muncul?_

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan berkhianat." gumam Hankyung akhirnya.

Yi Fan terkekeh. "Ya... Ya... Karena kalau tidak, aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya," Yi Fan menoleh, senyumnya hilang dan menatap Hankyung tajam, "Kecelakaan yang pertama itu hanyalah peringatan. Menunjukkan apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada keluargamu kalau kau sampai berani berulah lagi, tapi aku tidak akan main-main pada kecelakaan yang kedua, kau tentunya mengerti kan?"

Hankyung mengernyit, lalu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Anak gadisnya dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan pulang menuju rumah mereka tiga tahun lalu. Sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil mereka. Pengemudi mobil itu mati seketika, tetapi anak dan menantunya bisa diselamatkan meskipun terluka parah. Dan semua itu terjadi setelah Hankyung mencoba mengingatkan kakek Sehun bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai cucu mereka.

Senyum Yi Fan muncul lagi melihat kernyitan Hankyung , dia lalu menatap Hankyung ramah, "Bukankah kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena kebaikan hatiku?" gumamnya ramah.

Hankyung segera menganggukkan kepalanya, takut kalau dia tidak segera menjawab, tuannya yang menakutkan ini akan marah, "Te... Terima kasih Tuan Yi Fan."

YI Fan terkekeh mendengarnya, tampak puas. "Dan kudengar anak perempuanmu baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki ya? Cucu pertamamu?"

Hankyung langsung pucat pasi begitu Yi Fan mengucapkan hal itu di depannya. Tidak mungkin kan tuannya ini tega menyakiti bayi kecil yang tidak berdaya? Tapi Hankyung kemudian menatap mata yang bersinar keji itu dan menyadari kalau Yi Fan pasti mampu melakukannya. Lelaki ini tidak punya setitikpun belas kasihan di hatinya.

"Saya bersumpah akan setia kepada anda Tuan Yi Fan. Tapi saya mohon, jangan sakiti cucu saya. Dia masih kecil."

"Hei... Kau menghinaku," Yi Fan terkekeh, "Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan hadiah untuk anak dan cucumu. Lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku tega menyakiti anak kecil bukan?" Hankyung menatap Yi Fan dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. _Yi Fan mampu_, dan dengan kata-katanya yang tersirat itu, Yi Fan memastikan kalau Hankyung tahu bahwa Yi Fan mampu menyakiti anak kecil yang paling tidak berdosa sekalipun.

"Bagus," Yi Fan tampak puas dengan sikap diam Hankyung , "Aku ingin kau setia kepadaku, bukan kepada Kris ." Yi Fan merenung lalu menatap tas pakaian Sehun yang terbakar habis, "Menjijikkan sekali pakaian itu, pakaian murah yang membuat kecantikan Namjaku lenyap," tiba-tiba Yi Fan menoleh kepada Hankyung, "Kau juga berpendapat begitu bukan?"

Hankyung langsung mengangguk.

"Ibunya, perempuan murahan itu memperlakukan anaknya dengan sangat buruk, ibu paling pendengki yang pernah aku tahu, dan menurutku..." api di mata YI Fan menyala, "Ibu semacam itu sebaiknya tidak ada di dunia ini."

Hankyung makin pucat ketika melihat api di mata itu. Itu api yang sama yang muncul ketika Tuan Yi Fan memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak berdoa, untuk Jin-Ri . Apapun yang direncanakan Tuan Yi Fan padanya, Hankyung berharap agar Tuan Kris bisa membujuk Tuan Yi Fan untuk membatalkannya. Kalau itu tidak berhasil, yah... semoga Tuhan melindungi Jin-Ri.

Ruang makan itu kosong. Sarapan hangat sudah disiapkan di meja, dan belum tersentuh sekalipun. Sehun mengernyit, tadi Kris mengatakan akan menunggunya sarapan, tapi kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Lagipula di mana ibunya?

"Kau Indah sekali." Sekali lagi, suara itu mengejutkan Sehun hingga Sehun langsung memutar badannya, dia berhadapan dengan Kris yang baru memasuki ruangan. Kris berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Sehun, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya,

"Ah...maaf, sekali lagi aku mengejutkanmu." Kris tersenyum, "Baju itu cocok untukmu." sambungnya.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, "Te... Terima kasih." gumamnya pelan lalu menengok ke arah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Jin-Ri di sana.

"Jin-Ri tidak pernah sarapan, dia terbiasa bangun siang, kesibukannya sebagai artis sudah mengubah pola tidurnya," gumam Kris tenang. Lalu mendahului Sehun ke meja makan, "Duduklah, kita sarapan bersama, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

Dengan patuh Sehun duduk, aura lelaki ini berubah. Kali ini aura berwibawa dan penuh kharisma, bukan aura menakutkan seperti tadi pagi. Mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Kris membuka percakapan, "Selama ini kau dirawat oleh kakek dan nenekmu?"

Sehun mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Iya... Jin-Ri terlalu muda ketika melahirkan saya. Jadi kakek dan nenek saya mengambil alih tugas untuk membesarkan saya," Sehun tersenyum, membayangkan kakek neneknya, "Saya tidak menyesalinya, mereka pengganti orangtua yang terbaik."

Kris ikut tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Sehun, "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka."

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau memanggil ibumu dengan Jin-Ri? Kenapa bukan 'ibu atau mama'?" Kris bertanya dengan cepat, membuat tangan Sehun yang sedang mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya membeku. Pengalihan topik pembicaraan secara mendadak itu sejenak membuat Sehun terpaku bingung, tetapi dia segera menemukan jawaban,

"Ah... Mungkin karena saya kurang begitu dekat dengannya. Anda tahu. Kami jarang bertemu, dan usia kami cukup dekat hingga rasanya aneh kalau saya memanggilnya ibu," Sehun berbohong, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Kris tahu bahwa Sehun berbohong.

"Anak baik," gumam Kris sambil menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya menatap lekat ke arah Sehun, "Kau melindungi ibumu meskipun ibumu sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Aku tahu kalau Jin-Ri tidak mau dipanggil ibu olehmu, dia tak mau terdengar begitu tua karena ada Pria seumurmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu," Kris langsung melemparkan kebenaran telak itu ke hadapan Sehun. Membuat Namja itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan," sambung Kris sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Apakah kau menyayangi ibumu?"

Sehun langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, meskipun kami tidak terlalu akrab. Dia tetap ibu saya."

Wajah Kris tampak datar mendengar jawaban itu. "Lalu, kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada ibumu, akankah kau merasa sedih?"

Sehun mengernyit. Sekali lagi laki-laki di depannya ini melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh. "Tentu saja." jawabnya langsung.

Kris terdiam, tampak berpikir, lalu menarik napas. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tahu bahwa kesedihanmu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan." gumamnya pelan. Lalu melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya dalam keheningan.

Sementara itu di ujung meja yang satunya Sehun sibuk berpikir, menelaah semuanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kris benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan, dan kalimat terakhir Kris tadi... _Apa maksudnya?_

Jin-Ri terbangun hampir menjelang siang, dia segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, kamar ini mewah, bukan yang terbaik memang, Jin-Ri mendengus, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum lagi.

Sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu dia akan menempati kamar terbaik di rumah ini : Kamar Kris.

Seulas senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya, membayangkan masa depannya nanti. Hidupnya akan dipenuhi kemewahan, dan suaminya nanti. Jin-Ri menyeringai di cermin, suaminya adalah lelaki yang akan membuat wanita-wanita lain mati karena cemburu pada keberuntungannya. Kris adalah calon suami paling potensial untuknya, dia melihat lelaki itu dalam acara amal yang kebetulan mengundang Jin-Ri sebagai artis pengisi acara di sana. Saat melihat Kris pertama kalinya, Jin-ri langsung terpesona dan memutuskan untuk mencoba merayu.

Ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Kris juga tertarik kepadanya, dan tiga bulan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan, lelaki itu melamarnya. Tentu saja Jin-Ri tidak menolak. Hanya wanita bodoh yang akan menolak lamaran lelaki seperti Kris.

_Well ..._Cuma ada satu permasalahan, Kris selalu menolak tidur dengannya, padahal Jin-Ri sudah jelas-jelas memberikan isyarat bersedia lebih dari sekedar bercumbu secara panas. Lagipula, bagi Jin-Ri , jika mereka tidur bersama, ikatan mereka bisa lebih kuat. Jin-Ri perlu memastikan bahwa Kris tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai ikatan mereka sah dalam pernikahan nanti. Tapi Kris benar-benar tak tergoyahkan, lelaki itu hanya mencumbu Jin-Ri dengan keahliannya yang membuat Jin-Ri hampir gila, tetapi selalu mundur ketika hampir melewati batas.

_Malam ini aku harus berhasil mengajaknya tidur denganku._

Jin-Ri bukan orang suci, dan dia tidak pernah berpura-pura sebagai orang suci. Reputasinya sebagai aktris sudah penuh dengan berbagai skandal dan gosip perselingkuhan. Tujuh tahun sejak kebodohannya yang melahirkan seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya, dia menikah lagi dengan seorang pejabat kaya yang kemudian diceraikannya setelah dua tahun pernikahan. Perceraian yang menghebohkan karena marak dengan spekulasi perselingkuhan dan tuduhan- tuduhan lainnya. Jin-Ri mengerucutkan bibirnya yang indah, waktu itu dia memang selingkuh. Yah suaminya waktu itu sudah tua, sedangkan dia masih muda dan cantik. Jadi wajar-wajar saja kan kalau dia selingkuh? Setelah perceraiannya itu, dia hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia, sampai dia bertemu Kris. Pria yang akan mewujudkan seluruh impiannya untuk menjadi ratu yang akan membuat iri semua orang.

Setelah mengenakan gaun merahnya yang paling sexy, jin-Ri melangkah keluar kamar dan melalui lorong yang sepi untuk mencari Kris

_Kris pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku._

Senyum Jin-Ri makin membuncah penuh percaya diri. Dengan langkahnya yang gemulai dia melewati lorong demi lorong rumah mewah itu menuju ruang kerja Kris .

"... Harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk Tuan Sehun." 

Langkah Jin-Ri langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu.

"Itu instruksi langsung dari Tuan Kris , semua harus yang terbaik untuk Tuan Sehun. Apakah kiriman sepatu-sepatu dan pakaian yang dipesan kemarin sudah datang?"

_Suara itu…_ Jii-ri mengernyit, itu suara Hankyung , Kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi apa Jin-Ri tidak salah dengar? Yang terbaik untuk Sehun? Sehun?

Dan apa yang dia dengar tadi? Sepatu- sepatu dan pakaian? Jin-Ri langsung tersenyum lebar. Calon suaminya itu pasti berniat untuk memberinya kejutan , dengan memberi sesuatu seolah-olah untuk Sehun ! Ah! Kris memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Dengan senyum lebar, otak Jin-Ri berputar….. dia punya rencana. Dia harus membuat Kris lebih mencintainya lagi sehingga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Malam nanti, dia akan menyusup ke kamar Kris dengan gaun malam sexy dan menyerahkan dirinya. Kris pasti tidak akan menolak lagi. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesona Jin-Ri sebelumnya

Jin-Ri mematut dirinya di cermin terakhir kali sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, mau tak mau dia mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri. Rambutnya yang diwarnai kemerahan oleh salon ternama tergerai panjang dan berkilauan indah, kulitnya yang sangat halus bagai sutera – hasil perawatan salon ternama – tampak bercahaya dan lembut. Wajahnya sangat cantik, semua orang mengakuinya. Di usianya yang ke-36, Jin-Ri telah mencapai puncak sebagai wanita matang dan percaya diri. Dia sudah berpengalaman menaklukkan hati lelaki, dan malam ini dia bertekad menaklukkan Kris .

Setelah mengenakan jubah kamar tipisnya, pelengkap gaun tidurnya yang sexy, Jin-Ri melangkah keluar kamar diam-diam. Saat itu tengah malam, lorong itu bercahaya temaram, dan dengan senyum sensual, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Jin-Ri melangkah menuju kamar Kris.

Diketuknya kamar itu pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan ragu Jin-Ri memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tidak dikunci. _Apakah Kris masih di ruang kerjanya?_

Pikiran itu membuat Jin-Ri tersenyum. Kalau begitu kejutannya akan berjalan sempurna. Dia akan berbaring di ranjang dengan pose sexy, dan ketika Kris memasuki kamar lalu melihatnya, pasti akan senang sekali.

Jin-Ri masuk ke dalam kamar Kris , lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, Jin-ri mengernyit menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar calon suaminya itu. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini luas, mewah, dan indah. Tetapi terlalu 'laki-laki'.

Jin-Ri mencibir, begitu mereka menikah nanti, hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mendekor ulang kamar ini. Karpet Persia mahal warna emas akan dipasangnya di lantai untuk menggantikan karbet bulu warna abu-abu yang sekarang diinjaknya. Dia pasti akan mendekor ulang kamar ini hingga tampak seperti kamar raja dan ratu.

Dengan puas Jin-Ri melangkah mengelilingi ruangan, memikirkan perubahan-perubahan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sampai ketika dia melangkah ke meja kayu di samping ranjang Kris, langkahnya terhenti.

Tumpukan album foto?

Tertarik, Jin-Ri membuka album foto yang sangat tebal itu. Ada kira-kira delapan album foto di sana, dengan sampul kulit yang sangat tebal dan berukuran besar. Dan foto-foto yang ada di dalam album itu membuat Jin-Ri ternganga.

Album foto itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar Sehun! Ada Sehun yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan, Sehun yang sedang duduk dan minum teh di sebuah rumah makan, Sehun yang sedang menyapu di depan rumah, Sehun yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang ibu setengah baya di tepi ranjang...

Jin-Ri membuka semua album foto itu. Kedelapan-delapannya, dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Delapan album foto itu, semuanya berisi foto Sehun sejak dia masih kanak-kanak sampai sekarang!

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Kris punya album foto seperti ini? tangan Jin-Ri mulai gemetaran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya, "Ada yang bilang, kalau kau lancang memasuki teritorial terlarang seseorang karena rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, maka keingintahuanmu itu bisa membunuhmu."

Suara itu begitu dingin, berbisik seperti dihembuskan angin, tapi seperti petir di telinga Jin-Ri . Dia begitu terperanjat hingga menjatuhkan salah satu album foto itu ke lantai dengan suara berdebum keras. Kris ada di sana, muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan, matanya menatap Jin-Ri lalu beralih ke album foto yang tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya tampak tidak senang.

"Sebelum kita berbicara," suaranya lembut mengalir, "Maukah kau ambil album foto di lantai itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja, sayang?"

_Menakutkan..._

Itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Jin-Ri ketika mendengarkan suara Kris. Suara itu biasa saja, diucapkan dengan sangat lembut, tetapi entah kenapa terasa menakutkan.

_Kris bilang apa tadi? Ah ya! Album foto..._

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Jin-Ri mengambil album foto itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja. Kris tersenyum puas melihatnya, dan tersenyum. "Kris …. Apa maksud semua ini ? Kenapa kau…"

"Stttt..." masih tetap tersenyum Kris meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, meminta Jin-Ri untuk berhenti bersuara, "Saat aku bilang kita akan berbicara, berarti aku yang akan berbicara, bukan kau sayang."

Bibir Jin-Ri gemetar, gelisah, dan bulu kuduknya tetap merinding. Kenapa Kris terasa berbeda? Padahal di matanya penampilan Kris tampak sama, begitu tampan, tetapi lelaki ini terlalu penuh senyum. Senyum yang aneh... sedikit keji, dan auranya begitu berbeda.

"Bertanya-tanya ya, Jin-Ri sayang?" Kris terkekeh pelan. Jin-ri menggeleng, lalu mengangguk, kebingungan, membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba membuka mulut untuk bersuara. "Sttttt..." Kris meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya lagi, "Kita tidak mau membangunkan seisi rumah kan? Ini sudah tengah malam." suara Kris berbisik, matanya penuh canda, seperti anak kecil yang mengajak temannya berkompromi melakukan suatu kenakalan rahasia.

Mau tak mau Jin-Ri menahan suaranya, menunggu. Suasananya begitu menekan, menakutkan, sementara Kris terus berdiri di situ menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang terlalu manis.

"Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana. Aku tidak ingin melakukan semuanya secepat ini." Lelaki itu melirik ke album foto di meja kayu itu, "Kris akan marah, tapi seperti kubilang tadi, ketika rasa ingin tahumu membawamu memasuki teritorial terlarang, Kau… bisa... terbunuh." kata-kata terakhir itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

Jin-Ri mengernyit, Kris akan marah? Apa maksudnya, bukankah lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Kris ? Apa maksud kata-kata Kris tadi? Jin-ri mencoba mencerna, tetapi otaknya yang gelisah tidak bisa diajak berpikir.

"Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini," Kris bersedekap. Pura-pura serius, "Kita bisa memakai pisau, tapi darahnya terlalu banyak, dan aku sedang tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan darah yang berceceran. Lagipula aku harus menggali lubang untuk mengubur mayat di belakang. Hm…. Tidak, pisau terlalu merepotkan. Harus memakai cara lain." Dahi Kris berkerut seolah berpikir, "Harus dibuat seperti kecelakaan." tiba-tiba Kris menatap tajam ke arah Jin-Ri sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah maju mendekatii Jin-Ri.

Otomatis Jin-Ri melangkah mundur, tapi terhenti karena menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana JIn-Ri ? Aku mendapat ide bagus, kecelakaan dengan tersetrum di dalam _bathtub_ sepertinya menyenangkan. Tidak ada darah, paling cuma sedikit kesakitan. Tapi aku harus merelakan _bathtub_ di salah satu kamarku tidak dipakai selamanya," dahi Kris berkerut seperti tidak senang karena bathtubnya tidak akan bisa dipakai selamanya. Lalu dia tersenyum lebar seperti mendapatkan ide cemerlang, "Ah! Ya, aku tahu. Jatuh dari tangga. Rasa sakitnya sedikit, paling hanya kesakitan ketika tangan atau kaki patah, dan ketika kepala menyentuh lantai dengan keras, tidak ada kesakitan lagi karena nyawamu akan langsung melayang. Kita harus berharap nyawamu langsung melayang karena kalau tidak kesakitannya akan tidak tertahankan. Hm...banyak darah mungkin, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya,"

"Kris ... kau sedang bicara apa?" suara Jin-Ri terdengar berbisik, sedikit tercekik di tenggorokan karena ngeri. Kata-kata Kris yang panjang dan lebar itu begitu mengerikan, dan tidak ada korelasinya dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan.

Kris menatap langsung ke mata Jin-Ri , makin mendekat, senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. "Membicarakan apa katamu? Jin-Ri, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura kebingungan, "Aku maklum, semua artis biasanya bodoh." Kris sudah berdiri satu langkah tepat di depan Jin-Ri, tangannya terulur meraih pipi Jin-Ri dan mengusapnya lembut, "Ah…Jin-Ri sayang, tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan cara kematianmu."

Wajah Jin-Ri pucat pasi, shock. _"Apa?"_

"Hmmm," Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut seperti sedang memarahi anak kecil, "Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi. Aku tidak mau mengulang lagi, sayang."

"Kris ," Jin-Ri mulai merengek, kalau saat ini Kris sedang bercanda, maka candanya sudah keterlaluan. Jantung Jin-Ri seperti mau meledak karena ketakutan.

"Kris," Lelaki itu menirukan rengekan Jin-Ri dengan nada mengejek. "Panggil saja nama itu terus, tidak akan berhasil, kau sedang tidak beruntung sayang, karena sekarang kau harus berhadapan denganku." gumam Kris misterius.

Entah karena tatapan Kris yang keji, entah karena nada suara Kris , detik itulah Jin-Ri sadar kalau Kris tidak main-main, lelaki ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya!

Jin- Ri berusaha melangkah dan berlari, tapi dengan mudah Kris menahannya, tiba-tiba Jin-Ri menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilat di tangan kiri Kris , itu…. Sebuah pisau!

"Well. Ya...Ini memang pisau, kalau kau bertanya-tanya," Kris mengangkat pisau yang kelihatan sangat tajam itu ke depan wajah jin-Ri , membuat Jin-Ri memejamkan matanya dengan ngeri, "Kalau kau mencoba mengusik kemarahanku, aku terpaksa menggunakan pisau ini. Bukan masalah karena pada akhirnya kau akan mati juga, tapi kau tahu tidak," senyum Kris tampak lambat-lambat dan puas, "Tertusuk dengan pisau rasanya sangat menyakitkan," Mata Kris berkilat-kilat senang, "Pada awalnya, ketika perutmu tertusuk oleh pisau ini, tidak akan terasa sakit, tapi ketika aku mencabutnya, mungkin sambil membawa sebagian organ dalammu keluar. Sakitnya tidak tertahankan, tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti di situ, aku akan menghujamkan lagi, mencabutnya lagi. Terus menghujamkan dan mencabut pisau itu berkali-kali, dan ketika aku selesai, percayalah... kau akan lebih memilih jatuh dari tangga."

Seluruh tubuh Jin-Ri gemetar oleh rasa ngeri mendengar penjelasan gila Kris itu. "Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya! Polisi… polisi akan…"

"Oh, apa aku lupa bilang soal mengubur mayat di kebun belakangku yang begitu luas?"

Wajah Jin-ri pucat pasi, "Kalau aku menghilang begitu saja, polisi akan mencariku!" Jin-Ri mencoba mengancam.

"Aku punya banyak koneksi untuk mencegah hal-hal semacam itu terjadi, sedikit uang di sana sini, dan kau akan berakhir dengan cerita 'Artis Park Jin-Ri kabur keluar negeri setelah meninggalkan calon suaminya yang kaya raya sebelum pernikahan mereka, dan membawa kabur koleksi perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya dari rumah calon suaminya itu," Kris mengernyit, "Meskipun kalau memang harus terjadi seperti itu, nantinya akan sedikit merepotkanku. Oleh karena itu demi kebaikan kita, sebaiknya kita lebih memilih 'tangga'." Senyum mempesona Kris muncul lagi, "Bukankah kau harus berterimakasih karena aku begitu baik hati?"

Wajah Jin-RI pucat pasi. Berterimakasih? Apa maksud KRis ? Pria ini tersenyum begitu manis, tetapi tatapannya begitu keji seperti orang gila, dan Jin-Ri yakin Kris tidak segan-segan melakukan apapun yang tadi dideskripsikannya dengan begitu mengerikan,

"Kris ," air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata Jin-Ri mengalir melewati pipinya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau menakutiku… ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Dengan santai, Kris mengambil dasinya, lalu mengikatnya di bibir Jin-RI yang lunglai pasrah dibungkam mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berani memberontak kalau pisau tajam yang berkilauan itu teracung-acung di mukanya? Kris mengamati hasil ikatannya, tersenyum puas melihat Jin-Ri tidak bisa berbicara. Kelihatan senang melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Jin-Ri ,

"Hmmm…. Karena kau tidak mau berterimakasih, lebih baik aku mengikat mulutmu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu berbicara. Aku muak mendengar suaramu, kau tahu itu? Aksen mendesahmu yang dibuat-buat itu menjijikkan di telingaku, kau pikir kau seksi sekali ya?" Kris mencibir, dan berbisik di telinga Jin-Ri . "Lagipula aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan nama KRis . Kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaYi Fan, sayang," Lelaki itu dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi JIn-Ri , mata Jin-Ri membelalak, bingung dengan perkataan kris barusan, "Aahh kasihan… Kau ketakutan sekali ya, sayang? Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu begitu ketakutan. Tapi kau tahu aku memang terlalu banyak bicara kalau sedang senang, maafkan aku ya?" dengan lembut Kris mengecup dahi Jin-Ri. Lalu mendorong Jin-Ri pelan-pelan keluar ruangan, menempelkan pisau yang dingin dan keras itu di pinggangnya.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong remang-remang itu, dan Jin-ri berdoa sepenuh hati, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan ketakutan.

_Kumohon! Siapa Saja! Selamatkan aku!_

Tapi doanya sia-sia, rumah itu begitu sepi dan senyap. Sampai mereka berdua berdiri di ujung tangga yang mengarah turun ke pintu utama di bawah. "Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Kris terkekeh, "Ah! aku lupa, mulutmu diikat ya?" dengan lembut Kris melepas ikatan di mulu tJin-Ri.

Saat ikatan di mulutnya terlepas, Jin-Ri bertekad untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membangunkan seisi rumah ini, meminta pertolongan. Tetapi dia baru membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke bawah. Kris sudah mendorongnya.

Tubuhnya terlempar ke bawah melayang-layang sebentar, lalu terjatuh dengan keras. Bunyi tulang-tulang patah berderak terdengar di telinganya disertai rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Bau anyir darah mulai tercium. Terasa hangat dan nyeri menyebar tanpa henti dari belakang kepalanya.

Tapi tidak seperti kata Kris sebelumnya, rasa sakit itu tidak langsung lenyap, Jin-Ri masih sadar! Dan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sangat luar biasa, sungguh tak tertahankan lagi. Jin-ri masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Kris yang menuruni tangga pelan-pelan lalu membungkuk di atasnya.

"Ah…. Masih hidup?" Kris tersenyum, mengamati posisi Jin-ri yang terlentang dengan aneh, tangan, dan kakinya tertekuk dengan posisi berlawanan, patah dengan tulang mencuat di kedua sisi. Dan darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya, mulai menggenang membasahi rambutnya, "Jin-ri yang malang, sungguh tidak beruntung, kasihan sekali..." Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura iba, lalu sekali lagi terkekeh sambil mengamati Jin-ri penuh rasa humor.

Jin-ri mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti, menyakitkan sekali, sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging. Jin-Ri mencoba menatap Kris, mempertahankan kesadarannya. Lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum manis, mengucapkan 'adios' -selamat tinggal- dengan lembut, tetapi kemudian kegelapan itu mulai melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan. Dan benar kata Kris tadi, semuanya hilang... Semuanya lenyap...

T.B.C

See you…


	4. Chapter 4

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE 4**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Pagi itu diawali dengan teriakan histeris seorang pelayan, dan kemudian semuanya berjalan dengan begitu membingungkan bagi Sehun.

Dia terbangun karena teriakan itu, dan langsung keluar kamar, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Di pintu, dia berpapasan dengan Kris yang sepertinya terbangun juga oleh jeritan itu, bersama-sama dengan beberapa pelayan lain mereka melangkah ke arah jeritan dan keributan yang mulai terdengar,

"Apa-apaan ini?", Kris melangkah di depan Sehun, jelas sekali jengkel dengan keributan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Lalu di ujung tangga langkahnya mendadak terhenti hingga Sehun menabrak punggungnya,

"Oh Tuhan! Tidak…", Kris berusaha mencegah Sehun menengok, "Jangan lihat "

Tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur melihat, …..di bawah sana, di ujung paling bawah tangga, ibunya terlentang dengan posisi aneh. Tangan dan kakinya patah, mencuat ke arah yang berlawanan, darah menggenang di belakang kepalanya, di mulutnya, di wajahnya, di dagunya hingga membasahi gaun tidur putihnya….. dan matanya melotot…. Penuh dengan ketakutan…

Tubuh Sehun langsung lunglai, hingga Kris harus menopangnya.

"Telepon polisi", Sehun lamat-lamat mendengar suara Kris memberi perintah kepada beberapa pelayan yang mulai berkerumun, "Panggil dokter!", perintah Kris lagi… lalu kemudian kesadaran Sehun menghilang.

Sehun terbangun di kamarnya, dengan dokter membungkuk di atasnya, memeriksanya, tampak lega ketika melihat dia sadar,

"Dia sudah sadar Tuan Kris".

Lalu Kris mendekat, tampak pucat dan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", kecemasan tampak jelas di matanya, emosi pertama yang dilihat Sehun dari Kris sejak perkenalan pertama mereka.

"Jin-Ri….", suara Sehun menghilang.

Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun, tampak sedih,

"Aku menyesal Sehun, aku sangat sangat menyesal….. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, polisi ada di bawah… dan menurut mereka Jin-Ri terpeleset di tangga, mungkin dia mengantuk….. aku…..", suara Kris tampak tertelan, "Aku…. menyesal Sehun"

Sehun mengamati kesedihan di mata Kris dan air mata mengalir di matanya.

Ibunya telah tiada. Seberapapun buruknya hubungan mereka berdua, Jin-Ri tetap ibunya, dan Sehun masih selalu menyimpan harapan kalau suatu saat nanti ibunya akan mencintainya. Sekarang Jin-Ri telah tiada, dan harapan Sehun seolah-olah dipadamkan dengan kejam.

Tangis Sehun muncul, semula hanya isakan pelan, tapi makin lama makin keras tak tertahankan, dan Kris langsung memeluknya menenangkannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam kesedihan

Kris melangkah memasuki kamarnya, letih. Sehun sudah tidur, dokter terpaksa memberikan obat penenang karena Sehun tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

Polisi sudah membawa jenazah Jin-Ri ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Para pelayan langsung bergerak cepat dengan instruksi Hankyung, karpet yang penuh darah langsung diganti dan disimpan bersama barang-barang lain yang diminta, untuk diserahkan kepada pihak kepolisian. Selain itu semuanya di bersihkan, barang-barang Jin-Ri yang masih tersimpan di kamarnya dibereskan dan dikemas dalam satu kotak. Dalam sekejap rumah itu sudah tampak seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mati beberapa saat lalu di sana.

Sedikit masalah dengan wartawan, Kris mengernyit. Mereka langsung berbondong-bondong mencoba mencari berita, seperti semut merubungi gula. Tapi pengamanan rumahnya yang ketat menyebabkan wartawan-wartawan itu hanya tertahan sampai pintu gerbang. Kris hanya mengizinkan wartawan yang memperoleh kualifikasi dari kepolisian untuk meliput TKP.

Sekarang Kris berdiri di depan cermin mengamati wajahnya dengan tajam.

Sosok di cermin itu tersenyum kejam, sedikit mengejek, sosok Yi Fan,

"Bravo…. Akting yang sangat hebat Kris", gumamnya lambat-lambat penuh tawa.

"Brengsek!", Kris memaki, tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

Yi Fan terkekeh, tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kepuasannya, "Jangan marah padaku, bukankah aku menolongmu? Kau kan tahu sendiri, kemarin Jin-Ri melihat album foto yang penuh berisi foto-foto Sehun sejak dia berusia delapan tahun sampai sekarang"

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya! ", desis Kris geram.

Yi Fan mengangkat bahu, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membungkam mulutnya? Kalau dia mencari tahu sedikit lebih dalam lagi, dia akan menemukan semuanya….. maksudku, semuanya Kris… Termasuk apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Sehun, dan kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sehun sampai tahu? Aku melepaskanmu dari kesulitan dengan mengambil jalan termudah, kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku", gumam Yi Fan sombong.

Kris menatap geram pada bayangan di depannya,

"Ralat kata-katamu! Kau bilang 'Apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Sehun'? , Kau yang melakukannya! Kau dengan kegilaanmu yang tak berperikemanusiaan, dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau menyelamatkanku! Kau hanya mencoba menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!",

Senyum Yi Fan tak pudar juga meski dibentak seperti itu, malah semakin lebar,

"Menyelamatkan kita berdua, ingat itu Kris, kita berdua", gumamnya puas, membuat Kris kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu kepada kakek Sehun, tetapi dia mulai menyadari tentang kita dan hendak membawa Sehun menjauh. Jadi aku harus menyingkirkannya.. mengenai nenek Sehun.. dia terlalu ingin tahu, seperti Jin-Ri, mengorek-ngorek informasi mengenai kematian suaminya. Aku harus bertindak. Memangnya kau punya cara lain?"

Kris terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yi Fan, membuat tawa Yi Fan makin keras. "Lihat kan? kau tidak bisa membantah… seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku", Yi Fan terdiam menunggu.

Tapi Kris tak bergeming sehingga Yi Fan terkekeh lagi, "Ah, percuma mengharapkan terimakasih darimu", tatapan Yi Fan berubah tajam ketika dia mulai berpikir, "Sekarang tanpa adanya Jin-Ri, segalanya akan lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan Namjaku"

"Dia bukan Namjamu!", potong Kris marah.

Yi Fan menatap Kris penuh perhitungan, lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu Kris? Kau juga menginginkannya kan? Aku tahu itu, tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, aku bisa merasakannya, perasaan ingin memiliki ketika kau menatap Sehun dari kejauhan….. ", tawa Yi Fan membahana di ruangan itu. "Kita lihat saja nanti, akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Sehun, kepadamu dengan kekakuanmu yang membosankan itu, atau kepadaku dengan segala pesonaku".

Ucapan itu bagai sebuah janji, menggema dari sudut yang gelap, janji yang menakutkan…..

Ketika Sehun terbangun, rasanya masih seperti mimpi, dia mandi, berpakaian dan berjalan seperti robot, mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa tasnya memang benar-benar tidak ada. Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini.. segera. Selain karena dia sudah tidak sepantasnya berada di rumah ini lagi, kenangan itu…. Kenangan akan tubuh Jin-Ri yang tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat itu…..

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur jauh. Suara gaduh di luar membuatnya tertarik, dia melangkah ke pintu dan mengintip, para pelayan tampak sibuk kesana kemari.

"Kau sudah bisa bangun rupanya"

Suara itu membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh, dan di sana, sambil bersandar di dinding lorong, dengan pakaiannya yang hitam-hitam, Kris berdiri dengan menatapnya geli.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang, ah astaga, sepertinya laki-laki ini memang sangat suka membuatnya terkejut.

"Oh… iya… saya…"

"Hari ini pemakaman Jin-Ri, karena wartawan ada banyak sekali di sana, aku sarankan kau tidak usah hadir, semua sudah diurus", sela Kris seolah tak tertarik dengan kata-kata Sehun.

Sehun menelan ludah, kenapa lelaki ini tampak begitu dingin? Bukankah Jin-Ri adalah calon isterinya? Setidaknya bukankah seharusnya ada setitik perasaan sedih yang tersirat di sana?

"Saya eh… sedang berpikir untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini", guman Sehun lemah, entah kenapa kehadiran Kris yang hanya berdiri di sana terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa?", alis Kris tampak mengernyit.

"Karena saya sudah tidak sepantasnya tinggal disini, lagipula, saya memang tidak berencana pergi terlalu lama…."

"Tidak". Suara Kris berubah, kelam dan gelap. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah, seolah-olah orang lain yang berdiri di situ.

"Apa?", Sehun mengamati wajah Kris, tiba-tiba merasa takut entah kenapa.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini." Lelaki itu melangkah maju dengan pandangan mengancam.

Sehun melangkah mundur dengan gerakan refleks, "Kenapa?"

"Karena…." Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir, "Para wartawan masih berkeliaran mengawasi rumah ini, mereka akan memangsamu seperti piranha mengerubuti mangsanya kalau mereka tahu tentangmu."

"Tetapi… mereka tidak tahu tentang saya, saya akan menyelinap diam-diam di malam hari, mereka mungkin akan mengira saya salah satu pelayan di rumah ini."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu." Kris mengerutkan keningnya, tak suka ketika Sehun menyamakan dirinya sebagai pelayan, "Ibumu sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa merendahkan dirimu lagi. Aku sudah memastikannya."

Sehun menatap Kris, dan mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda, dia tampak menakutkan. Dan dia mirip dengan laki-laki dalam mimpinya…. laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Yi Fan…

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyelimuti Sehun, dan Kris tampaknya mengetahuinya, entah kenapa lelaki itu tampaknya bisa mengendus ketakutan dalam diri Sehun.

"Kenapa Sehun?" ada senyum di situ, senyum yang lembut, tetapi tampak menakutkan,

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau teringat sesuatu?" Lelaki itu melangkah maju, mulai mendekat

"Tidak… tidak. Saya hanya sedikit pusing." Itu memang benar. Semua hal ini membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini dulu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu." Kris berhenti mendekati Sehun, untuk kemudian melangkah mundur, "Istirahatlah."

Dan dengan tenang, lelaki itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aura ketakutan memancar di belakangnya.

"Kau harus menyebarkan kabar itu kepada para wartawan." Kris berbicara dengan dingin kepada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Hembuskan kabar bahwa Jin-Ri memiliki anak gelap."

"Apakah anda ingin semua wartawan berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah ini?". Itu suara Kangin, salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Kris yang sangat setia.

"Ya. Buatlah kekacauan. Aku akan memastikan Sehun tahu tentang itu semua."

"Saya akan menyebarkannya. Para wartawan akan berpesta pora."

"Bagus." Kris tersenyum. "Lakukan dengan baik."

Telepon ditutup, dan Kris menghela napas. Dia harus mempertahankan Sehun dulu di rumah ini. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa mengambil hati Sehun. Sampai Sehun tertarik kepadanya dan tidak mau pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Tetapi hal itu tampaknya tidak mudah. Ketika Yi Fan muncul dan menguasainya, Sehun tampak ketakutan, Kris memperhatikan ketika Sehun melangkah mundur dengan refleks untuk melindungi dirinya dari aura mengancam Yi Fan.

Dia menatap ke arah cermin dan melihat bayangannya. Bayangannya yang dalam benaknya kini tampak tersenyum mengejek dan jahat, senyuman Yi Fan.

"Dia tidak menyukaimu. Kalau kau tidak mau membuatnya kabur dan lari ketakutan, kau harus menyingkir."

Yi Fan tersenyum sinis, "Dan kau pikir dia lebih menyukaimu?"

"Dia lebih tenang kalau aku yang ada di depannya." Kris menatap Yi Fan tajam, "Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini. Jangan mengacaukannya!"

Yi Fan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kris, "Aku tidak janji." Lalu bayangan lelaki itu menghilang dalam kegelapan, dan Kris menatap kembali wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal.

Kris tidak memiliki Yi Fan di dalam dirinya sejak lahir. Dulu dia anak yang normal dan biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian ketika usianya enam tahun, di saat kedua orang tua kandungnya masih hidup, Kris mulai merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang kejam dan mengerikan.

Dia pernah tersadar ketika memegang seekor kelinci yang telah dimutilasi dengan kejam. Kelinci itu masih utuh, tetapi tangan dan kakinya dipotong, dan mata serta organ dalam tubuhnya dikeluarkan, berceceran di tanah. Kris yang masih berumur tujuh tahun tersentak dan membuang kelinci itu ke tanah, berlari ketakutan.

Rupanya itulah saat pertama Yi Fan bisa muncul dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Kejadian-kejadian lain tak kalah mengerikannya. Yi Fan selalu membawa aura kemarahan dan kebencian. Dan selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tidak terduga.

Di masa sekolah dasarnya, Kris selalu di skors di sekolah untuk hal-hal kejam yang dia tidak tahu, memukul teman sekelasnya dengan penggaris logam, menggores pipi teman perempuannya dengan pisau cutter, membunuh anjing peliharaan penjaga sekolah yang selalu mengonggonginya… dan semua hal itu, bahkan Kris tidak merasa pernah melakukannya.

Kris kebingungan, merasa difitnah dan diperlakukan kejam oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, semua orang takut kepadanya. Bahkan mama kandungnya sendiri mulai takut kepadanya dan menjauhinya, bersikap gugup kalau Kris ada di dekatnya. Begitu juga ayahnya, yang memang sejak semula bersikap dingin dan menjauh. Meskipun ada perubahan besar dalam diri ayahnya, ayahnya sangat kejam dan tegas, dan tidak segan-segan memukul Kris kalau Kris melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya salah dan tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, tetapi sepertinya ayahnya sudah berhenti memukulinya.

Pertama kali Yi Fan berkomunikasi padanya adalah suatu malam di usianya yang ke sepuluh. Kris melihat bayangan di depannya bisa membalas perkataannya. Dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Yi Fan." Katanya waktu itu. "Bisa dikatakan kita berbagi rumah yang sama."

Lalu semuanya jelas bagi Kris, Yi Fanlah yang melakukan semua kekejaman itu. Yi Fan adalah sisi lain dirinya, alter egonya yang sangat kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Lelaki itulah yang dirasakannya menyelinap bagai bayangan gelap dan menakutkan bertahun lalu, seakan menunggu saat untuk meledak dan menguasainya.

Kris tidak mau Yi Fan lepas dan tak terkendali, lalu merusak hidupnya. Kris lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menekan Yi Fan dalam-dalam, mengendalikannya, membuatnya tertidur jauh di dalam dirinya. Sampai kemudian kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu dan Kris diambil oleh keluarga angkatnya, sebagai wali Kris. Sampai dia berusia 21 tahun dan boleh menerima warisan keluarga secara hukum, yang ditunjuk oleh ayah Kris, mereka adalah sahabat Ayah Kris. Dan mereka memberikan suasana keluarga yang hangat dan menyenangkan bagi Kris, jauh dari suasana dingin dan kaku yang ada di rumah Kris sebelumnya.

Bahkan Yi Fanpun sepertinya menyadari kebaikan keluarga angkat itu, karena dia jarang memberontak muncul dan mengganggu. Semua tampak berjalan lancar, sampai entah kenapa Kris lengah dan Yi Fan berhasil menguasai tubuhnya. Lalu menciptakan sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka sama-sama terobsesi kepada Sehun.

Obsesi itu yang membuat Yi Fan semakin lama semakin kuat dan bisa muncul kapanpun sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Keinginan Yi Fan memiliki Sehun begitu kuat sehingga Kris sendiri tidak mampu membuatnya tertidur lama-lama

Yi Fan memasuki kamar Sehun, dengan langkah tenang dan tidak terlihat, seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya kalau dia menyelinap ke kamar Pria itu.

Sehun tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin obat penenang dari dokter itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam mimpi yang dalam. Bagus. Itu berarti Yi Fan bisa leluasa.

Lelaki itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menyentuhkan jemarinya menelusuri pipi Sehun. Benarkah Pria ini takut kepadanya? Kenapa Sehun takut kepadanya? Dalam benak Yi Fan. Sehun adalah Pria satu-satunya yang melihatnya apa adanya. Mata polos itu dulu pernah menatapnya, menatapnya dengan perhatian ketika dia telah membunuh orang dengan mengerikan.

Bahkan Sehun waktu itu menawarkan plester untuk lukanya. Yi Fan saat itu sudah siap membunuh Sehun. Baginya tidak masalah membunuh anak kecil, apalagi anak kecil yang merupakan saksi mata. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena anak kecil itu menawarkannya plester untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Sebuah tindakan yang konyol… tetapi menyentuh hati Yi Fan yang gelap. Dan di hari itu, Yi Fan menyadari bahwa dia harus bisa memiliki Sehun. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk memiliki Sehun. Namja itu memberikannya kekuatan. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Hingga mungkin dia bisa menyingkirkan Kris dari tubuh ini, dan menguasainya sepenuhnya.

Yi Fan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sehun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bersyukur atas obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter itu sehingga Sehun tidak akan sadar kalau dia bertindak sedikit lebih jauh. Jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Sehun, menyentuh dada Sehun , dan meremasnya lembut. Gairahnya naik, seperti biasanya. Kalau berhubungan dengan perempuan dan Namja , Yi Fan hanya mengetahui satu hal : nafsu. Dia tidak pernah tahu cara lain untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kepada perempuan atau Namja.

Bibirnya turun ke leher Sehun, meresapi harumnya Namja itu yang menggoda seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Dan Yi Fan mengecupnya, mencecap setiap rasanya. Ketika bibirnya sampai ke bagian paling atas Nipple Sehun yang menggoda, Yi Fan mengecup lebih dalam, melumat kulit halus itu, sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana, membuat Sehun sedikit menggeliat dan mengerutkan kening dalam tidur pulasnya. Dia menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Ini sama seperti seorang pejantan yang memberi tanda kepada betinanya.

Dengan tenang dia mengancingkan kembali piyama Sehun, dan merapikan kembali selimutnya. Dalam senyuman dia mengecup bibir Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meninggalkan Namja itu terbaring lelap di ranjang.

Sekarang belum saatnya memiliki Sehun. Nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Yi Fan akan mengambil Sehun, menundukkannya, menguasainya dan mempermainkannya sesukanya, sampai dia bosan.

Ketika Sehun terbangun keesokan harinya, hujan turun dengan derasnya di pagi hari yang muram itu. Menghantamkan air ke jendela kaca kamarnya, membuat suasana makin gelap dan murung. Sehun melangkah turun dari ranjang. Pelayan biasanya sudah datang dan menyiapkan peralatan mandinya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada yang datang. Sehun berpikir mungkin Kris memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan gontai, masih setengah mengantuk Sehun melangkah ke dalam kamar mandinya. Dia melepaskan piyamanya dan berdiri telanjang di bawah pancuran air hangat. Dia sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi, karena itu dia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah bathtub. Selesai mandi dan merasa segar akibat siraman air hangat ke tubuhnya, Sehun berdiri di depan cermin dan mengambil sikat gigi dari tepi wastafel. Dia mulai menyikat giginya dan tertegun.

Sehun tertegun melihat bayangan yang terpantul di kaca kamar mandinya. Di bagian atas dadanya, ada tanda merah yang sekarang sudah sedikit membiru. Dengan bingung digosoknya tanda itu, tidak sakit. Apakah bekas gigitan serangga? Kenapa tidak terasa gatal dan sakit?

Lama Sehun mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang tanda itu. Tetapi kemudian dia menarik napas dan melanjutkan menggosok giginya. Mungkin memang hanya ruam di

kulitnya yang sekarang sudah sembuh. Pikirnya dalam hati.

Kris memintanya datang ke ruang keluarga setelah sarapan, jadi Sehun menurutinya meski sedikit enggan, berduaan dengan lelaki itu terasa sedikit mengintimidasinya. Tetapi tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kemarilah." Lelaki itu duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dengan ramah, membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kris.

Di depan mereka ada sebuah televisi besar yang dinyalakan. Menayangkan berita gosip.

"Lihatlah berita itu." gumam Kris datar.

Sehun melihat berita itu dan mengernyit. Para wartawan sedang berdiri di depan tempat yang dia kenal. Tempat itu… tempat itu adalah rumahnya! Rumah tempat tinggalnya dengan kakek dan neneknya. Kenapa para wartawan berdiri di depan rumahnya?

"Mereka entah darimana mendapatkan kabar bahwa Jin-Ri mempunyai seorang putra yang dirahasiakan." Kris bergumam sambil mengamati berita di televisi itu, "Dan sekarang mereka menyerbu ke rumahmu, mencari tahu. Untung saja rumah itu kosong karena kau ada di sini, kalau tidak mereka akan menyerbumu."

Sehun masih tertegun. Tiba-tiba merasa takut, para wartawan itu sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Kris, mereka seperti piranha yang kelaparan, berusaha mengerubuti dan mengejar mangsa mereka. Hidupnya dulu tenang, dan Sehun nyaman berada di dalamnya, kenapa hidupnya bisa berubah seperti ini?

Kris menoleh menatap Sehun yang masih terdiam, "Mereka juga berusaha mengejarku, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menembus pagar rumahku. Kalau kau mengintip jauh ke luar sana, kau pasti bisa melihat beberapa mobil parkir di sana, mengintip dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun." Kris menarik napas panjang, "Mereka tidak tahu kau ada di rumah ini, jadi kau bisa berlindung di rumah ini. Untuk sementara, sampai para wartawan itu tenang."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi. Perasaannya tidak enak dan dia merasa tidak pantas berada di rumah ini. Kris bukan siapa-siapanya, dan tinggal di sini terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi kalau situasinya berubah seperti ini, dia tidak bisa bisa menolak bantuan Kris bukan?

Sehun menghela napas panjang lagi, berusaha mencari cara untuk menghindar, ditatapnya Kris dengan ragu,

"Mungkin saya bisa mencari teman yang bersedia menampung saya untuk sementara waktu?"

Kris terkekeh, "Aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak mempunyai pagar yang kokoh dan tak tertembus seperti pagarku. Apakah kau ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka dengan serbuan wartawan itu? Wartawan itu tak akan berhenti Sehun, kau adalah berita panas yang mereka kejar, dan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka mendapatkanmu."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tetapi .. saya merasa tidak pantas tinggal di rumah ini. Saya bukan siapa-siapa anda dan…"

"Anggaplah aku temanmu, oke? Rumah ini besar dan bisa menampungmu. Kau akan aman di sini. Tidak ada yang tahu kau di sini. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, dan kau bebas pergi setelah keadaan aman." Kris tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menjagamu Sehun."

Dan entah kenapa Sehun menyadari ada kejujuran yang tulus di balik kata-kata Kris itu.

Tetapi Kris yang sekarang makan malam dengan Sehun sangat berbeda. Lelaki itu berubah, menyebarkan aura ketakutan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lelaki itu diam sepanjang makan malam yang hening. Hanya melirik Sehun dengan tatapan tajam yang sedikit menakutkan beberapa kali. Membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman.

Kris tidak berusaha memulai percakapan, karena itu Sehun juga diam saja. Membiarkan para pelayan melayani mereka dari sajian pembuka, sajian utama dan kemudian sajian

penutup. Ketika sajian penutup sudah selesai dihidangkan, Sehun menatap Kris yang mulai menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya dengan gugup,

"Saya rasa… saya akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat."

Lelaki itu diam saja, menyesap anggurnya dan menatap Sehun dari atas gelasnya. Semakin lama aura lelaki itu terasa semakin menyesakkan dadanya.

Sehun meletakkan serbetnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Kris dan dengan langkah cepat melangkah keluar dari ruang makan itu, berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sana, membebaskan diri dari suasana yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Dia sudah membuka pintu ruang makan itu sedikit, ketika tangan Kris yang ramping dan kuat terulur begitu saja di belakangnya. Telapak tangannya mendorong pintu itu supaya menutup lagi.

Kris sudah berdiri di belakang Sehun, begitu dekat hingga napasnya berembus hangat di puncak kepala Sehun dan dadanya hampir menyentuh punggung Sehun. Sehun berdiri dengan gugup menghadap pintu, masih membelakangi Kris, jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa.

Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik dengan hembusan lembut di telinga Sehun, membuat bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri.

"Kenapa kau begitu buru-buru berpamitan Sehun? Apakah kau takut kepadaku?"

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE CHAPTER 5**

**BY SATHY AGATHA**

"_Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu . satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, Karena dengan begitu , kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahat ku ini , sangat sulit untuk di cintai …._

_Kris Wu -_

"_Bukankah Cinta Juga sama? Aku selalu Berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dan obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain ._

_Wu Yi Fan –_

Debar di jantung Sehun makin kencang. Perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan seekor tikus yang terperangkap dalam cengkeraman kucing besar. Kucing itu tidak ingin memakannya dulu, dia lebih memilih bermain-main dengan korbannya, membuatnya kaku ketakutan, sebelum menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Ti...tidak, saya hanya sedikit lelah.."

"Kau sudah tidur seharian ini, tidak mungkin kau lelah." Kris masih berbisik pelan di telinga Sehun. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, lelaki itu menunduk makin dalam, jemarinya menyingkap leher T-Shirt Sehun sehingga menampakkan pundaknya yang rapuh. Dengan gerakan sensual yang mengancam, lelaki itu mengecup pundak Sehun, ringan bagaikan kupu-kupu, tapi membuat Sehun gemetaran, "Kau bisa menemaniku bercakap-cakap malam ini. Aku kesepian."

Apakah lelaki ini mabuk? Sehun bertanya-tanya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi terhimpit oleh Kris di pintu. Dia takut lelaki ini berbuat kasar kepadanya, karena sepertinya lelaki ini dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Lepaskan saya Kris." Suara Sehun pelan, dan gemetar, tetapi dia berusaha terdengar tegas.  
>Kris terkekeh pelan di belakang Sehun. Tetapi lelaki itu melangkah mundur satu langkah dan melepaskan Sehun. Membuat Sehun langsung menghembuskan napas lega merasakan tubuh Kris menjauh.<p>

"Selamat beristirahat Sehun..."

Sehun tidak sempat mendengarkan lagi. Dia langsung membuka pintu ruang makan itu dan setengah berlari ke kamarnya. Dengan tergesa dikuncinya pintu kamarnya, lalu bersandar di pintu itu dengan ketakutan. Aura lelaki itu berbeda, ada nuansa kejam di sama. Kris yang di ruang makan tadi mirip sekali dengan Kris dalam mimpi Sehun beberapa waktu lalu... Lelaki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Yi Fan...

Sehun memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintunya terkunci rapat, dia melangkah ke ranjang dan duduk di sana dengan gelisah. Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan misterius yang menghantui rumah ini. Membuatnya merasa diawasi, merasa tidak tenang setiap saat. Sehun harus keluar dari rumah ini, dia mungkin bisa menemukan teman di daerah terpencil yang bisa menampungnya, jauh dari jangkauan para wartawan. Ya, sebesar apapun resikonya, Sehun merasa dia harus segera pergi dari rumah ini.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Sehun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap merasakan terpaan sinar matahari menyilaukannya. Astaga.. sudah jam berapa ini?

Sepertinya karena semalam dia lama tidak bisa tidur, dia bangun kesiangan. Dengan gugup dia duduk di ranjangnya. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, membuat Sehun waspada. Dia memang sengaja mengunci pintunya, hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga atas ketakutan yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini Hankyung." Suara Hankyung sang kepala pelayan terdengar di luar, "Tuan Kris meminta saya memastikan anda baik-baik saja, karena anda tidak turun untuk sarapan."

"Saya.. saya baik-baik saja." Sehun merapikan rambutnya dan memastikan piyamanya rapi, lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang dan membuka kunci pintu. Hankyung tampak berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Saya bangun kesiangan, mungkin karena pengaruh obat dari dokter, maafkan saya tidak turun untuk makan malam." Sehun tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Hankyung.

Ada seulas senyum kecil yang muncul di wajah Hankyung yang datar. Tetapi hanya sekerjapan mata dan menghilang, hingga Sehun sendiri tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya. "Tidak apa-apa Tuan Sehun. Saya senang anda baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kalau anda sudah siap, Tuan Kris ingin bertemu di ruang kerjanya." Hankyung sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Sehun termangu. Kenapa Kris ingin bertemu dengannya? Dibayangkannya suasana makan malam kemarin yang menakutkan, membuatnya merasa enggan.

Sementara itu, langkah Hankyung tampak meragu, kemudian dia berhenti melangkah dan berputar, menatap ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "Anda mengunci pintu kamar anda." Hankyung menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh... iya.." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya gugup, tidak tahan dipandang setajam itu, benaknya berputar mencari alasan, "Saya terbiasa mengunci pintu kamar di rumah, maafkan saya membawa kebiasaan itu di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa." Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya harap anda melakukannya terus."

"Melakukan apa?" Sehun menatap Hankyung dengan bingung.

"Mengunci pintu kamar anda setiap malam." Hankyung berucap misterius, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku bingung di ambang pintu, memikirkan arti dari kata-kata Hankyung. Lelaki itu menyuruhnya mengunci pintu kamar setiap malam. Seakan-akan ada bahaya yang mengintainya kalau dia tidak mengunci pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri

_Ada bahaya apa yang mengintainya di rumah ini?_

"Maafkan aku memanggilmu kemari." Lelaki itu sedang menghadap berkas-berkas yang tampaknya rumit di meja kerjanya. Ketika dia melihat Sehun melirik berkas-berkas itu, Kris tersenyum, "Oh... aku sedang memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan, kau tahu wartawan-wartawan di depan itu membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah, jadi aku melakukan pekerjaanku dari dalam rumah. Untunglah teknologi sudah cukup maju sekarang ini, jadi perusahaanku tetap aman dan terkendali. Duduklah Sehun, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Sehun mengikuti permintaan Kris dan duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Kris, mengamati ketika lelaki itu merenung dengan kedua tangan ditumpangkan di dagu. Lalu lelaki itu menghela napas,

"Mungkin apa yang akan kukatakan ini akan sangat mengejutkanmu." Tatapannya berubah lembut, penuh permintaan maaf, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas tingkahku saat makan malam kemarin, aku tahu itu keterlaluan dan tidak dapat dimaafkan. Tetapi semoga kau mengerti, mungkin malam itu aku sedang mabuk, aku bahkan tidak begitu ingat apa yang kulakukan dan kukatakan, tapi aku tahu itu buruk, dan aku menyesal."

Ini Kris yang biasa. Sehun menyimpulkan dalam hatinya, lelaki ini kembali menjadi Kris yang berwibawa dengan auranya yang tulus. Tidak menakutkan seperti semalam, Sehun masih begidik mengingat kejadian semalam... Dan Kris mengatakan dia mabuk, mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya lelaki itu masih bersedih atas kematian ibunya. Bagaimanapun mereka sepasang kekasih bukan? Mungkin kelakuan menakutkan Kris yang kemarin masih bisa dimaklumi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti..."

Kris tersenyum lalu matanya berubah serius, "Well, ini mengenai apa yang akan kuungkapkan kepadamu Sehun... aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak menghubungimu sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya sebelum mengatakannya kepadamu..." Lelaki itu mengambil album foto yang pernah dilihat Sehun sebelumnya, di situ ada foto kedua orang tua angkat Kris dan kakak Kris yang lebih tua, " Kau lihat, ini kedua orang tua angkatku dan kakak angkatku, namanya Woo bin." Mata Kris tampak sedih, "Mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan... kedua orang tua angkatku meninggal di tempat begitupun Woo bin... tetapi jauh, lama sebelum Woo bin meninggal dia menitipkan sebuah rahasia kepadaku..."

Sehun menatap foto Woo bin di sana. Lelaki yang tampan. Dengan senyumnya yang hangat, sayang sekali dia harus meninggal di usia muda.

"Woo bin pernah mengatakan kepadaku, di masa mudanya dia pernah melakukan perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab, dia menghamili kekasih masa SMUnya, tetapi hubungan mereka tidak berjalan baik sehingga dia memberikan uang kepada kekasihnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan kemudian dia pergi dan meninggalkan kekasihnya..." Kris menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. "Tetapi kemudian, dia menyadari bahwa ternyata kekasihnya di masa lalunya itu tidak pernah mengugurkan kandungannya, dia ternyata mempunyai seorang Putra yang waktu itu sudah berumur satu tahun."

Sehun mulai menangkap sinyal-sinyal itu. Benaknya menarik kesimpulan, tetapi pikiran logisnya tidak mau percaya... apakah itu benar? Mungkinkah itu? Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa begitu kebetulan?

"Ya Sehun... Putra Woo bin adalah dirimu." Kris melemparkan jawaban itu, menghapuskan semua keraguan di pikiran Sehun, "Tidakkah kau lihat foto itu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu."

Sehun menatap foto itu, kali ini tangannya gemetar, begitupun hatinya, ikut tergetar. Oh astaga, lelaki ini, yang sedang membalas senyumnya di foto ini adalah ayahnya? Ayahnya yang selama ini dia anggap tidak pernah ada? Ayahnya yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui di mana dia berada, tidak berani ditanyakannya, meski hatinya bertanya-tanya?

Sehun mengakui mereka mirip, warna kulit itu, warna rambut yang pekat, bentuk alis dan bibir mereka, bahkan bibir mereka mirip. Sisanya adalah warisan dari Jin-Ri... tetapi Sehun menyadari dia percaya kepada Kris, Woo bin adalah ayahnya. Tetapi.. ayahnya sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya sejak dia berumur satu tahun, kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah menemuinya? Apakah ayahnya juga menolaknya seperti ibunya? Menganggapnya seperti aib di masa lalu yang harus dienyahkan?

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dari foto itu, menatap Kris dengan tatapan ragu dan takut, ragu akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kris, "Apakah ayah saya... dia juga menolak saya?"

"Jangan menggunakan kata 'saya' Sehun, itu terlalu formal." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dan astaga, tidak Sehun, ayahmu mencintaimu..dia langsung menemui kakek dan nenekmu ketika dia tahu bahwa Jin-Ri membuangmu. Tetapi kakek dan nenekmu begitu ketakutan bahwa Woo bin akan merenggutmu dari kalian, mereka mengancam Woo bin kalau dia berani menemuimu, mereka akan menuntut Woo bin karena telah memperkosa Jin-Ri. Ancaman yang bodoh... tetapi Woo bin begitu mencintaimu sehingga takut pertikaian itu akan mempengaruhimu, karena itu dia menerima kesepakatan dengan kakek dan nenekmu."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Bahwa ayahmu tidak boleh menemuimu. Tidak boleh berinteraksi denganmu, setidaknya sampai kau berusia tujuh belas tahun dan sudah dewasa dan bisa menerima penjelasan. Sebagai gantinya, kakek dan nenekmu akan mengirimkan laporan perkembanganmu dan mengabari keadaanmu." Kris mengeluarkan dua album foto besar dari laci meja kerjanya, "Kakek dan nenekmu mengirim foto perkembanganmu kepada Woo bin secara berkala, dan ayahmu menyimpannya di sini." Kris mendorong album foto itu kepada Sehun. Di dalamnya berisi foto-foto masa kecil Sehun. Tentu saja Kris tidak mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki enam album besar lain yang berisi foto-foto Sehun ketika dewasa, yang dikirim oleh para anak buahnya yang mengikuti Sehun secara diam-diam dan mengambil fotonya secara rahasia setiap saat.

Sehun membuka album-album foto itu. Kris benar. Isinya adalah fotonya dari bayi sampai kanak-kanak. Jadi selama ini ayahnya mengawasinya dari kejauhan, mencintainya diam-diam...matanya terasa panas, mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia hanya menceritakan tentangmu kepadaku karena aku adik laki-laki yang dipercayainya. Meskipun aku hanya adik angkat, kami sangat dekat dan bersahabat..." Mata Kris melembut, "Dia selalu menunjukkan foto-fotomu dengan bangga, menyimpannya dengan hati-hati... dan berkata dia tak sabar untuk menunggu usiamu tujuh belas tahun dan menemuimu, mengatakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya..." Kris menghela napas panjang, "Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mencapai saat itu... sebelum usiamu tujuh belas, dia sudah terenggut karena kecelakaan tragis itu."

Air mata Sehun menetes di pipinya tanpa disadarinya. Ayahnya ternyata begitu menyayanginya. Dia ternyata bukan Putra yang ditolak dan ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, setidaknya ayahnya menyayanginya. Album foto itu basah oleh air matanya yang menetes. Dengan tangan gemetar diusapnya air matanya, dan dipeluknya album foto itu seakan itu harta yang paling berharga baginya, "Album foto ini... bolehkah aku membawanya ke kamar? Aku ingin melihat-lihatnya..." dan Sehun ingin membuka setiap lembar album ini sambil membayangkan bagaimana ayahnya membuka album ini dulu ketika dia masih hidup. Album ini menyimpan kenangan, kenangan berharga akan ayahnya yang tak sempat dikenalnya.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja Sehun.. itu milikmu." Dia menatap Sehun dengan serius, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku begitu kuat melarangmu keluar dari rumah ini... selain karena wartawan-wartawan itu... ini alasannya, sebelum meninggal, Woo bin memintaku menjagamu. Woo bin meninggal ketika usiamu delapan tahun. Aku berusia dua puluh tahun ketika itu. Dia memintaku menjagamu.. karena itulah aku berusaha mencarimu. Tetapi sama seperti yang dilakukan kakek dan nenekmu kepada Woo bin, mereka melarangku mendekatimu... apalagi aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu, jadi mereka melarangku mendekatimu sampai kapanpun, dan melarangku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepadamu, karena saat itu karier Jin-Ri sedang sangat menanjak... mereka takut akan ada skandal yang mempengaruhi karier Jin-Ri.. jadi aku mundur dan menunggu."

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu terasa menggelitik Sehun sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Apakah kau mendekati ibuku karena..."

"Ya, aku mendekati ibumu karena mencari jalan untuk menemuimu. Tetapi jangan salah paham, aku memang tertarik pada Jin-Ri, dia cantik dan menyenangkan dan aku serius untuk memperistrinya, dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan istri yang cantik, sekaligus bisa menunaikan janjiku kepada Woo bin, untuk menjagamu sebagai Putraku." Kris mengernyit mendengar kebohongannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada Jin-Ri, apalagi memperisteri perempuan yang palsu di segala hal itu, dan daripada menjadikan Sehun putranya, Kris lebih tertarik menjadikan Sehun istrinya.

Sementara itu Sehun berpikir dan menelaah semua hal. Pantas di saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, Kris begitu ngotot agar mereka menjadi satu keluarga dan agar Sehun tinggal bersamanya kalau dia dan Jin-Ri menikah nanti. Ternyata ini alasannya. Dan ternyata ini pula alasan kuat kenapa Kris menahannya di rumah ini.

"Ternyata semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana...Jin-Ri meninggal dan..." Kris menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku, aku berencana memberitahukan kepadamu pelan-pelan. Tetapi aku tidak mau kau salah paham dan bingung karena aku menahanmu di sini. Aku...meski tidak berhubungan darah, aku sama saja seperti pamanmu. Ayahmu menitipkanmu kepadaku untuk kujaga, dan aku ingin melakukan janjiku kepadanya. Karena itu, kumohon kau mau mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku."

Sehun tertegun, teringat akan tekadnya semalam untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini. Tetapi waktu itu dia ketakutan atas tingkah Kris yang aneh dan dia tidak tahu tentang kenyataan ini. Apakah dia harus mempertimbangkan lagi?

"Ada banyak kisah tentang Woo bin yang ingin kubagi denganmu, kalau kau tertarik ingin mendengar tentang ayahmu.." Kris melemparkan tawaran yang sangat menarik bagi Sehun, membuat Sehun tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah Kris, aku... aku akan tinggal di rumah ini, aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau berbagi cerita tentang ayahku kepadaku."

"Aku salah mengatakan kau kurang cerdik.. kau ternyata cerdik." Bayangan di kegelapan itu melemparkan senyum jahatnya kepada Kris, "Kau berhasil menahannya di rumah ini."

"Diam Yi Fan!" Kris menggeram marah, "Kau hampir membuatnya kabur semalam, dan aku yang harus membereskan kerusakan yang kau buat."

"Aku tidak tahan kalau dia ada di dekatku. Rasanya aku ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat..."

"Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, aku akan membuat Sehun pergi dari rumah ini. Jauh darimu sehingga kau tidak bisa menemukannya lagi." Kris mendesis, mengancam.

Tanggapan yang dia terima dari Yi Fan hanyalah tawa mengejeknya yang khas, "Apakah kau berani melepaskannya Kris? Kau bahkan tidak tahan jauh-jauh darinya, aku ragu kau berani membuatnya jauh dariku, karena itu sama saja menjauhkannya darimu."

Kris terdiam, tertegun kaku. Tetapi kemudian menatap Yi Fan dengan pandangan menantang,

"Kalau kau membahayakan Sehun, aku akan melakukannya. Aku lebih mementingkan keselamatan Sehun daripada kebahagiaanku. Kalau dengan menjauhkannya dari diriku dan kau akan membuat Sehun bahagia dan selamat, aku akan melakukannya."

Yi Fan mengerutkan keningnya, mulai menyadari kebenaran dari ancaman Kris, dia menatap Kris penuh spekulasi.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya,"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Walaupun begitu, Sehun tidak akan lepas dariku, aku akan mencarinya kemanapun. Percuma saja Kris. Apapun yang terjadi... Sehun akan menjadi milikku."

Tawa Yi Fan masih membahana di kegelapan, penuh dengan ejekan yang kejam...

"Kalau terjadi apapun kepadaku. Kau akan melakukannya kan Hankyung?" 

Hankyung menatap ragu ke arah Kris, tahu kalau Yi Fan mendengarkan di dalam sana. 

"Kau tidak usah takut." Kris menghela napas, "Aku minta maaf atas insiden kecelakaan itu, yang hampir merenggut keluargamu.,,," lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Monster ini kadangkala sangat kuat, tetapi aku akan menahannya sekuat tenaga. Sementara itu, kau lakukan apa yang kuminta untuk kulakukan." 

Monster...Hankyung membatin dalam hati. Panggilan itu sangat cocok untuk Tuan Yi Fan, lelaki itu berjiwa kelam dan bengis, melindas siapapun yang menghalanginya tanpa ampun. Hankyung takut setengah mati kepada Tuan Yi Fan. Tetapi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Kris mengalahkan segelanya. Kalau memang nanti terjadi sesuatu kepada Tuan Kris, Hankyung akan melaksanakan instruksinya. Melindungi Sehun dan membawanya lari jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Tuan Yi Fan, meskipun nyawanya menjadi taruhannya.

"Kau masih penasaran akan kasus kematian artis itu?" 

Sapaan itu membuat Myungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum, "Aku sedang menyelidiki kasusnya untuk artikel khusus di majalah. Kau tahu, kisah tentang anak gelap Jin-Ri membuat semuanya makin menarik." 

"Tetapi anak gelap Jin-Ri itu tidak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana. Rumahnya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dia mengambil cuti dari tempat kerjanya, dia seolah lenyap dan aku bahkan mulai ragu kalau dia ada." Teman wartawannya yang bernama Kevin menyahut sambil memutar bola matanya.

Myungsoo tertawa, "Dia memang ada." Dibukanya berkas-berkasnya, "Aku menyelidiki ke sekolahnya dan berhasil mendapatkan fotonya waktu masih muda. Usianya pas. Sepertinya gosip itu benar, Jin-Ri melahirkan anaknya ketika usianya enam belas tahun." 

Kevin mengambil berkas Myungsoo dan mengamati foto Sehun yang terpampang di sana. "Siapa namanya? Sehun? Hmmm dia cantik, sepertinya mewarisi kecantikan ibunya." 

"Asalkan tidak mewarisi sikapnya." Myungsoo tersenyum sinis. Sifat buruk Jin-Ri sebagai artis memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan artis dan wartawan. 

"Bahkan kita tidak bisa menebak siapa ayah anak ini." Kevin menatap Myungsoo dengan serius, "Kau sudah ada ide di mana Sehun berada sekarang ini? Kau harus menemukannya, artikelmu tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan Sehun." 

Myungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya di meja sambil merenung. Sesungguhnya dia mengalami jalan buntu. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Sehun berada. Dia sudah menghubungi semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Sehun, Sehun tidak punya banyak teman dan kenalan. Tetapi semua nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Sehun berada, Namja itu tampaknya lenyap begitu saja. Tetapi Myungsoo bertekad menemukannya, dia pasti akan menemukan Sehun. 

"Dan milyuner kaya itu, pacar Jin-Ri, juga tidak ada kemajuan dengannya ya?" 

Myungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, Kris Wu menjadi satu lagi masalah besar. Sejak kematian Jin-Ri dia sangat sulit ditemui. Pintu gerbangnya selalu tertutup rapat, dia bahkan tampaknya tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya. Penjagaan rumahnya sangat ketat, dan tidak peduli para wartawan berkemah di depan rumahnya, mereka tidak berhasil menemui Kris Wu.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa menjadikannya bahan artikelmu." Kevin mengusulkan.

Myungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, "Siapa? Kris Wu? Tetapi dia hanya milyuner kaya yang kebetulan memacari artis, banyak yang seperti dia, tidak menarik untuk dibahas... Publik akan lebih menyukai kisah anak gelap yang disembunyikan seorang artis sekian lama..."

"Tetapi dari rumor yang aku dengar, Kris Wu selalu membawa kematian di sekelilingnya."  
>"Apa maksudmu?" Myungsoo memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Kevin, insting wartawannya mulai berdering.<p>

"Yah kau tahu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, keluarga angkatnya juga meninggal begitu saja karena kecelakaan mobil... dan sekarang calon isterinya meninggal pula, di rumahnya. Mungkin pria itu menyimpan kutukan yang membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya." gumam Kevin.

Atau pria itu terlibat sesuatu yang menyebabkan kematian orang-orang terdekatnya. Myungsoo menyimpulkan. Matanya menatap berkasnya yang memuat tentang Kris Wu. Well, kalau dia menggali sedikit lebih dalam, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu... Myungsoo bertekad dalam hati, dia akan mencari tahu dan menemukan kisah yang menarik untuk diberitakannya kepada publik.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

From The Darkest Side Bab 6 BY SANTHY AGATHA

"_Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu . satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, Karena dengan begitu , kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahat ku ini , sangat sulit untuk di cintai …._

_Kris Wu -_

"_Bukankah Cinta Juga sama? Aku selalu Berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dan obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain ._

_Wu Yi Fan –_

*****

"Woo bin sangat senang membaca buku, karena itu aku senang ketika siang itu kau memilih duduk di perpustakaan. Aku sangat senang, karena kau sangat mirip dengannya."

Mereka duduk sambil minum kopi dan kue yang disediakan di kebun belakang rumah. Kris sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengajak Sehun duduk dan bercerita. Tentu saja Sehun tidak menolak, jantungnya berdegup kencang, menanti cerita tentang Woo bin, ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Tetapi Kris mengenalnya. Dan lelaki itulah satu-satunya penghubung Sehun dengan ayahnya.

Lelaki itu menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap Sehun dengan alis diangkat, "Aku lupa menanyakannya. Kata Jin-Ri kau bekerja di sebuah biro wisata... apakah mereka tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa masuk kerja?"

"Aku sudah menelepon mereka dan mengambil cuti besarku.. aku punya dua puluh hari cuti besar... tapi kalau lebih dari itu, tidak bisa... jadi beberapa hari lagi aku harus masuk kerja."

Mata Kris berkilat mendengarkan keterangan Sehun, tetapi Sehun tidak melihatnya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, matanya menatap ke arah album foto keluarga itu dengan sangat tertarik.

Kris begitu baik, dia menunjukkan album foto keluarga kepada Sehun, di sana ada foto Woo bin dan dengan rinci Kris menjelaskan masing-masing kisahnya,

"Ini foto Woo bin waktu wisuda..." Kris menunjukkan jarinya ke foto lelaki muda yang tampak begitu bahagia dan mengenakan toga yang terpasang rapi, senyumnya lebar, dan sangat mirip dengan Sehun. "Dia sangat gugup pagi itu... karena di hari yang sama dia diwawancara oleh perusahaan besar yang sudah memesannya jauh-jauh hari. Kau tahu, Woo bin mahasiswa jenius, jadi banyak yang mengejarnya ketika lulus. Dia memilih penghasilan terbesar meskipun dia harus bekerja keras. Lebih dari separuh gajinya dia kirimkan kepada kakek dan nenekmu, untuk membantu biaya perawatanmu."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, "Ayahku melakukan itu?"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, "Keluarga angkatku tidak kaya dan ayah Woo bin tidak tahu tentang dirimu, jadi Woo bin harus bekerja keras demi bisa mengirimkan uang untukmu... Mereka dulunya sahabat ayahku, ayah Woo bin sempat satu sekolahan dengan ayahku di London. Mereka terus menjalin persahabatan ketika ayah Woo bin ditugaskan ke salah satu cabang perusahaan di Yunani, di dekat rumah ayahku. Ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggal, ayahku menunjuk ayah Woo bin sebagai waliku sampai aku berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan bisa menerima warisan sah secara hukum.

Dan kemudian ayah Woo bin harus kembali ke negaranya, sehingga aku dibawanya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Aku cukup bahagia dengan keluarga angkatku, mereka menyayangiku dan tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai orang luar. Ketika usiaku dua puluh tahun, mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan dan itu merupakan pukulan yang sangat besar untukku. Karena masih kurang dari usia wajibku untuk menerima warisan, Aku mengajukan gugatan ke pengadilan dan dikabulkan, dan mereka akhirnya memberikanku warisanku. Yang ternyata sangat besar, ditambah dengan bunga dan pengembangan saham selama bertahun-tahun, membuatku luar biasa kaya. Aku akhirnya mengembangkan perusahaan dan di sinilah aku." Kris tersenyum menyesal, "Aku menyesal keluarga angkatku pergi begitu cepat karena aku belum membalas budi kepada mereka.. dan aku menyesal karena kau tidak sempat bertemu Woo bin.."

Sehun mendengarkan kisah Kris dan termenung. Kisah lelaki ini hampir sama dengannya, mereka sama-sama kehilangan orangtuanya dan bertahan hidup dari kasih sayang orang lain yang mencintai mereka. Ada perasaan empati yang berkembang untuk Kris di hati Sehun, membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Kris menyesap kopinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke album foto, "Mari kita bahas lagi tentang Woo bin, ini fotonya ketika dia merayakan ulang tahun ke dua puluh. Kau tahu apa doanya? Dia ingin waktu cepat berlalu dan kau segera berumur tujuh belas tahun..."

Sehun membawa album foto itu ke kamarnya. Ada kekosongan besar yang dirasakannya atas kematian Jin-Ri. Kekosongan itu menciptakan palung yang dalam di hatinya. Karena ibunya telah tiada. Tetapi palung itu juga menyisakan goresan menyakitkan, karena dia tahu pasti ibunya tidak pernah mencintainya dan tidak pernah menyayanginya.

Perasaannya terhadap ayahnya berbeda. Dia hanya mengenal Woo bin, Ayahnya, dari cerita-cerita Kris dan dari foto-foto keluarga yang sekarang dibukanya di atas ranjangnya. Tetapi hatinya terasa sedih, mengetahui bahwa ayahnya mencintainya, tetapi tidak pernah bisa menemuinya. Mengetahui bahwa kecelakaan itu telah merenggut ayahnya bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki seorang ayah yang selalu menjaganya diam-diam. Rasanya seperti sesuatu direnggut dari jantung dan dihantamkan ke tanah.

Mata Sehun terasa panas, dan tanpa tertahankan air matanya menetes jatuh, mengenai wajah ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum di foto. Diusapnya air matanya dan tangisnya semakin terisak. Tangis yang terlambat, atas kematian ayahnya, atas kesempatan untuk bertemu yang tidak pernah tersampaikan, atas penyesalannya karena tidak pernah sempat mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai ayahnya dan selalu memikirkannya.

"Ayah..." Sehun mengusap foto itu sambil menangis, "Ayah..." Air matanya tak terbendung. Dan dia terisak-isak di kamar itu.

Di luar kamarnya, Kris berdiri membeku. Meresapi kepedihan Sehun. Ada kepedihan yang sama di matanya. Sebuah penyesalan yang tak tertahankan.

"Maafkan aku Sehun." Kris menggumam dalam hati dan mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.. Kalau saja dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya, mungkin dia masih bisa mengharapkan Sehun mengerti. Tetapi kekejaman Yi Fanlah yang menyebabkan Sehun tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, dan Yi Fan melakukannya dengan tangan Kris.

"Bakar biro wisata itu nanti malam." Yi Fan memberikan instruksi dengan dingin di telepon, "Buat seperti kecelakaan."

Suara Kangin di sana menyahut dengan patuh, "Baik tuan. Saya akan laksanakan sebaik mungkin."

Yi Fan meletakkan gagang teleponnya dan tersenyum. Dia memang tak segan-segan mengotori tangannya dengan darah kalau perlu. Tetapi untuk hal-hal semacam ini, dia punya Kangin untuk melaksanakannya, pegawainya yang setia dan bersedia melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Begitu biro wisata tempat Sehun bekerja terbakar habis. Sehun tidak punya alasan untuk masuk kerja karena cutinya sudah habis.

Berita di koran itu membuat mata Sehun terbelalak. Sebuah kawasan ruko terbakar habis dilalap api, tidak ada korban jiwa, tetapi kerugian uangnya luar biasa. Ruko itu menampung banyak usaha niaga, seperti salon, bank perkreditan rakyat, toko elektronik, dan biro wisata tempat Sehun bekerja.

Sehun mencoba menelepon atasannya. Tetapi selalu terhubung dengan mailbox. Mungkin atasannya sedang sibuk ... siapa yang tidak sibuk kalau lahan bisnisnya terbakar habis seperti itu? Sehun membayangkan atasannya dengan sedih, atasannya lelaki setengah baya yang baik dengan keluarga besar dan anak-anak yang baik pula. Tidak terbayangkan betapa sedihnya mereka kehilangan bisnis keluarga seperti itu. Semoga semua sudah diasuransikan, Sehun membatin.

Dan sekarang dia harus memikirkan pekerjaan, karena sudah jelas dengan kejadian ini, dia tidak punya pekerjaan lagi.

"Kau bisa menjadi asistenku." Kris mengusulkan ketika Sehun menceritakan kebakaran yang menimpa biro hukum tempatnya bekerja.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tidak Kris... aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain, segera."

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan belum bisa keluar dari rumah ini, Para wartawan masih berkerumun di sana, mengendus sana dan sini. Aku juga mengalami nasib sama, tidak bisa keluar, aku harus menjalankan perusahaanku dari rumah...akan sangat membantu kalau aku mempunyai asisten."

Sehun menatap Kris ragu. Jalan keluar yang diberikan oleh Kris memang membantu mereka berdua, tetapi Sehun merasa tidak enak, dia telah begitu banyak memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Kris. Dan sekarang bahkan lelaki itu memberinya pekerjaan.

"Terimalah. Dan jangan merasa tidak enak. Aku keluargamu bukan? Keluarga saling membantu." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum.

Bagaimana Sehun bisa menolak kalau menerima penawaran seperti itu?

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan Sehun tinggal di rumah itu. Hubungannya dengan Kris berlangsung dengan baik karena mereka berinteraksi dengan intens hampir setiap hari.

Secara aktual. Hanya Kris yang ditemui oleh Sehun setiap harinya, hanya Kris teman bicara dan berbaginya, dan hanya Kris satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya berkomunikasi.

Menjadi asisten Kris sangat rumit dan Sehun harus belajar banyak. Mengerjakan pekerjaan di perusahaan internasional tentu saja berbeda dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan administrasi di sebuah biro wisata. Tetapi Kris dengan sabar membantu dan membimbingnya sehingga dia lancar mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

Dan perasaan Sehun berkembang kepada Kris. Oh ya, lelaki itu sangat tampan bagaikan dewa Yunani di kisah-kisah para dewa. Dengan warna rambutnya yang indah, matanya yang dalam dan garis wajahnya yang keras. Penampilan fisik lelaki itu pastilah bisa menaklukkan wanita serta pria manapun, termasuk Sehun. Tetapi bukan itu yang utama, sikap Kris yang lembut dan perhatian kepadanyalah yang membuatnya terpesona. Kris selalu membantunya, menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik, lelaki itu mendengarkannya dan bersedia memberikan solusi yang baik. Sehun merasa nyaman bersama Kris, dan mulai merindukan lelaki itu ketika mereka tidak bersama.

Apakah dia mulai mencintai Kris Wu?

Pipi Sehun memerah. Oh Astaga, dia tidak boleh menumbuhkan perasaan itu. Lagipula Kris pasti tidak punya perasaan apapun kepadanya. Lelaki itu baik kepadanya karena dia adalah Putra Woo bin. Bahkan lelaki itu pernah mengatakan bahwa Sehun boleh menganggapnya sebagai pamannya, sebagai keluarganya. Sehun sangat bodoh jika mengharapkan lebih. Apalagi usia mereka terpaut jauh, dua belas tahun. Sehun yakin Kris akan mencari wanita atau Pria berpengalaman seperti Jin-Ri daripada melirik pria ingusan seperti dirinya. 

Dengan tegas Sehun berusaha mematikan perasaan cinta yang mulai bertumbuh itu.

Yi Fan merasa bosan. Sangat bosan. Dia menuruti permintaan Kris, diam dan menunggu di sudut gelap dan mengamati. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia bersedia menunggu bukan karena ingin menuruti permintaan Kris, tetapi lebih karena dia melihat bahwa usaha Kris dengan sikap halus dan lembutnya berhasil menahan Sehun di sini.

Tetapi lama kelamaan dia merasa gemas dan tak sabar. Kris terlalu lambat. Dia bersikap seperti keluarga, memperlakukan Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan tak segera bertindak.

Kalau dia bisa keluar, dia akan segera memiliki Sehun, menguasai tubuh mungil itu dan menjadikannya miliknya. Yi Fan tidak sabar menanti semua itu terjadi.

Tetapi dia memang harus bersabar. Kris sedang kuat dan lelaki itu bisa menahan kemunculannya. Yi Fan hanya tinggal menunggu Kris lengah, lalu dia akan muncul dan bertindak.

Dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat untuk menguasai Sehun, lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya.

_Tunngu Sehun, kau akan sangat menikmati ketika aku memilikimu._

"Maafkan aku, aku baru sadar, apakah kau merasa bosan? Kau hampir tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini. Aku menyesal." Kris meletakkan serbet makannya dan menatap Sehun penuh permintaan maaf, "Wartawan-wartawan itu sudah tidak berkumpul di depan, tetapi mereka menyebarkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi diam-diam... Aku baru sadar kalau kita tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Kris, aku cukup sibuk di rumah ini." Sehun tersenyum, berusaha meredakan rasa bersalah yang ada di mata Kris, "Aku bekerja, aku membaca koleksi bukumu yang luar biasa, aku menonton televisi dan aku mendengarkan musik."

Kris terkekeh, "Sungguh Sehun, aku harus mengajakmu keluar dari rumah ini kapan-kapan." Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Omong-omong tentang musik, kita bisa berdansa." Lelaki itu berdiri lalu mendekati pemutar musik di rak samping meja makan. Setelah musik berputar, dia berdiri di dekat Sehun, mengulurkan tangan sambil setengah membungkuk elegan,

" maukah anda memberi kehormatan kepada saya untuk mengajak anda berdansa?"

Sehun terkekeh dan membalas uluran tangan Kris,

Kris melangkah mundur, mengajak Sehun ke area kosong di ruang makan yang besar itu. Diletakkannya sebelah tangan Sehun di pundaknya dan yang satunya lagi di genggamannya, dibimbingnya Sehun mengikuti langkah dansanya.

Sehun terkekeh lagi sambil dengan susah payah mengikuti gerakan kaki Kris, "Aku akan menginjak kakimu, aku tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya."

Kris ikut terkekeh dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Lalu tiba-tiba saja mata mereka bertatapan dengan dalam, dan sesuatu terjadi begitu saja. Suasana penuh canda berubah menjadi sensual.

Dan ketika Kris menundukkan kepala untuk mencium bibir Sehun. Sehun memejamkan mata.

Bibir itu mulanya terasa dingin, menyentuh bibir Sehun yang lembut. Mengecupnya dengan lembut. Lalu sisi bibirnya mulai membuka bibir Sehun, dan memagut bibir bawah Sehun. Kris menyesapnya dengan lembut, menikmati kemanisan yang ada di sana. Setelah yakin Sehun menerimanya, lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya dan membimbing lengan Sehun supaya merangkul lehernya, lalu memeluk Sehun erat-erat dan melumat bibirnya.

Ciuman Kris sangat luar biasa, semula dingin lalu panas membakar. Lelaki itu melumat bibir Sehun dengan kehausan, mencecap seluruh sudutnya dengan bibirnya. Ketika bibir Sehun membuka, lidahnya menelusup masuk, mulanya hati-hati kemudian masuk semakin dalam, bertemu dengan lidah Sehun dan berjalinan di sana, mulut mereka berpadu dan tubuh mereka menjadi semakin rapat.

Ketika Kris melepaskan kepalanya, matanya yang dalam bertatapan dengan mata Sehun, penuh gairah,

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Sehun." Bisiknya dengan suara parau. Logat asing terdengar kental di suaranya, membuktikan kalau lelaki itu sedang terbawa gairahnya.

Dan bagaimana mungkin Sehun menolak ajakan sensual itu? Mata Kris begitu dalam, menghipnotisnya, dan Sehun seolah tenggelam di sana, kehilangan daya dalam jebakan sensual yang luar biasa panas.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Sehun seolah Sehun sangat ringan, lalu membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kesan pertama Sehun atas kamar Kris adalah kamar itu begitu gelap. Nuansanya hitam, cokelat, dan abu-abu. Sangat lelaki. Tubuhnya dibaringkan dengan lembut di atas seprai sutra berwarna hitam pekat. Dan lelaki itu lalu berbaring di sebelahnya, memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau." Kris mengangkat dagu Sehun supaya menatap matanya yang dalam, "Kau bisa pergi kalau kau berubah pikiran. Tetapi kalau kau memutuskan iya. Maka kau tidak bisa mundur lagi."

Sehun menatap Kris dan berpikir. Kris begitu baik kepadanya selama ini. Hanya Kris yang ada dalam hidupnya sebulan terakhir ini, dan Sehun hampir yakin kalau dia mencintai lelaki ini. Suasana malam ini begitu mistis, dan Sehun ternggelam ke dalam godaan sensual. Dia siap. Meskipun mungkin dia akan menyesal keesokan harinya, tetapi malam ini dia siap.

Kris sepertinya membaca penerimaan dari mata Sehun, lelaki itu mengerang, lalu melumat bibir Sehun lagi dengan bergairah, lumatannya tidak ditahan-tahan lagi. Lelaki itu melahap seluruh bibir Sehun, menjilat dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya, mencecap rasanya. 

"Ah ya Ampun, akhirnya aku memilikimu sayang." Kris mengerang parau. Jemarinya bergerak dan menaikkan T-Shirt Sehun, sehingga dada Sehun yang berwarna menggoda terpampang di depannya,

"Ah... indahnya.. Sehun yang indah.. aku akan memujamu, aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan sayang..." jemari Kris bergerak lembut dan menyentuh puting Sehun, lalu bibirnya menyusul dan menyesapnya lembut. Sehun mengerang, merasakan keintiman baru yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"Kris... jangan... jangan disitu." Sehun mengerang merasakan rasa panas menyerangnya, di putingnya yang sekarang menegak kaku, rasa panas itu membakarnya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menggoda, "Jangan di sini katamu?" senyumnya polos dan sensual. Lelaki itu menjilat puting Sehun sambil lalu kemudian meniupnya lembut, "Apa Sehun? Katakan lagi... kau bilang jangan di situ?"

"Oh.. ya Kris.. yaa... di situ Kris." Sehun mengerang putus asa, putingnya mengencang dan mendamba. Mendambakan bibir Kris yang panas dan lidahnya yang menggoda.

Dan Kris mengabulkan permintaannya, tidak mau membuat Sehun tersiksa lama-lama. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, lalu mengisap puting Sehun dengan penuh gairah, memuja dada Sehun bergantian, membuat tubuh Sehun menggeliat dan melengkungkan punggungnya mendamba.

Jemari Kris bergerak dan menuju pusat gairah Sehun, tempat di mana rasa panas itu terus muncul ketika putingnya dihisap dengan penuh gairah oleh Kris. Jemari itu menelusup menyingkap Jeansnya dan menyusup ke balik celana dalamnya , dan menyentuh kejantanan sehun. Dengan ahlinya Kris menggerakkan jarinya, mennyentuhnya dengan hati-hati .

Jemari Kris mengusapnya pelan dan tubuh Sehun seakan disetrum oleh listrik, dia mengigit bibirnya dan mengerang. Mata Kris mengamati setiap reaksi Sehun dengan penuh gairah. Jemarinya menggoda lagi, kali ini mengocok titik sensitif Sehun dan kemudian melakukan usapan memutar di atasnya . Erangan Sehun makin kencang, membuat mata Kris berkabut penuh gairah.

"Sehun yang tidak pernah disentuh sebelumnya…." Lelaki itu menunduk ke telinga Sehun dan berbisik parau, "Biarkan aku memuaskanmu." Dicumbunya telinga Sehun membuat Namja itu menggeliat penuh gairah. Dan kemudian dengan cekatan Kris menelanjangi Sehun, membuat Sehun terbaring tanpa busana di atas ranjang berseprai sutra hitamnya. Tampak siap dan menggairahkan bagaikan Dewi Amor yang dikirim dari khayangan untuk memuaskannya.

Kris tak tahan lagi, kepalanya pening oleh gairah. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia harus berhati-hari. Sehun masih perawan dan Kris harus menjaga supaya Sehun terus larut dalam godaan gairahnya. Kris akan terus menggoda Sehun sampai tiba saatnya tubuh pria itu tidak akan mampu menolaknya dan otaknya tidak mau bekerjasama lagi.

Dengan penuh gairah dan keahlian, Kris mencumbu Sehun, bibirnya ada di mana-mana, meninggalkan jejak panas dan basah di seluruh tubuh Sehun, di lehernya, pundaknya, dadanya, perutnya, pinggulnya, dan... Sehun menjerit ketika bibir yang panas itu menyentuh kejantannnya.

Lelaki itu mencumbu kejantanannya tanpa ampun, memujanya. Menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya untuk menggoda Sehun. Lidah Kris mengusap titik paling sensitif di kewanitaan Sehun dan kemudian lelaki itu menghisapnya, membuat Sehun memekik atas sensasi yang dirasakannya.

Ketika Kris memutuskan bahwa Sehun sudah sangat siap untuknya, lelaki itu melepaskan pakaiannya hingga telanjang di depan Sehun. Sehun menatap Kris dengan malu, pipinya merona, menyebar dengan cepat ke tubuhnya, Kris tampak sangat... jantan... oh Astaga... Sehun tidak pernah melihat kejantanan lelaki sebelumnya selain miliknya .. perasaan di dalam dirinya tidak bisa dijelaskan... tiba-tiba Sehun merasa takut.

Kris rupanya melihat rasa takut di mata Sehun. Lelaki itu menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut, kemudian bergantian mengecup mata, dahi, dan pucuk hidung Sehun dengan tak kalah lembutnya, 

"Jangan takut sayang... aku... aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu dan aku mungkin akan menyakitimu.. tapi kau harus percaya kalau aku akan menjagamu."

Sehun percaya. Kelembutan di mata Kris membuatnya percaya, karena itu, ketika lelaki itu menempatkan diri di antara kedua pahanya, Sehun membuka dirinya untuk Kris, lelaki itu setengah menindihnya. Sehun bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang besar dan keras menggesek lubang belakangnya, membuatnya menggeliat oleh sensasi asing yang aneh.

Kris menatap Sehun lembut, tapi ada api di sana, api yang penuh gairah, nafasnya sedikit terengah, sementara pinggulnya bergerak lembut, memperkenalkan bagian dirinya yang keras dan bergairah kepada Sehun.

"Rasanya akan sakit.." Kris berbisik parau, "Kau boleh mencakarku atau mengigitku untuk melampiaskan sakitmu, tetapi kau harus tahu, betapapun sakitnya itu, aku tidak akan berhenti... bukan karena aku ingin menyakitimu, tetapi karena aku harus melakukannya... kau mengerti Sehun?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Kris percaya. Lelaki itu lalu mendesakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan, berusaha membuka pintu untuk memasuki Lubang Sehun. Tetapi Sehun terasa sangat sempit sehingga Kris harus mendesakkan dirinya berkali-kali dengan kewalahan. Sampai kemudian dengan menggertakkan giginya, Kris menekankan dirinya dengan kuat, membuat Sehun merasakan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat di bagian belakangnya .

Sehun menjerit, mencakar lengan Kris meminta lelaki itu berhenti. Tetapi Kris tidak bisa berhenti.. Akhirnya dengan satu tekanan kuat mampu memasukinya , diiringi erangan kesakitan Sehun.

Mereka berbaring bersama dalam diam. Kris sudah membenamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di diri Sehun, menyatu sepenuhnya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bergerak, memberi kesempatan Sehun untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuhnya. Dikecupnya air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata Sehun,

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Kris berbisik pelan sambil mengecup bibir Sehun lembut.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Kris, menemukan kelembutan dan penyesalan di sana. Air matanya turun dan Kris mengecupnya lagi.

"Aku akan bergerak lagi." Suara Kris serak, "Mungkin pada awalnya akan tidak nyaman.." lelaki itu menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Sehun mengernyit.

"Sakit sayang?" Kris memandang Sehun cemas. Tetapi Sehun sudah tidak begitu merasakan sakit lagi, tubuhnya menerima tubuh Kris di dalamnya, membungkusnya dalam kehangatan yang rapat dan panas, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kris tersenyum menerima jawaban Sehun, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Semula pelan, lalu dengan ritme yang makin cepat, sesuai dengan gairah mereka yang makin cepat dan napas mereka yang makin tersengal,

"Oh ya ampun, kau rapat sekali Sehun... kau membungkusku dengan begitu rapat..." Kris berbisik parau penuh gairah, ketika mereka sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Pinggul Sehun bergerak mengikuti Kris membiarkan lelaki itu membawanya ke puncak yang belum pernah dia datangi sebelumnya. Sensasi gerakan tubuh Kris pada penyatuan tubuh mereka luar biasa nikmatnya. Sehun akhirnya memejamkan mata ketika dia mencapai puncak itu, meledakkan dirinya dalam kenikmatan yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan, membuatnya melayang dan meleleh sekaligus. Dan samar dia mendengar Kris mengerang, lelaki itu meledak di dalam tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Setelahnya mereka berbaring berpelukan, dipengaruhi oleh sensasi euforia dan orgasme yang luar biasa dasyat. Kris memeluk Sehun erat-erat, jemarinya menelusuri punggung Sehun yang telanjang, merapatkan tubuh pria itu ke dalam lindungan dada bidangnya.

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam rengkuhan dada Kris, menikmati debaran jantung mereka yang makin lama makin tenang. Orgasme membuatnya mengantuk, sebelum jatuh ke dalam tidurnya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris penuh cinta,

"Aku mencintaimu Kris Wu."

Tatapan Kris kepadanya tampak lembut dan penuh haru, "Aku juga Sehun, aku mencintaimu."

Dan mereka tertidur bersama, dalam pelukan penuh cinta,

Sehun terbangun ketika merasakan pundaknya dikecupi dengan penuh gairah. dadanya diremas dengan lembut tetapi menggoda. Suasana kamar itu gelap karena lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela kaca yang belum ditutup memancarkan cahaya temaram memasuki kamar.

Pria yang mencumbunya ini sangat bergairah. Jemarinya menggoda Sehun, dari dada turun ke kejantannya dan memakinkannya di sana dengan sangat ahli, dengan sangat bergelora. Bibirnya yang panas mencumbui sisi telinga dan leher Sehun. Membuat Sehun makin terjaga, dan kemudian tersadar bahwa dia sedang bersama Kris yang dicintainya.

"Kris?" Sehun mengelus punggung Kris yang sudah mulai menindihnya. Lelaki itu menempatkan dirinya di antara paha Sehun dan menyentuhkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras ke sela paha Sehun.

Kris tampak terlindungi bayangan gelap dalam temaramnya kamar. Dalam pengelihatannya yang masih mengantuk, Sehun melihat Kris tersenyum samar. Tatapan lelaki itu tampak tajam, membuat Sehun ketakutan sekejap, tetapi ditepiskannya ketakutannya itu. Mungkin kegelapan yang meliputi Kris membuat lelaki itu tampak menakutkan, tetapi Sehun yakin Kris tidak akan menyakitinya. Kris mencintainya juga, dan lelaki itu akan menjaganya. Di pejamkannya matanya, dan dibukanya pahanya untuk Kris.

Yi Fan tersenyum dengan penuh gairah sambil menatap Sehun yang memejamkan matanya. Bayangan gelap melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menikmatinya sayang... dan kita baru saja mulai." Bisiknya parau, lalu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di tubuh Sehun. Pria yang sangat diinginkannya.

T.B.C

Maaf bangettt baru bisa update lagi , aku lagi sibuk banget soalnya , mohon di mengerti ya , chap selanjutnya mudah-mudahan nanti malaem , itu juga kalo ga ada halangan yang lain , sekali lagi aku minta maaf ..


	7. Chapter 7

From The Darkest Side Chapter 7 BY SANTHY AGATHA

"_Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu . satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, Karena dengan begitu , kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahat ku ini , sangat sulit untuk di cintai …._

_Kris Wu -_

"_Bukankah Cinta Juga sama? Aku selalu Berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dan obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain ._

_Wu Yi Fan –_

*****

Sehun sedikit mengernyit ketika menatap Kris yang tiba-tiba berbeda. Lelaki itu tampak begitu bergairah, tatapan matanya seolah akan melahapnya hidup-hidup dan meskipun kegelapan meliputi sosok lelaki itu, Sehun bisa merasakan nafsunya yang meluap-luap.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Kris memposisikan dirinya di tengah paha Sehun, kemudian meluncur masuk tanpa permisi, menyatukan dirinya. Sehun mencengkeram pundak Kris, sejenak menahan perasaan tidak nyaman, karena ini baru kedua kalinya Kris memasukinya. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak mau menunggu, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan penuh gairah, seakan begitu kehausan dan akan mati kalau tidak dipuaskan.

Gerakan Kris sedikit kasar, lelaki itu mengecupi seluruh wajah Sehun, lalu bibirnya melumat bibir Sehun dengan penuh gairah, melahapnya tanpa batas. Bibirnya melumat bergantian bibir atas Sehun dan bibir bawah Sehun, menyesapnya, menghisapnya, mengulumnya dan menikmatinya sesukanya. Lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk begitu dalam dan inten. Ciuman itu menyatukan bibir dan lidah mereka, lalu bergerak menggoda, seiring dengan gerakan pinggul lelaki itu yang semakin cepat di bawah sana.

Percintaan itu keras dan cepat. Kris tidak lembut lagi, tetapi setidaknya dia membawa Sehun ke puncak kenikmatan dengan cepat dan meledak, hingga Sehun hampir tak sadarkan diri ketika akhirnya Kris mencapai puncak kepuasan, sekali lagi meledakkan dirinya dalam-dalam jauh di dalam tubuhnya.

Napas mereka terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Sehun membuka matanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam itu. Kris menatapnya seakan menembus hatinya. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda… tiba-tiba perasaan takut itu datang lagi, membuat Sehun begidik dan merasakan dorongan untuk menjauh. Tetapi Kris tiba-tiba saja meraih pinggangnya dan membalikkannya supaya membelakanginya. Lelaki itu menempelkan kejantanannya yang mengeras di bagian belakang pinggul Sehun. Jemarinya menelusur penuh gairah, menyentuh paha Sehun dan mengangkatnya ke atas…

"Kris…?"

"Aku belum puas sayang, malam ini belum selesai untuk kita…"

Lelaki itu menyelipkan dirinya dari belakang dan menyatukannya lagi dengan Lubang Sehun. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi penuh gairah. Membawa Sehun kembali naik ke dalam pusaran yang makin lama makin membawa kesadarannya.

Kris benar, malam itu seakan tidak ada ujungnya, gairah Kris seakan tidak ada habisnya untuk Sehun.

Yang tidak Sehun sadari… sepanjang sisa malam itu, dia bercinta dengan Yi Fan.

Sehun menggeliat ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan langsung merasakan rasa tidak enak yang amat sangat. Lubang Belakangnya terasa tidak nyaman dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Dia membuka matanya dan mengernyit. Kemudian baru menyadari bahwa Kris masih ada di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu masih telanjang dengan selimut putih membungkus pinggangnya, dia berbaring miring dengan bertumpu siku dan telapak tangannya menopang kepalanya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah mengamati Sehun dari tadi, matanya tampak sedih.

Sehun berbaring diam, tiba-tiba merasa malu. Semalam mereka begitu intim dan diliputi gairah. Dan sekarang ketika mereka terbangun dengan logika. Sehun sangat malu dengan ketelanjangan mereka yang diterangi sinar matahari yang menyusup remang-remang dari jendela. Tetapi sepertinya Kris tidak merasakan itu. Jemarinya menelusuri leher Sehun, lalu menurunkan selimutnya ke dadanya, jemarinya menelusur di sana, mengusap dengan lembut ke dada dan turun ke perutnya, selimutnya makin diturunkan ke bawah, ke pahanya…. dan Sehun melihat, semakin jauh selimutnya turun, mata Kris tampak semakin sedih.

"Maafkan aku." Akhirnya lelaki itu bersuara, pekat, penuh kepedihan. Membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?"

Kris menghela napasnya dengan berat, dia lalu mengecup bibir Sehun lembut, dan mengelus pipinya, "Untuk semua kekasaranku…. ini… bekas-bekas ini… Oh Astaga, aku minta maaf Sehun.."

Sehun menatap Kris bingung, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tubuhnya yang tadi di elus oleh Kris. Matanya membelalak, ada bekas-bekas merah ciuman di tubuhnya, dan juga beberapa memar di lengan dan pahanya, mungkin akibat cengkeraman yang terlalu keras. Tetapi Sehun semalam tidak merasakannya, dia terlalu larut dalam gairah, hingga tidak menyadari kalau sentuhan dan ciuman Kris terlalu keras sehingga menimbulkan bekas. Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terasa pegal dan tidak nyaman ketika bangun pagi tadi.

"Aku kasar dan melukaimu…kau memar-memar seperti ini." Kris menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat, "Maafkan aku Sehun."

Sehun membalas pelukan Kris, "Tidak apa-apa Kris, toh aku tidak menyadarinya semalam."

"Maafkan aku menyebabkanmu harus mengalami ini." Lelaki itu tampaknya tidak mendengar kata-kata Sehun.

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun tertegun. Kris tampak merasa sangat bersalah karena melukainya. Semalam memang lelaki itu tampak aneh. Dipenuhi dengan gairah yang sepertinya tidak bisa ditahankan lagi, mungkin gairah itu pula yang menyebabkan Kris terlalu kasar, lelaki itu tidak sengaja…. Tetapi sekarang Kris tampak begitu membenci perbuatannya, tampak begitu jijik kepada dirinya sendiri. Membuat Sehun langsung memeluknya dengan lembut,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kris."

Dan Kris terdiam. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Kau brengsek." Kris menatap bayangan Yi Fan di cermin. "Kau memperlakukannya seperti pelacur."

Yi Fan mengangkat alisnya, "Aku memang seperti itu kalau bercinta. Lagipula… kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah lama tidak bercinta. Apalagi aku sudah menunggu lama untuk memiliki Sehun, bukan salahku kalau aku terlalu bergairah dan sedikit melukainya."

"Sedikit katamu?" Kris menggeram, mengernyit pahit ketika mengingat pemandangan tubuh Sehun tadi pagi. Hatinya langsung hancur, menyadari bahwa Sehun dilukai, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Seluruh tubuh Sehun memar dan merah penuh bekas ciuman dan cengkeramanmu, aku yakin Lubangnya juga terasa sakit meski dia menutupinya darimu. Kau seperti binatang Yi Fan! Dia baru kehilangan keperawanannya, Demi Tuhan!"

"Ah ya…" Yi Fan tertawa, "Dan kau harusnya berterimakasih kepadaku, karena aku memberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil keperawanan Sehun kepadamu. Aku hanya mendapatkan sisanya. Kris. Jadi aku mengambil semuanya."

"Brengsek!" Kris menggeram marah, tinjunya melayang ke arah kaca, menghancurkannya. Membuat bayangan Yi Fan terpecah menjadi kepingan kecil-kecil. Tetapi Yi Fan tidak terpengaruh. Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan luapan emosi Kris,

"Hati-hati Kris." Yi Fan bergumam di sela tawanya, "Kau tahu kalau kau marah, aku akan menguasai tubuh ini."

"Tuan melukai tangan Tuan begitu dalam." Hankyung mencabut hati-hati serpihan kaca di buku jari Kris, setelah yakin tidak ada kaca lagi, dia membasuh luka Kris dengan alkohol dan antiseptic lalu membalut luka itu. "Anda tahu, anda harus menahan kemarahan anda."

"Aku tahu. Kalau aku marah atau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, aku akan lengah dan Yi Fan menjadi kuat." Kris mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang diperban, lalu mengernyit ketika merasakan sakit, "Kemarin malam aku lengah…. dan Yi Fan melukai Sehun."

"Anda tidak bisa menyalahkan diri anda. Kehadiran Sehun membuat tuan Yi Fan semakin kuat."

"Ya aku tahu. Seharusnya aku menjauhkan Sehun dari diriku… tapi aku.. aku mencintainya Hankyung." Suara Kris menjadi tersiksa. "Aku tahu kalau dia berada dekat denganku, dia akan ada dalam bahaya… tetapi aku begitu egois tidak bisa jauh darinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan Hankyung?"

Hankyung mengamati tuannya dengan sedih. Dia juga tidak tahu. Tuannya ini telah menanggung penderitaan sejak lama karena kehadiran Yi Fan yang begitu kejam di dalam dirinya. Tetapi mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Satu tubuh, dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Tuan Kris sangat baik, sayangnya alter egonya… sangat jahat.

Kris menghela napas panjang, menatap Hankyung dengan hati-hati lalu berucap misterius kepada Hankyung. "Lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan pada saatnya nanti Hankyung…"

Myungsoo mengamati rumah Sehun dari dalam mobilnya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa rumah itu kosong dan dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Tetapi dia ingin datang hari ini dan mencoba menemukan petunjuk.

Kenapa Sehun menghilang setelah kematian ibunya di rumah milyuner itu? Apakah Sehun tahu identitasnya sudah terbongkar sehingga dia bersembunyi dari wartawan? Tetapi bersembunyi di mana? Myungsoo sudah mencoba mencari di semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Sehun, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Pria itu berada.

Ketika seorang lelaki tua penjual sayur keliling lewat, dan berhenti untuk beristirahat sambil berteduh di perempatan dekat rumah Sehun, Myungsoo langsung turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri.

"Saya ingin bertamu ke teman saya di rumah ini. Tetapi rumahnya kosong." Myungsoo menunjuk ke arah rumah Sehun.

Pedagang sayur itu menengok ke rumah Sehun dan tersenyum, "Maksud anda Tuan Sehun?"

"Ya. Apakah anda mengenalnya?"

"Saya sudah berdagang di kompleks ini lebih dari tujuh tahun. Saya mengenal Tuab Sehun bahkan saat kakek neneknya masih hidup. Dia Pria yang baik, ramah pada orang tua." Pedagang itu tersenyum mengenang Sehun.

"Anda tahu dia kemana? Tidak ada kabar darinya, dan rumahnya kosong."

"Mungkin dia sedang bersama ibunya?"

Myungsoo langsung mengejar, berharap kalau pedagang sayur itu tahu sesuatu, "Kenapa anda bilang begitu?"

Pedagang itu rupanya tidak mengikuti perkembangan berita artis dan hiburan, dan dia sepertinya tidak tahu kalau Jin-Ri, artis yang sangat terkenal itu adalah ibu Sehun. Pria itu mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Terakhir saya bertemu Tuan Sehun dia berbelanja sedikit. Anda tahu dia selalu berbelanja bahan makanan kepada saya, saya menanyakannya, dan kata Tuan Sehun dia akan pergi beberapa lama bersama ibunya untuk berkenalan dengan calon ayahnya."

Itu informasi yang sangat membantu. Myungsoo merenung setelah pedagang sayur itu pergi dan dia kembali ke mobilnya. Tidak ada yang pernah menebak hal itu. Bahwa Sehun pergi bersama ibunya untuk menginap di rumah milyuner bernama Kris Wu itu. Kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi… berarti Sehun ada di dalam rumah itu ketika kematian ibunya terjadi? Tetapi kenapa tidak ada yang tahu kehadirannya? Bahkan di pemakaman dia tidak muncul. Para wartawan yang sempat berkemah di depan rumah Kris pun tidak bisa menyadari kehadirannya. Sepertinya ada misteri yang tersembunyi di sini. Apakah Kris menyembunyikan Sehun di balik rumah besarnya yang berpagar tinggi?

Myungsoo menjalankan mobilnya, dan mengarahkannya ke rumah Kris dengan penuh tekad. Dia harus bisa mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik pagar yang tinggi itu.

"Astaga… kau terluka." Sehun menyentuh jemari Kris yang dibalut perban, "Kenapa?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Luka ini tidak apa-apa, aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi." Tatapannya berubah lembut ketika menelusuri seluruh tubuh Sehun, "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bercinta dengan Kris sangat menguras energi. Pipi Sehun memerah ketika mengingat itu, dan memang memar-memar dan bekas ciuman di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya bingung, tetapi Kris sudah meminta maaf bukan pagi itu?

"Aku baik-baik saja Kris."

Tatapan Kris kembali sedih, lelaki itu menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Sehun, mengelusnya lembut, "Aku jadi takut bercinta denganmu lagi, aku takut menyakitimu."

"Apakah kau selalu sekasar itu kalau bercinta?" Sehun mengernyit. Kris berkata seolah-olah bercinta dengan kasar itu ada di luar kendalinya.

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Kris tertegun. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak… bukan begitu.. aku hanya terlalu bergairah, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Dikecupnya bibir Sehun lembut. "Kau harus tahu Sehun, hal terakhir yang ada di pikiranku adalah menyakitimu."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Kris, "Aku percaya, Kris."

Ketika Myungsoo sedang mengamati rumah Kris di sudut yang tak terlihat, jendela kacanya diketuk. Dia menoleh dan mengernyitkan keningnya melihat sosok lelaki tua berpakaian rapi berdiri di sana. Diturunkannya kaca jendelanya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Lelaki tua itu tampak serius, dia melirik ke arah rumah mewah milik Kris Wu dan menundukkan tubuhnya supaya jelas melihat Myungsoo, "Anda Myungsoo wartawan investigasi yang saya tahu punya reputasi bagus. Maaf, saya menyelidiki anda sebelumnya." Hankyung menghela napas panjang, "Saya adalah kepala pelayan di rumah Tuan Kris Wu… saya punya informasi untuk anda. Tetapi sebagai gantinya saya ingin meminta tolong anda melakukan sesuatu."

"Melakukan apa?", Myungsoo langsung tertarik ketika mengetahui ada orang dalam yang ingin memberikan informasi.

Hankyung melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tampak tak nyaman berdiri di luar mobil Myungsoo, "Boleh saya masuk? Tidak aman bagi saya untuk berdiri di sini dan bercakap-cakap dengan anda."

Sejenak Myungsoo ragu. Dia menatap Hankyung lagi, tetapi kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki baik-baik. Dia membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Bunyi 'klik' terdengar dan Hankyung melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di sebelah Myungsoo. "Sekarang bagaimana?", tanya Myungsoo kemudian.

"Mohon jalankan mobil anda menjauh dari rumah ini. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada anda di perjalanan."

Hankyung tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepada Myungsoo, informasi yang diberikannya kepada Myungsoo hanyalah kebohongan yang bisa memberikan alasan kepada Myungsoo untuk membantunya. Tuan Kris telah menyuruhnya mencari orang yang dipercaya untuk membawa Sehun kabur kalau tiba waktunya Yi Fan menguasai tubuhnya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Sehun dari Yi Fan. Tetapi Tuan Kris melarangnya memberitahukan semua rencananya kepadanya. Hankyung harus merencanakan semuanya sendiri, dan menjaga jangan sampai Tuan Kris tahu, karena kalau Tuan Kris tahu, Yi Fan kemungkinan besar juga tahu. Rencana ini mengancam nyawanya, Hankyung tahu itu.

Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Anak, menantu, dan cucunya sudah dimintanya pindah jauh ke tempat yang semoga tidak terdeteksi oleh Yi Fan. Hankyung telah memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Dia telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam perpisahan yang haru. Toh usianya tidak akan lama lagi, dia sudah tua dan siap mati demi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Kris.

Sekarang tinggal meyakinkan Myungsoo untuk membantunya. "Tuan Sehun terjebak di rumah Tuan Kris, dia menahannya. Karena Tuan Kris ingin menjadikan Tuan Sehun sebagai pengganti Ibunya." Hankyung menyelesaikan kebohongannya, "Saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Tuan Sehun melarikan diri, Karena saya tidak bisa melakukannya, saya sudah terlalu tua dan Tuan Kris pasti akan bisa melacak saya. Bawa Tuan Sehun menjauh dari rumah ini. Dari kota ini kalau perlu. Saya tahu anda mempunyai banyak koneksi yang bisa membantu anda, dan anda bisa pergi kemana saja tanpa ketahuan, karena itulah saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Tuan Sehun kabur ke luar negeri kalau perlu."

Ini akan menjadi berita yang luar biasa bagus. Myungsoo menghela napas panjang. Merasa senang, "Kalau aku melakukan itu. Apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Anda tidak boleh memuat berita tentang pelarian Sehun atau obsesi Tuan Kris untuk membuatnya menjadi pengganti ibunya." Hankyung tampak serius, "Kalau anda melakukannya, saya akan menyangkal semua pemberitaan anda, dan Tuan Kris bisa membuat anda kehilangan kredibilitas dengan menuntut anda atas pencemaran nama baik."

"Lalu aku dapat untung apa?" Myungsoo mengernyit, mulai merasa bingung atas kesepakatan ini.

"Anda akan mendapatkan berita ekslusif mengenai siapa ayah kandung Sehun. Siapa laki-laki yang menghamili Jin-Ri di masa mudanya. Berita itu akan menguntungkan anda."

Wah. Itu baru luar biasa. Myungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai, " Oke deal. Jadi siapa ayah kandung Sehun?"

Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seseorang akan mengirimkan semua berkasnya ke kantor anda. Nanti setelah anda berhasil membantu Tuan Sehun. Sebelumnya anda harus membantu Tuan Sehun melarikan diri dulu dan menolongnya ke luar kota, kalau perlu ke luar negeri. Anda bisa meminta bantuan koneksi anda yang banyak." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan amplop cokelat yang besar dan tebal dari dalam jasnya. "Saya tidak bisa menggunakan cek atau rekening bank karena itu akan terlacak, jadi maafkan saya menggunakan uang tunai. Ini uang untuk proses membantu Tuan Sehun melarikan diri. Semoga cukup." Hankyung meletakkan amplop itu di dekat perseneling di antara kedua kursi.

Koneksiku memang banyak dan pekerjaan ini tampaknya mudah, dia tinggal meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk menyembunyikan Sehun dan kemudian membantunya kabur ke luar negeri, itu gampang. Apalagi amplop cokelat itu tampaknya sangat tebal, uang akan memuluskan sehalanya… Myungsoo membatin sambil melirik amplop cokelat itu. Tapi Hankyung tampak begitu ketakutan seakan kabur dari Kris Wu adalah hal yang sangat sulit,

"Apakah Kris Wu sebegitu hebatnya?" Myungsoo bertanya.

Dan Hankyung mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Dia sangat hebat. Anda harus sangat berhati-hati. Kalau menginginkan sesuatu dia akan mengejarnya sampai dapat. Saya mohon lindungi Tuan Sehun sampai dia bisa kabur, surat berisi berkas-berkas tentang ayah kandung Tuan Sehun sudah saya siapkan di brankas rahasia di sebuah bank. Orang kepercayaan saya akan mengirimkannya kepada anda segera setelah anda berhasil menyelamatkannya." Hankyung mengisyaratkan Myungsoo untuk menepi dan lelaki itu melakukannya, dia meminggirkan mobilnya di tepi trotoar dekat kawasan perdagangan, Hankyung tersenyum kepada Myungsoo, mengulurkan tangan dan Myungsoo menjabatnya, "Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda Myungsoo. Nanti kalau ternyata terjadi sesuatu kepada saya sehingga saya tidak bisa bertemu anda lagi, anda tahu betapa saya menghargai bantuan anda."

Lalu lelaki tua itu keluar mobil dan melangkah pergi. Myungsoo memandang sampai Hankyung menghilang di keramaian. Dahinya mengernyit ketika dia melirik amplop cokelat itu. Diambilnya, dan diintipnya.

Semuanya dalam dollar Amerika. Dan mengingat banyaknya tumpukan di dalamnya, jumlahnya mungkin ada puluhan ribu dolar…

Kris merasakannya. Dia sudah tidak mampu menahannya. Yi Fan begitu kuat, mendesak untuk menguasai tubuhnya. Kris sudah sekuat tenaga menahannya. Dia tidak mau Sehun menghadapi sosoknya yang mengerikan ini. Sosok kejam Yi Fan. Sehun pasti akan langsung membencinya.

Jauh di dalam sana Yi Fan tertawa mengejek. "Kau bodoh karena terperangkap perasaan Kris, cinta hanya akan memberatimu. Sekarang kau makin lemah karena kau jatuh cinta."

"Diam kau!" Kris mencoba menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan Yi Fan di dalam sana. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Sehun."

"Sehun milikku." Yi Fan mengucapkannya dengan yakin seakan itu sebuah kebenaran absolut. "Kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkannya dariku Kris, apapun rencanamu, aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dibantu oleh si Tua Hankyung, kalian tidak akan berhasil. Sehun akan menjadi milikku."

"Dia mencintaiku. Bukan dirimu." Kris menggeram marah.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta dari Sehun, silahkan. Miliki saja cintanya." Yi Fan terkekeh, "Aku butuh tubuhnya untuk memuaskanku, aku butuh dia tak berdaya di tanganku, jatuh di bawah kuasaku dan tidak berdaya."

"Kau gila!"

"Itu sudah bukan rahasia Kris…" Yi Fan tersenyum kejam. "Kegilaanku, dan hasrat ingin membunuh ini sebenarnya milikmu juga. Apa kau sudah lupa? Kita ini satu. Dan mengingat kita ini satu… apakah Sehun masih bisa mencintaimu kalau tahu bahwa kitalah yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya? Kakek dan nenek dari pihak Jin-Ri, kakek dan nenek dari pihak Woo Bin, dan kedua orang tuanya, Jin-Ri dan Woo Bin. Sehun pasti akan sangat membencimu dan kehilangan cintanya kepadamu seketika kalau dia tahu."

Kris mengernyit, merasakan kepalanya berdentam-dentam. "Kau yang melakukan semua kejahatan keji itu. Bukan aku, dasar Iblis!"

"Aku melakukannya dengan tanganmu, Kris. Ingat itu. Kita ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua."

Yi Fan tertawa. Dan saat itulah Kris merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia berusaha menggapai dan menahan, tetapi Yi Fan terlalu kuat dan mendesaknya hingga dia menyerah.

"Sehun.." Nama itu terucap di bibirnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang….

Kris mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya sejak tadi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak turun untuk makan siang. Sehun mengernyit. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa sangat cemas. Kris tampak pucat dan aneh di pertemuan mereka terakhir tadi. Lelaki itu menatap Sehun seolah mereka akan berpisah lama.

Sehun hendak melangkah dan mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kris ketika dia berpapasan dengan Hankyung. Lelaki itu mengenakan baju biasa, bukan seragam pelayannya. Tampaknya dia baru pulang dari berpergian.

"Tuan Sehun…" Hankyung membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. "Apa kabar. Kenapa anda sendirian? biasanya Tuan Kris menemani anda siang-siang begini?"

Sehun melirik ke arah ruang kerja Kris, kemudian menatap Hankyung dengan bingung. "Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan Hankyung, Kris mengurung dirinya sejak tadi di ruang kerjanya, apakah mungkin dia sakit? Tangannya tadi terluka dan aku mencemaskannya."

Hankyung tertegun, tampak waspada. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya. Apakah sudah saatnya? Tuan Kris bilang dia berusaha mengendalikan Yi Fan sekuat tenaga meskipun dia tidak yakin akan menang. Yi Fan bertekad kuat memiliki Sehun dan dia semakin kuat. Tuannya bilang dia akan mengurung diri dan mencoba menahan Yi Fan. Apakah sekarang Tuan Kris sedang melawan Yi Fan di dalam sana? Jantung Hankyung berdebar kencang. Ini lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dia belum menyiapkan Tuan Sehun untuk rencana melarikan dirinya. Well, Hankyung harus bertindak cepat kalau ingin semuanya lancar.

"Tuan Sehun." Hankyung berbisik lirih, memandang cemas ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya lagi, "Kalau boleh saya ingin berbicara dengan anda. Penting."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tentang apa Hankyung?"

"Silahkan anda ikut saya." Hankyung mengajak Sehun ke arah dapur. Di sana ada ruang bawah tanah untuk menyimpan persediaan anggur. Lebih aman di bawah sana, karena Tuan Kris dan Yi Fan hampir tidak pernah ke area dapur.

Mata Sehun membelalak kaget. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kepribadian ganda? Apakah kau serius Hankyung?"

Sang kepala pelayan sudah tidak mampu mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Dia sudah menceritakan semua kepada Sehun, mengenai Kris dan alter egonya yang jahat, yang bernama Yi Fan.

"Anda tentunya menyadari bahwa kadang-kadang Tuan Kris tampak begitu berbeda. Alter egonya….Tuan Yi Fan sangat kejam dan dia membawa aura menakutkan itu ke sekelilingnya."

Sehun tertegun. Ingatan pertamanya adalah ketika Kris tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandi, ketika Sehun sedang berendam, itulah pertama kali Sehun merasakan bahwa Kris membawa aura menakutkan… Kemudian malam itu di ruang makan, ketika Kris meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mungkin sedang mabuk… dan terakhir…. kemarin malam, ketika mereka bercinta. Kris berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu bergairah dan kasar, paginya lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya…. Wajah Sehun menjadi pucat pasi ketika menyadari kenyataan itu, Apakah itu berarti semalam dia telah bercinta dengan Yi Fan? Apakah Yi Fan yang meninggalkan bekas memar dan kemerahan di tubuhnya?

"Tuan Yi Fan terobsesi kepada anda. Anda tahu. Begitu tuan Woo Bin meninggal, ketika anda berumur delapan tahun. Tuan Kris hendak menemui anda, beliau menyusul anda ke taman hiburan, karena dia mendapatkan informasi bahwa nenek anda membawa anda ke sana. Tetapi kemudian ada insiden seorang penodong berusaha merampoknya, dan karena bersedih atas kematian keluarga angkatnya, Tuan Yi Fan menjadi kuat dan mengambil alih seketika itu juga…. saat itulah Tuan Yi Fan pertama kali bertemu dengan anda." Hankyung menjelaskan kisah yang pernah dikatakan Tuan Yi Fan kepadanya, kisah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya makin dalam. "Aku pernah bermimpi di taman hiburan…. oh astaga.. mungkinkah itu bukan mimpi? Mungkinkah aku benar-benar bertemu dengan Darr… Yi Fan di usiaku yang ke delapan?"

"Itu benar-benar terjadi." Hankyung mengangguk meyakinkan Sehun. "Dan entah apa yang anda lakukan, anda membuat Tuan Yi Fan terobsesi kepada anda sejak saat itu."

Dalam mimpinya Yi Fan sudah hampir membunuh dirinya yang masih kecil. Sehun bergidik mengingat betapa tidak ada belas kasihan dan penyesalan di mata Yi Fan ketika dia membunuh penodong itu… juga ketika dia akan membunuh Sehun kecil, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di matanya. Lelaki itu hampir tidak punya emosi menyangkut pembunuhan…. tetapi kemudian, Yi Fan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Sehun karena..

"Aku menawarkan plester untuk menutup lukanya akibat percobaan penodongan itu." Sehun mencoba menguak ingatannya yang berkabut.

"Mungkin itu pemicunya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang seberani itu kepada Tuan Yi Fan, semua orang ketakutan kepadanya dan menghindarinya. Saya mengikuti Tuan Kris dan Tuan Yi Fan sejak beliau kecil, dulu saya adalah pelayan pribadi ayah Tuan Kris. Ketika Tuan Yi Fan ada, semua orang kabur ketakutan menghindarinya." Hankyung menghela napas panjang. "Plester itu bahkan masih tersimpan di kotak kaca di brankas Tuan Kris. Anda benar-benar membuat Tuan Yi Fan terobsesi kepada anda karena itu.

Karena sebuah plester? Sehun merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Tidak! Bukan karena sebuah plester. Perbuatannya itu mempunyai arti yang sangat dalam bagi Yi Fan. Sehun satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut padanya. Oh Astaga, mimpi apa dia sehingga monster menakutkan seperti Yi Fan terobsesi kepadanya?

"Saya mungkin menyakiti anda dengan apa yang akan saya katakan kepada anda." Hankyung menatap Sehun sungguh-sungguh. "Tetapi saya mohon, setelah anda tahu, jangan anda membenci Tuan Kris, dia sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tetapi kadang-kadang Tuan Yi Fan terlalu kuat."

Jantung Sehun berdebar, entah kenapa. "Mengetahui tentang apa?"

"Bahwa Tuan Yi Fanlah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarga anda, kakek dan nenek anda…keluarga angkatnya, termasuk ayah anda, Woo Bin… dan yang terakhir… ibu anda, nona Jin-Ri…"

Kata-kata Hankyung bagaikan petir yang menyambar dirinya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun. Sehun sampai terhuyung dan harus berpegangan kepada rak anggur di belakangnya, "Apa?"

"Yang pertama Tuan Yi Fan bunuh adalah keluarga angkatnya. Ayah dan Ibu Woo Bin mengetahui bahwa Tuan Kris mempunyai kepribadian ganda ketika anjing mereka dibunuh dengan kejam dan mayatnya digantung di pohon, hanya Tuan Kris yang ada di rumah waktu itu, tetapi tuan Kris mengaku tidak ingat apapun… sejak ikut keluarga angkatnya dia telah berhasil menekan Tuan Yi Fan supaya tidak bangkit, anjing itu dibunuh Tuan Yi Fan, tentu saja dia mengambil kesempatan ketika Tuan Kris lengah, dan berusaha menunjukkan kalau dia masih eksis. Keluarga angkat Tuan Kris lalu mengirimkan Tuan Kris ke psikiater …. dan psikiater itu melakukan usaha hipnotis untuk berkomunikasi dengan Tuan Yi Fan. Sebuah kesalahan bodoh, karena Tuan Yi Fan pada akhirnya bangkit setelah sekian lama. Dulu Tuan Yi Fan hanya bangkit sebentar-sebentar ketika Tuan Kris lemah, hipnotis itu memberinya kekuatan." Hankyung melanjutkan kisahnya sambil beberapa kali menatap ke arah pintu ruang bawah tanah di atas.

Sementara itu Sehun menahan napasnya mendengar cerita itu. Oh ya ampun.. " Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan Yi Fan bangun dan pulang ke rumah. Berpura-pura seperti Tuan Kris. Keluarga angkatnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang berbeda… lalu pada suatu hari, ketika kedua orang tua angkatnya dan Tuan Woo Bin sendiri mengendarai mobil untuk suatu urusan… mereka menabrak truk besar karena rem mereka blong." Hankyung tampak ketakutan, "Tuan Yi Fan telah merusak rem mobil mereka."

Sehun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, Yi Fan benar-benar kejam… dan dia… dia satu tubuh dengan Kris, Kris yang dicintainya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Yi Fan telah membunuh kedua orang tua ayahnya yang berarti kakek dan neneknya juga, dia juga membunuh Woo Bin, ayahnya, sehingga tidak sempat bertemu dengannya. Yi Fan telah merenggut kesempatan Sehun untuk bertemu ayah kandungnya. Dan Yi Fan sama dengan Kris…. Kris sama dengan Yi Fan… hati Sehun berdarah oleh rasa sakit.

Tetapi Hankyung rupanya belum selesai, masih ada lagi rasa sakit yang akan mengoyak-koyak hati Sehun." Kemudian Tuan Yi Fan mengejar anda… dia menemui kakek dan nenek anda, mengatakan akan mengambil anda untuk mengemban pesan dari ayah kandung anda, Tuan Woo Bin. Tentu saja kakek dan nenek anda menolaknya. Mereka melarang Tuan Yi Fan mendekati anda selamanya, selain itu mereka takut akan terjadi skandal karena Jin-Ri sedang berada di puncak ketenarannya…" Kemudian, Tuan Kris berhasil bangkit lagi, dia menenggelamkan Tuan Yi Fan dan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Bayangkan kesedihan yang dirasakan Tuan Kris ketika menyadari bahwa orangtua angkatnya, kakak angkatnya dibunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, dan dia tak kuasa mencegahnya." Hankyung menarik napas panjang. "Saya ada di sisi Tuan Kris waktu itu, beliau sangat menderita…"

Karena itulah Kris tampak sangat menyesal. Sehun bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya Kris kepada keluarga angkatnya. Memiliki monster tersebut di dalam dirinya dan tidak bisa mengendalikannya…. rasanya pasti sangat menyiksa.

"Tetapi ternyata Tuan Yi Fan tidak kalah. Dia hanya memutuskan duduk dan menunggu hingga saatnya tepat. Dialah yang menyebabkan kakek anda meninggal…"

"Tetapi kakekku meninggal karena sakit…. dia meninggal di rumah… tidak mungkin Yi Fan yang membunuhnya."

"Tuan Yi Fan yang membunuhnya. Karena kakek anda mengancam agar dia tidak berurusan lagi dengan anda."

Hankyung menatap Sehun lurus-lurus, "Anda ingat pembantu rumah tangga di rumah anda, yang bersedia digaji murah untuk membersihkan rumah kakek dan nenek anda?"

Sehun ingat. Pembantu itu, Pria setengah baya yang datang di pagi hari dan pulang ketika menjelang malam. Untuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah mereka, serta mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Pembantu itu adalah orang suruhan Tuan Yi Fan. Dia jugalah yang memotret anda setiap saat tanpa ketahuan dan mengirimkannya secara berkala kepada Tuan Yi Fan."

Sehun ingat album foto yang ditunjukkan Kris kepadanya, hanya ada tiga dan semuanya berisi kumpulan foto masa kecilnya yang dikirimkan oleh kakek neneknya sendiri kepada Woo Bin, ayahnya.

"Kakek dan nenek anda berhenti mengirimkan foto setelah Woo Bin meninggal. Jadi Tuan Yi Fan mengirimkan pegawainya untuk mengawasi dan mengirimkan foto-foto anda kepadanya. Dia punya delapan album besar berisi foto anda."

Dan yang Kris tunjukkan kepadanya hanya tiga album. Sehun membatin. Menunggu Hankyung melemparkan bom yang lebih besar itu kepadanya.

"Pembantu anda yang memasukkan racun yang tidak terdeteksi kepada makanan kakek anda…. dia memberikannya sedikit demi sedikit kepada kakek anda sehingga kondisi kakek anda menurun dan makin melemah, hingga pada akhirnya meninggal dunia."

Mata Sehun terasa panas mendengarkan informasi itu. Oh betapa kejamnya Yi Fan, lelaki itu melindas nyawa siapapun yang menghalanginya dengan kejam, sangat kejam!

"Tuan Yi Fan berpikir bahwa dengan meninggalnya kakek anda. Dia bisa membujuk nenek anda untuk menyerahkan anda di bawah perwaliannya. Tetapi nenek anda sama keras kepalanya dengan kakek anda, mungkin dia melihat ada aura jahat di dalam aura Tuan Yi Fan, sehingga bahkan ia menawari nenek anda uang, tetapi nenek anda menolaknya mentah-mentah….bahkan nenek anda mulai mencari informasi tentang Tuan Yi Fan, dan hampir menemukan kejanggalan atas kematian suaminya. Sayangnya, Tuan Yi Fan sudah menginstruksikan untuk membunuh nenek anda juga. Tubuh nenek anda makin melemah, dan ketika dia menyadari bahwa kakek anda dan dia diracun, semua sudah terlambat, dia bahkan terlalu lemah untuk memperingatkan anda…"

Sehun ingat neneknya terus menangis, tetapi kondisi neneknya sangat lemah sehingga jangankan berkata-kata, menelan ludahpun sangat sulit dilakukan neneknya. Waktu itu Sehun berpikir bahwa neneknya menangisi kakeknya, bahwa kondisinya melemah karena patah hati. Sehun tidak berpikir bahwa gejala penyakit kakek dan neneknya sama persis, kondisi tubuh yang menua diikuti kerusakan organ-organ vitalnya, ginjal, paru-paru, jantung, dan kemudian syarafnya….. Apakah waktu itu neneknya menangisinya? Karena neneknya tidak bisa memperingatkannya? Air mata Sehun menetes di pipinya mengingat penderitaan neneknya di saat-saat terakhirnya. Yi Fan sungguh kejam. Lelaki itu tak punya hati. Dia seperti iblis yang jahat dan tiba-tiba kebencian memuncak di hati Sehun. Lelaki itu telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya, seluruh keluarganya!

"Apakah Yi Fan juga yang membunuh ibuku?"

Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nona Jin-Ri berada di tempat yang salah dan waktu yang salah. Tuan Yi Fan mengejarnya hanya untuk memasukkanmu ke rumah ini. Kemudian Nona Jin-Ri menemukan album foto anda tanpa sengaja, membuat Tuan Yi Fan marah…" Hankyung menatap Sehun yang berurai air mata dengan sedih, "Tuan Yi Fan…mendorong Nona Jin-Ri jatuh dari tangga."

Pemandangan mengerikan itu berkelebat di benak Sehun. Ibunya yang sudah menjadi mayat, terbaring dengan posisi aneh bersimbah darah di bawah tangga. Ekspresinya ketakutan…. Yi Fan benar-benar kejam dan menakutkan. Tiba-tiba Sehun menyadari bahwa dia terjebak di rumah ini bersama Yi Fan.

"Kenapa Kris mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya?" Sehun menyadari firasat buruk itu.

Hankyung menghela napas panjang, "Karena Tuan Yi Fan makin kuat dari hari ke hari… dia..bisa saja bangkit dan mendesak Tuan Kris…. Tuan Kris meminta saya mempersiapkan kalau ini semua terjadi."

Sehun gemetar. Dia takut, dia telah mendengar kisah kekejaman Yi Fan. Dan sekarang dia hanya bergantung pada kekuatan Kris. Bagaimana kalau Kris kalah dan Yi Fan menguasainya?

"Saya merencanakan pelarian anda. Seharusnya tidak secepat ini. Tetapi sepertinya kita harus bergerak cepat. Malam ini anda harus bersiap-siap." Hankyung bergumam dengan gelisah. Sehun menyadari Hankyung gemetar. Lelaki itu ketakutan. Sama seperti dirinya. Takut kepada Yi Fan yang mengerikan.

T.B.C

I be backkk all … miss me ?


	8. Chapter 8

From The Darkest Side Chapter 8 BY SANTHY AGATHA

"_Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu . satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, Karena dengan begitu , kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahat ku ini , sangat sulit untuk di cintai …._

_Kris Wu -_

"_Bukankah Cinta Juga sama? Aku selalu Berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dan obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain ._

_Wu Yi Fan –_

*****

"Anda harus bersikap biasa saja supaya lolos malam ini. Tuan Yi Fan bisa saja sudah menguasai tubuh Tuan Kris, dan dia berpura-pura. Dia sangat ahli kalau berpura-pura…. sama seperti yang dulu dilakukanya kepada keluarga angkatnya. Anda harus sangat waspada, dan bersandiwara. Jangan sampai Tuan Yi Fan tahu bahwa anda sudah tahu semuanya. Rencana kita bisa gagal."

Jantung Sehun berdebar liar. Melarikan diri? Rasanya begitu menakutkan melarikan diri dari sosok mengerikan seperti Yi Fan. Sehun ketakutan. "Aku akan berusaha Hankyung."

Sehun berusaha tampak tenang, "Terima kasih karena sudah melakukan ini semua untukku, aku tahu kau bertaruh nyawa di sini."

Hankyung tersenyum lembut, sebuah ekspresi yang akhirnya ditunjukkannya setelah sekian lama memasang wajah datar. "Anda tahu, saya menyesal karena anda harus kehilangan seluruh keluarga anda. Dan saya sangat setia kepada Tuan Kris…. beliau.. beliau sungguh-sungguh mencintai anda. Beliau yang merencanakan ini semua untuk menyelamatkan anda, kalau beliau sudah tidak mampu menahan Tuan Yi Fan lagi."

Perkataan Hankyung terasa menusuk hatinya, membuatnya terasa nyeri. Kris mencintainya, dan Sehun juga mencintai Kris. Semula hanya sesederhana itu, tetapi ternyata tidak. Kris… dia satu dengan Yi Fan… dan merekalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarganya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa tetap mencintai Kris setelah ini? Tetapi Sehun memang mencintai Kris, jauh di dalam hatinya dia menyadari bahwa Kris telah mencuri seluruh hatinya, dengan segala kelembutannya, sikap tegasnya, kasih sayangnya. Sehun mencintai Kris, meskipun waktu itu dia tidak tahu bahwa Kris mempunyai alter ego bernama Yi Fan yang begitu kejam….

Begitu Sehun pergi, Hankyung langsung menelepon Myungsoo, dia sudah menyimpan nomor itu dari hasil penyelidikannya.

"Halo?"

"Ini Hankyung."

"Well, Hankyung, uang yang ada di amplop ini banyak sekali…"

"Anda akan membutuhkannya nanti. Malam ini saya membutuhkan anda untuk bersembunyi di sudut dekat pagar rumah Tuan Kris. Saya akan menyelundupkan Tuan Sehun keluar malam ini."

"Malam ini?" Myungsoo merenung, tidak menyangka mereka akan menjalankan rencana ini secepat itu. Dia belum menyiapkan segalanya. Tetapi mungkin dia bisa menaruh Sehun di apartemennya dulu. Atau di hotel dan menyamarkannya.

"Keadaan menjadi gawat." Hankyung berbicara pelan dan waspada dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, "Saya harap anda siap di posisi. Tepat jam dua belas malam."

"Oke. Aku akan siap."

"Sehun kau ada di mana?" Kris mencari-cari Sehun. Untunglah Sehun sudah naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan gugup dia menghela napas panjang, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kris tampak sangat tampan berdiri di sana. Dengan sweater abu-abu dan celana gelap warna hitam. Lelaki itu sepertinya habis mandi karena rambutnya basah.

Kris tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang mengamati rambutnya yang basah, "Aku berenang tadi." Gumamnya pelan, "Sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu, tetapi kau sepertinya ada di kamar sedang beristirahat. Aku tak mau mengganggumu."

Ini Kris atau Yi Fan yang sedang berpura-pura? Sehun mengernyit. Bagaimanapun, sebelum dia bisa menentukan kepribadian siapa yang sedang menguasai tubuh Ini. Sehun harus berhati-hati.

"Kenapa kau mengernyitkan keningmu?" Kris menyentuh lembut dahi Sehun dan mengelusnya, "Kau sakit?"

Kesempatan. Sehun langsung menyambarnya, "Iya.. aku sedikit pusing, …" Sehun berdoa dalam hati semoga kebohongannya tidak terbaca, dia tidak pandai berbohong. Tetapi dengan berpura-pura sedang sakit setidaknya dia bisa mengamankan dirinya kalau-kalau Kris mengajaknya bercinta malam ini. Selain itu, malam ini dia harus berada di kamarnya sendiri. Karena Hankyung akan merencanakan pelarian untuknya malam ini.

"Kau sedang Sakit?" Kris tampak terkejut, dia lalu menatap Sehun penuh arti, "Jadi malam ini sepertinya kita tidak bisa bercinta."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Kris menyesal, "Maafkan aku, Kris."

"Hey, jangan minta maaf. Tidak apa-apa. Seks bukan hal utama untukku." Kris meraih Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku senang bersamamu, malam ini kita bisa berpelukan, hanya berpelukan saja di kamarku."

Tidak, mereka tidak boleh berpelukan di kamar Kris. "Aku.. mungkin aku lebih baik malam ini tidur di kamarku sendiri, Kris… kau tahu… aku tidak terlalu nyaman ketika sakit dan lebih memilih sendirian.."

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap Sehun dalam-dalam, lalu tatapannya berubah lembut dan penuh pengertian. Lelaki itu masih memeluk Sehun erat dan mengecup pucuk hidupnya dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu dengan sedikit frustasi." Kris terkekeh menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Kris. Oh Astaga. Lelaki ini terasa sama… terasa sangat Kris, aromanya, tatapan lembutnya, kasih sayangnya. Mungkinkah dia bukan Kris?

Sejenak Sehun terlena. Tetapi kemudian dia teringat peringatan Hankyung. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang sekarang berdiri di depan Sehun. Kalau memang ini benar-benar Kris,dia akan dengan rela melepaskan Sehun untuk pergi. Dan kalau ini Yi Fan… lelaki itu akan mengamuk kalau tahu Sehun sudah pergi, setidaknya Sehun sudah menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Kita akan makan malam di luar." Kris tersenyum, menyampaikan kabar itu dengan gembira. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, tiba-tiba merasa senang. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak keluar dari rumah Kris, meskipun segala kebutuhannya tercukupi dan hiburan yang disediakan untuknya lebih dari cukup, pergi keluar terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Benarkah? Ke mana?"

"Ke restoran favoritku, di sana sangat private sehingga kita tidak perlu mencemaskan wartawan. Para pengawalku akan menjaga kita dengan sangat ketat."

Itu berarti Sehun juga dijaga supaya tidak punya kesempatan melarikan diri. Sebenarnya kesempatannya keluar malam ini sudah tidak penting lagi, karena dia tahu malam ini dia akan menghirup kebebasannya. Tetapi dia harus tampak bahagia, kalau tidak Kris akan curiga. Jadi dipeluknya Kris, berakting seolah bahagia.

Mereka makan malam di sebuah restaurant yang benar-benar private. Di lantai delapan sebuah hotel bintang lima. Mereka keluar dengan mobil Kris yang berkaca gelap. Sehun melihat di belakang mereka ada setidaknya tiga mobil pengawal Kris yang mengikuti.

"Kau senang?" Kris tersenyum kepada Sehun ketika hidangan pembuka sudah datang. Sehun mencicipinya dan memutuskan dia menyukainya.

"Ya Kris, terima kasih."

Kris menatapnya dengan lembut dan intens, "Aku senang kalau kau bahagia Sehun, kau tahu kebahagiaanmu adalah tujuan hidupku."

Apakah ini Kris? Sehun menatap ragu. Yi Fan tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti ini kepadanya bukan? Tetapi bukankah Yi Fan diam-diam mengamati jauh di kedalaman jiwa Kris? Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus Kris katakan untuk membuat Sehun terpedaya, menyamar sebagai Kris sangat mudah bagi Yi Fan.

"Kenapa kau sedikit kaku malam ini kepadaku sayang? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Suara Kris menyentakkan Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Oh, apakah terlihat jelas dia berbeda? Gawat. Tidak boleh begitu. Kalau yang di depannya ini Yi Fan, lelaki itu akan menyadari bahwa dia sudah tahu segalanya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yi Fan kepadanya setelahnya? Paling aman adalah membuat Kris ataupun Yi Fan, siapapun yang di sana yakin bahwa Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dengan tatapan meminta maaf, Sehun menatap ke arah Yi Fan, "Maafkan aku…. Aku sudah bilang tidak enak badan."

'Oh iya. Aku lupa." Kris menatap Sehun menyesal, "Maafkan aku, waktunya tidak tepat ya."

Sehun menatap lembut ke arah Kris. "Tidak apa-apa Kris aku yang meminta maaf."

Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdegup liar. Dia akan meninggalkan Kris malam ini. Melarikan diri dari Yi Fan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ke depannya. Pasrah kepada rencana Hankyung.

Malam itu Sehun sudah berpakaian lengkap dia menyiapkan sedikit bawaannya. Pakaian-pakaian paling sederhana yang dia bawa, dan sepasang sepatu datar yang paling tidak mencolok. Sisanya, baju baju indah dan segala perlengkapannya yang dibelikan oleh Kris untuknya, dia tinggalkan tergantung di atas lemari.

Malam ini adalah malam pelariannya.

Sehun merasa sangat gugup. Gugup dan takut. Takut rencana Hankyung gagal. Takut dia harus bertahan di rumah ini, bersama Yi Fan yang telah mengalahkan Kris.

Ah…. Kris. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas dan ingin menangis. Kenangannya bersama Kris adalah kenangan yang indah. Sehun sungguh-sungguh mencintai Kris, kebersamaan mereka memang singkat, tetapi sepenuh hatinya. Dia tidak akan merasakan itu kepada lelaki lain. Tidak akan pernah bisa sedalam yang Sehun rasakan kepada Kris.

Ketukan di pintunya begitu pelan, tetapi dalam keheningan itu membuat Sehun melonjak kaget. Dia termangu sejenak. Itu Hankyung? Atau Kris?

Dengan hati-hati dia membuka kunci pintu, berdoa supaya Hankyung yang ada di depan pintunya. Dan syukurlah doanya dikabulkan. Hankyung yang ada di sana, membawa bungkusan warna hitam.

"Pakailah baju ini. Cepat." Suaranya berbisik pelan, penuh kehati-hatian.

Sehun masuk kembali ke kamar dan buru-buru mengenakan pakaian itu. Itu pakaian pelayan pria. Sekilas dia melirik ke kaca. Penampilannya mirip seperti Pelayan lelakidi rumah ini.

Dia segera keluar dan menemui Hankyung yang masih menunggu di depan pintu dengan gelisah, dibawanya kantong tas kecilnya yang berisi pakaiannya seadanya. Hankyung lalu mengajaknya melangkah pelan menuju tangga. Mereka harus melewati kamar Kris untuk menuju tangga. Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang seperti mau pecah ketika melangkah melewati pintu kamar Kris. Dia sempat melirik ke arah bawah pintu Kris dan menyadari kalau kamar itu gelap dan hening. Sepertinya Kris sedang tertidur. Syukurlah.

Mereka melangkah menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Hankyung mengajak Sehun keluar, banyak pengawal Kris yang berkeliling di sekitar taman. Hankyung mengajak Sehun berjalan pelan mengitari rumah menuju gudang di halaman belakang. Hankyung mengambil sebuah drum sampah besar dan dengan susah payah mengangkatnya ke sebuah gerobak kecil yang disandarkan di pinggiran gudang. Dia menyuruh Sehun mengikutinya ke arah sebuah pintu kecil di samping.

Mereka berpapasan dengan salah satu penjaga keamanan yang berpatroli, Sehun bersikap gugup tetapi Hankyung tersenyum dan menyapa penjaga keamanan itu dengan santai,

"Hai , malam yang dingin ya."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Taeyang itu tersenyum, Sehun begidik ngeri melihat apa yang terselip di pinggang lelaki itu. Itu sudah pasti sebuah pistol, sebuah pistol yang sangat mengerikan.

"Hai Hankyung. Malam membuang sampah? Sepertinya kau kemalaman ya? Dan kenapa tidak menyuruh salah satu anak pelayan melakukannya?"

Hankyung terkekeh, "Aku tertidur dan lupa kalau sampah harus dikeluarkan setiap hari Jumat. Dan anak pelayan ini baru jadi aku harus membimbingnya."

Taeyang tertawa. "Menyebalkan memang. Tapi setelah ini kau bisa tidur, sementara aku harus berjaga semalaman."

"Tapi kau kan sudah tidur seharian tadi sementara aku berkeliaran mengurusi rumah." Hankyung menyahut dengan sebal. Kedua lelaki itu tertawa bersama, sementara Sehun berdiri dengan gugup di tepi gerobak. Kemudian Taeyang menepuk pundak Hankyung dan berpamitan pergi.

Hankyung sangat gugup, dibalik sikapnya yang tenang, Sehun melihatnya berkeringat, padahal malam ini sangat dingin. Lelaki itu mengajak Sehun berhati-hati berjalan-jalan menuju ke arah pintu samping. Mereka berdiri di sana dan Hankyung membuka grendel pintu samping itu. Dan dalam sekejap pintu itu terbuka.

"Lari…." Hankyung berbisik, "Ada mobil yang menunggu anda di ujung sana. Dia orang baik. Dia akan menjaga anda. Ini uang untuk pegangan anda, ini dari tabungan investasi Tuan Kris atas sebuah peternakan yang diberikan kepada saya. Saya sudah menyiapkan uang itu untuk anda, saya harap uang itu cukup." Hankyung meletakkan amplop tebal berisi uang ke tangan Sehun.

"Anda sendiri… bagaimana dengan anda?" Sehun kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa Hankyung tidak akan ikut lari bersamanya. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan menyesal,

"Saya tidak bisa ikut bersama anda. Saya akan memperlambat anda. Dan Tuan Yi Fan akan bisa melacak saya." Dia menatap Sehun dengan sedih, "Lari. Dan berhati-hatilah."

Sehun menatap Hankyung dengan mata berkaca-kaca, 'Terima kasih." Dia berbisik pelan, lalu membalikkan badan. Berlari dan tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Hankyung melangkah hati-hati, memasuki pintu rumah Kris Wu yang mewah itu. Lobby sangat gelap ketika malam. Berusaha tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, Hankyung menutup pintu itu.

"Senang Hankyung karena berhasil membodohi tuanmu?"

Suara itu datang dari kegelapan, dan membuat Hankyung terperanjat. Benar-benar terperanjat. Dia melihat ke atas dan seketika itu gemetar.

Tuan Kris…oh Tidak! Itu Tuan Yi Fan berdiri di ujung atas tangga, dengan jubah tidur hitam. Lelaki itu tampak seperti hantu yang muncul dari kegelapan malam, dengan pakaian hitam-hitam dan aura gelap menakutkan yang menyelubunginya. Seakan-akan ingin mempermainkan ketakutan Hankyung, dia melangkah pelan-pelan menuruni tangga.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Yi Fan tersenyum kepada Hankyung, senyum membunuh yang kejam. "Aku berpura-pura sebagai Kris malam ini. Dan Sehun bertingkah ketakutan. Dia bilang dia sedang Sakit untuk menolakku. Tetapi tentu saja aku tahu dia bohong. Ketika kalian mengendap-endap melewati kamarku, aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Dan aku mengawasimu sampai kau melepaskan Sehun lewat pintu samping…."

"Ke…kenapa anda tidak mencegah kami kalau anda sudah tahu?" Suara Hankyung tertelan ludahnya, dia sangat ketakutan. Ini sangat tidak dia sangka, dia pikir semuanya sudah teratur dan sangat rapi. Sama sekali tidak disangkanya kalau Tuan Yi Fan sudah mengetahui semua rencananya.

"Karena aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kau mengkhianatiku." Yi Fan masih mempertahankan suara tenangnya yang penuh senyum, "Dan ternyata kau tidak berpikir panjang untuk mengkhianatiku." Lelaki itu sudah berdiri di ujung tangga dan sekarang melangkah mendekati Hankyung, pelan-pelan sampai kemudian berdiri di dekatnya, menjulang tinggi dan begitu mengintimidasi. "Apa yang diberikan Tuanmu Kris itu sehingga kau begitu setia kepadanya?"

"An… anda bisa membunuh saya sekarang." Hankyung bergumam, pasrah mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia mati.

Tetapi Yi Fan malahan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata Yi Fan, "Membunuhmu? Setelah pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan? Tidak Hankyung, aku tidak sebaik itu kepadamu. Kalau kau mati, kau tidak akan menderita." Yi Fan mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Hankyung dan mencengkeramnya, Hankyung memejamkan matanya ketakutan, lelaki ini akan mencekiknya dan meremukkan lehernya, "Walaupun aku sangat ingin mencekikmu, tetapi tidak akan kulakukan. Itu terlalu mudah untukmu." Yi Fan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Hankyung. Lalu melangkah mundur memberi Hankyung ruang untuk bernapas, sebelum menjatuhkan bom mengerikan itu kepada Hankyung,

"Apakah kau ingat ancamanku Hankyung? Bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskan anak, menantu, dan cucumu, kalau kau mengkhianatiku?"

Wajah Hankyung pucat pasi, dia langsung panik. Yi Fan bisa menemukan anak dan cucunya? Bagaimana mungkin? Sudah jauh-jauh hari dia menyuruh mereka pergi secara hati-hati dan rahasia.. seharusnya mereka tidak akan pernah terlacak!

"Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa menemukan keluargamu, yang telah kau coba sembunyikan dengan begitu ahli." Yi Fan terkekeh, "Seperti yang kulakukan kepada kakek dan nenek Sehun, aku menempatkan pegawaiku untuk menyamar sebagai babysitter keluarga. Dan dia melapor kepadaku, ketika keluargamu berusaha pindah dengan terburu-buru. Kau tak menyangka itu bukan?"

Hankyung sungguh tak menyangka. Bukankah seharusnya Tuan Kris memperingatkannya kalau itu terjadi?

"Kau tak mengerti ya?" Yi Fan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menatap Hankyung seolah-olah lelaki itu orang bodoh, "Aku lebih kuat dari Kris. Kalau Kris sadar, aku bisa berdiri di sudut dan mengamati semuanya. Tetapi kalau aku sadar. Kris tertidur. Jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku dan Kris tidak akan ingat apapun, tetapi ketika Kris melakukan sesuatu, aku akan tahu." Tatapan Yi Fan berubah kejam dan marah, senyumnya menghilang, "Dan ketika aku tahu keluargamu akan pergi. Aku mengutus KangIn mencegat mereka dan menahan mereka di sebuah gudang tua di pinggir kota…" Matanya bersinar, tampak puas, "Dan sekarang gudang itu sedang terbakar habis dilalap api karena kau sudah berani mengkhianatiku…"

"Tidak! Tidaaakkk!" Hankyung menjerit, tidak percaya akan semuanya, tidak percaya akan kekejaman Yi Fan.

Yi Fan tertawa pelan, tawa yang kejam. "Aku menyuruh KangIn membakar gudang itu sementara mereka terikat hidup-hidup di dalam sana…"

"Tidaaak… tidaaak kau iblis! Kau iblis yang kejam! Aku akan membunuhmu!" dengan histeris Hankyung mencoba menyerang Yi Fan, tetapi tentu saja lelaki itu bukan tandingannya. Yi Fan muda dan prima dan dipenuhi insting membunuh, dengan mudah Yi Fan menelikung Hankyung dan mengunci kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"Tuan Krismu yang kau puja itu sudah tidak dapat menolongmu." Yi Fan mendesis lirih, "Katakan kepadaku kau menyuruh Sehun kabur kemana…dan siapa yang membantumu di luar sana."

Hankyung menangis, bercucuran air mata. Karena kesalahannya, anak, menantu, dan cucunya menjadi korban. Sekarang hidupnya tidak ada artinya lagi, dia tak akan memberikan kepuasan kepada iblis jahat ini untuk menelan korban lagi.

"Lebih baik bunuh saya sekarang."

Yi Fan tersenyum, "Terserah. Dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu, aku akan menemukan Sehun." Dia menekan tangan Hankyung yang ditelikungnya di belakang punggung laki-laki itu. Dan kemudian menekannya hingga suara patah terdengar keras, Jeritan keras Hankyung membahana ke seluruh ruangan membuat beberapa pelayan tergopoh-gopoh berlarian keluar dari ruangan mereka. Semuanya tertegun melihat tuan mereka melepaskan tubuh Hankyung yang langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Mereka memandang ngeri tangan Hankyung yang lunglai dalam posisi aneh. Tuan mereka telah mematahkan kedua tangan Hankyung!

Yi Fan menatap Hankyung tanpa belas kasihan, lalu dia memerintahkan kepada salah seorang pelayannya. "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Diliriknya para pengawalnya yang berdatangan, "Dan jaga dia dalam pengawalan ketat, dia tidak boleh berbicara dengan siapapun selama di rumah sakit."

Lalu Yi Fan membalikkan badan dan menaiki tangga, terdengar suaranya memasuki kamarnya dan pintu kamarnya dibanting dengan keras. Sementara beberapa pelayan langsung berusaha mengangkat Hankyung dan memapahnya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Mobil itu menunggu di sudut yang gelap. Dan setengah berlari Sehun menghampirinya dengan ragu. Myungsoo yang sudah menunggu di balik kemudi melongokkan kepalanya,

"Sehun?" Sehun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Myungsoo, "Masuklah." Lelaki itu membukakan kunci pintu penumpang untuk Sehun. Mobil langsung melaju kencang menembus kegelapan malam.

"Pria tua itu… Hankyung… dia tidak ikut?"

Myungsoo menjalankan kemudi sambil melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih gemetaran. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat amplop cokelat yang diberikan oleh Hankyung. Benaknya kalut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada lelaki tua yang baik hati itu. Apakah Yi Fan akan membunuhnya? Sehun berharap yang tadi itu benar-benar Kris. Kris akan menghargai usaha Hankyung melepaskan Sehun, dan itu berarti Hankyung akan selamat. Tetapi kalau yang tadi itu Yi Fan, maka….. Sehun memejamkan matanya, tidak berani membayangkan. Semoga Tuhan melindungi Hankyung di sana.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah kawasan apartemen di pinggiran kota. Myungsoo memasukkan mobilnya ke parkiran di basemen apartemen dan mengajak Sehun keluar,

"Ayo, malam ini kita menginap di apartemenku dulu. Besok akan kuantar kau kepada temanku yang akan membantu pelarianmu ke luar negeri."

Ke luar negeri? Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan kata-kata Myungsoo. Sementara itu Myungsoo terkekeh melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Lelaki tua itu tidak mengatakan kepadamu ya." Myungsoo melangkah ke area lift di basemen dan mengajak Sehun. Pintu lift terbuka beberapa saat dan mereka masuk, liftpun bergerak ke atas, "Hankyung menyuruhku membantumu melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Dia bilang Kris Wu sedang mengejarmu karena dia gila dan terobsesi menjadikanmu pengganti Jin-Ri." Myungsoo menatap Sehun, mencoba mencari informasi tetapi ekspresi Sehun tetap datar meski wajahnya pucat pasi.

Jadi informasi itu yang diberikan Hankyung kepada penolongnya ini. Hankyung pasti punya alasan sendiri merahasiakan informasi kepada lelaki di depannya, dan Sehun memutuskan akan mengikuti arus.

Myungsoo mengawasi Sehun, dia seorang wartawan dan dia tergelitik untuk bertanya, "Aku penasaran kenapa kepala pelayan Kris Wu sangat serius untuk membantumu melepaskan diri."

Sehun tergeragap, tapi langsung menjawab sekenanya, "Dia sahabat kakekku."

Myungsoo rupanya bisa menerima jawaban Sehun. Pada saat itu pintu lift terbuka di lantai dua puluh tujuh. Myungsoo mengajak Sehun keluar dari lift dan menuju kamar apartemennya di tempat yang paling ujung.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau kamarku berantakan. Maklum, kamar bujangan yang tidak tersentuh wanita." Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya dan membuka kunci pintunya, "Oke silahkan masuk."

Sehun memasuki ruangan apartemen yang cukup luas itu. Sebenarnya kondisinya tidak seburuk yang dikatakan Myungsoo. Apartemen itu cukup rapi untuk ukuran penghuni lelaki.

"Ada dua kamar di sini. Kau bisa memakai kamar kecil di sebelah sana itu. Kamar itu kosong. Dan semoga nyaman, besok kita akan berkendara lama, jadi beristirahatlah." Myungsoo mempersilahkan. Sebenarnya dia sudah gatal ingin mewawancarai Sehun. Wawancara langsung dengan Sehun pasti akan menjadi berita eksklusif baginya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya selain dirinya. Myungsoo membayangkan betapa para wartawan lain akan iri dengannya.

Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gugup. Lalu memasuki kamar kecil itu. Sementara Myungsoo termenung sambil menatap pintu kamar Sehun yang tertutup.

Hankyung telah menjanjikan berita eksklusif untuknya, berita tentang ayah kandung Sehun. Tetapi Myungsoo memiliki berita itu sendiri di rumahnya. Seorang wartawan akan sangat bodoh kalau melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Dia berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya. Kris Wu tampaknya punya segalanya. Dan kalau pelayannya saja bisa memberikan uang yang begitu banyak untuk kerjasamanya. Bayangkan apa yang bisa diberikan oleh Kris Wu sendiri kepadanya. Myungsoo terdiam, menimbang-nimbang. Kalau dia menyerahkan Sehun kepada Kris Wu, lelaki itu pasti akan memberikan imbalan yang banyak. Dan Myungsoo akan bisa memuat berita tentang itu… tentang skandal Kris Wu yang menahan Sehun dan berusaha menjadikannya pengganti Jin-Ri, dia bisa menggunakannya untuk mengancam Kris Wu, dan kemudian dia pasti akan menerima uang tutup mulut yang banyak.

Myungsoo tergoda, sungguh-sungguh tergoda. Tetapi pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan tentang siapa ayah kandung Sehun. Dia menghela napas panjang, Kalau Hankyung yang notabene pelayan Kris Wu bisa mengetahui informasi itu, itu berarti Kris Wu mungkin juga tahu. Myungsoo tersenyum. Dia harus bisa membujuk Kris Wu untuk bekerjasama dengannya.

Myungsoo tahu nama perusahaan Kris Wu… dia berusaha menelepon kantor itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Dia tersambung dengan mesin perekam pesan kantor.

Lelaki itu menarik napas, sambil melirik ke arah kamar Sehun. Well, maafkan aku Sehun. Aku bagaikan ikan hiu yang diberi umpan. Tentu saja aku akan memilih umpan yang lebih besar.

Dengan tenang, Myungsoo meninggalkan pesan di mesin perekam pesan kantor Kris Wu itu,

"Hai. Kris Wu. Saya wartawan tabloid terkenal yang ingin meliput anda. Kalau anda menyetujui kerjasama untuk wawancara eksklusif, saya akan memberikan informasi tentang seseorang bernama Sehun kepada anda. Saya yakin nama itu punya arti buat anda.".

Lalu Myungsoo mematikan ponselnya dan menunggu. Senyumnya mengembang, uang besar akan datang kepadanya, tidak disangkanya dia seberuntung itu.

T.B.C

Sorry typo yang kemarin , maklum lagi sakit , jadi ga bisa focus buat editnya . sekali maaf ya …


	9. Chapter 9

From The Darkest Side Chapter 9 BY SANTHY AGATHA

"_Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu . satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, Karena dengan begitu , kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahat ku ini , sangat sulit untuk di cintai …._

_Kris Wu -_

"_Bukankah Cinta Juga sama? Aku selalu Berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dan obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain ._

_Wu Yi Fan –_

*****

Pagi harinya Yi Fan mendengarkan pesan itu, yang diantarkan langsung oleh KangIn, orang kepercayaannya yang sangat setia kepadanya. KangIn bertubuh gemuk dan Kecoklatan , tetapi lelaki itu memiliki keahlian membunuh yang sangat hebat. Yi Fan pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dalam satu insiden dan lelaki itu mengabdikan kesetiaannya kepada Yi Fan. Kepada Yi Fan, bukan kepada Kris. Kalaupun dia melaksanakan perintah Kris, itu karena dia tahu Yi Fan ada di dalam diri Kris. KangIn adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa Kris Wu memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu di mana wartawan bodoh bernama Myungsoo itu tinggal?"

"Saya sudah tahu."

"Bagus. Kau dapat nomor kontaknya?"

KangIn mengangguk dan tanpa kata meletakkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan nomor ke meja Yi Fan,

Yi Fan menelepon nomor itu. Suara Myungsoo terdengar ragu menjawab di telepon itu.

"Ya?"

"Ini Kris Wu." Suara Yi Fan dingin dan tenang. "Katakan penawaranmu."

"Sebentar saya keluar dulu." Myungsoo tampak keluar dengan hati-hati, membuat Yi Fan langsung tahu, Sehun ada di situ, bersamanya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu untuk wawancara ekslusif itu. Info apa yang kau punya tentang Sehun?"

Myungsoo begitu senang hingga tidak menyadari nada kejam dari suara Yi Fan, "Baiklah. Jam berapa saya harus siap ke rumah anda? Oke." Dia mencatat dalam hatinya, besok jam sembilan pagi di rumah Kris Wu. Dia akan mewawancari lelaki itu secara ekslusif. Dan malam ini dia punya kesempatan mewawancari Sehun. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya.

"Saya tahu di mana Sehun berada."

"Di mana?"

"Maaf tidak bisa saya katakan. Saya harus mewawancarai anda dulu, setelah saya mendapatkan berita baru saya beritahukan informasi itu."

"Dan bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak membohongiku?"

Suara lelaki ini, meskipun lewat telepon begitu mengintimidasi. Pantas Hankyung tampak ketakutan kepadanya, Myungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Hankyung…" gumamnya, "Anda mengenal kepala pelayan anda kan? Jadi anda tahu saya tidak berbohong."

Hening yang lama dan menyeramkan. Lalu Yi Fan bersuara.

"Besok jam sembilan." Dan teleponpun ditutup.

Yi Fan masih merenung dalam senyuman sinis sambil menatap telepon itu ketika KangIn bertanya,

"Anda akan menerima permintaan wawancara itu?"

Yi Fan mengangkat matanya dan menatap KangIn, tatapan membunuh ada di sana, meskipun bibirnya tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak. Lelaki bernama Myungsoo itu bertindak bodoh dengan mengira bisa mempermainkanku. Dia tidak akan hidup sampai besok jam sembilan untuk mewawancaraiku." Yi Fan terkekeh, "Malam ini kita akan memberikan kunjungan kejutan untuknya".

"Kita tidak jadi pergi?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk pergi menemui teman lelaki bernama Myungsoo ini yang katanya akan membantunya melarikan diri ke luar negeri.

"Temanku sedang ada urusan ke luar kota, jadi kita harus menunggu besok untuk menemuinya." Mereka sedang sarapan kopi dan mie instant, karena hanya itu yang dipunyai Myungsoo di lemari dapurnya.

Sehun gelisah. Itu berarti dia akan tertahan di tempat ini satu hari lagi. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Semoga saja Yi Fan tidak dapat melacak mereka. Tetapi Hankyung pasti sudah mengusahakan yang paling aman untuknya bukan? Yi Fan pasti tidak akan bisa menghubungkan dirinya dengan Myungsoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku seorang wartawan."

Sehun hampir tersedak kopinya ketika Myungsoo mengatakan hal itu, "Apa?" Dari semua orang di dunia ini, kenapa Hankyung meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan.

"Hei jangan memandangku seperti itu. Tidak semua wartawan jahat. Aku contohnya. Aku punya koneksi yang luas dan aku bisa membantumu." Meskipun Hankyung harus menyogokku dengan berita eksklusif tentang ayah kandungmu dan segepok uang, lanjut Myungsoo dalam hati.

Sehun termangu. Hankyung pasti memilih Myungsoo karena lelaki ini punya banyak koneksi. Dan mengingat Yi Fan dan Kris sangat menghindari wartawan, mereka pasti tidak akan berpikiran bahwa Hankyung akan meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan untuk membantu Sehun melarikan diri. Hankyung memang cerdik, batin Sehun dalam hati.

"Lagipula kenapa kau lari dari Kris Wu?" Myungsoo menatapnya dengan menyelidik, "Biarpun dia kedengarannya arogan, dia pria yang kaya dan tampan. Kalau aku jadi Kau aku tidak akan menolaknya."

Sehun diam saja, tidak terpancing dengan pertanyaan Myungsoo. Lelaki itu tidak tahu, betapa mengerikannya sisi lain Kris Wu. Betapa mengerikannya seorang Yi Fan. Kalau lelaki itu tahu, dia pasti tidak akan sesantai ini.

Myungsoo menatap Sehun yang mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Namja ini langsung bersikap defensif ketika Myungsoo menyatakan bahwa dirinya seorang wartawan. Dia menyesal mengatakannya, seharusnya tadi dia diam saja dan berpura-pura menjadi teman baik, mungkin dia bisa mengorek lebih banyak informasi.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak seorang artis terkenal yang disembunyikan? Apakah kau merasa tersiksa dan ingin berteriak agar diakui? Kenapa kau bersembunyi selama ini?" Myungsoo tidak mau menyerah. Besok mungkin Namja ini sudah diambil oleh Kris Wu, dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Tetapi Sehun hanya menatapnya tajam dari atas cangkir kopinya. Kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Myungsoo bermusuhan,

"Aku rasa aku sudah selesai sarapan. Terima kasih. Aku lelah, mungkin aku akan beristirahat seharian di kamar." Dan kemudian Namja itu melangkah pergi dan memasuki kamarnya.

Sialan. Myungsoo mengumpat dalam hatinya. Sepertinya susah mengorek informasi secara sukarela dari Sehun. Myungsoo hanya bergantung pada Kris Wu kalau begini caranya.

Sehun baru membuka amplop cokelat yang diletakkan Hankyung ke dalam tangannya. Isinya uang dalam bentuk dolar, dan banyak sekali. Dia tidak mau menghitungnya, jadi dimasukkannya uang itu kembali ke dalam amplop dan dijejalkannya ke dalam tas pakaiannya.

Hankyung sudah menyiapkan uang itu sejak lama. Uang investasi katanya. Berarti Kris sudah menyiapkan rencana ini sejak lama.

Kris….Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyebut nama Kris berulang-ulang di benaknya. Apa kabarnya dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Ataukah dia terkubur dalam-dalam, ditidurkan dengan paksa oleh Yi Fan?

Dia masih mengingat jelas percintaannya dengan lelaki itu. Kris begitu lembut, memperlakukannya penuh kasih sayang. Dari semua hal yang dilakukannya, Sehun tidak pernah menyesal menyerahkan keperawanannya kepada Kris. Meskipun percintaan berikutnya…. Sehun menghela napas, berusaha menghilangkan kenangan akan percintaan liar dan brutal yang dilakukan oleh Yi Fan kepadanya.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan Kris lagi. Dia tidak bisa mencintai Kris, karena mencintai Kris berarti harus bisa menerima Yi Fan. Sehun tidak bisa, dia takut dan benci. Takut atas semua kekejaman yang tega dilakukan oleh lelaki itu. Dan benci atas kejahatan lelaki itu, yang merenggut semua keluarganya dari sisinya.

Malam sudah datang dan Myungsoo mengintip dengan hati-hati di pintu kamar tidur Sehun, pria itu sedang tidur lelap. Myungsoo menelan ludahnya. Dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebelum besok pagi.

Myungsoo melihat bahwa malam itu Sehun membawa tas dan menggenggam erat-erat sebuah amplop cokelat. Dia harus bisa mengorek tas itu, mungkin saja ada informasi rahasia di dalamnya.

Setelah mengintip lama, Myungsoo yakin bahwa Sehun sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas. Dia membuka pintu kamar Sehun pelan-pelan dan mengendap-endap melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun. Namja itu sedang tidur dan miring membelakanginya sehingga Myungsoo mulai leluasa bergerak.

Dia melihat tas itu. Tas cokelat berukuran sedang yang diletakkan di atas kursi di samping ranjang. Dengan hati-hati diambilnya tas itu dan diangkatnya ke atas meja. Dibukanya resleting tas itu pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara.

Isi tas itu terbuka. Menampakkan pakaian-pakaian pria yang tidak seberapa jumlahnya. Dan ada amplop cokelat yang terselip di sana.

Uang atau dokumen..?

Dengan ingin tahu Myungsoo mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Isinya uang. Dalam bentuk dolar. Pelayan itu ternyata kaya juga. Myungsoo tergoda untuk memilikinya. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil uang itu. Toh Sehun tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi. Besok Kris Wu mungkin akan menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi, dan Myungsoo yakin Kris Wu bisa memberi Sehun lebih banyak uang daripada yang di amplop ini.

Dia berusaha memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku belakang celana jeansnya karena dia masih ingin membuka-buka isi tas Sehun, siapa tahu ada dokumen-dokumen penting tersembunyi di sana. Tetapi karena terburu-buru, amplop itu meleset dan jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi jatuh yang cukup mengganggu.

Sehun membuka matanya waspada ketika mendengar bunyi itu. Sejak tahu bahwa Yi Fan mengejarnya, Sehun membiasakan diri untuk selalu waspada, malam ini dia tertidur pulas mungkin karena kelelahan lahir dan batin. Tetapi suara berisik benda jatuh di lantai itu membuatnya terbangun.

Matanya terbuka dan dia langsung terduduk kaget, menangkap basah Myungsoo yang sedang mengaduk isi tasnya dengan amplop uangnya terjatuh di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sehun berteriak panik karena ketakutan. Dia hanya berdua di rumah ini bersama Myungsoo dan dengan bodohnya dia mempercayai lelaki ini, karena Hankyung mengatakan lelaki ini akan menolongnya. Seharusnya dia curiga. Myungsoo seorang wartawan dan semua wartawan selalu mempunyai maksud di balik tindakannya.

Myungsoo sendiri panik karena ketahuan, dia menyergap Sehun dan membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak." Suara Myungsoo terdengar mengancam, "Aku cuma berusaha mencari informasi tentangmu, karena kau sangat pelit membagi informasi. Mata Myungsoo menelusuri tubuh indah di bawah tindihannya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa Sehun sangat cantik. Dengan matanya yang lebar bagai rusa dan kulitnya yang lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Bahkan tubuh di bawah tindihannya ini terasa begitu menggairahkan.

Myungsoo lelaki normal, dan berada di kamar yang temaram, dengan seorang pria yang cantik dan sexy tentu saja membangkitkan gairahnya. Aku akan mencoba Namja ini. Toh tidak ada ruginya, Namja ini akan menjadi gundik Kris Wu, dan Myungsoo akan rugi kalau tidak mencicipinya.

Sehun melihat di mata itu. Mata lelaki yang mulai dirayapi oleh nafsu, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tangannya mencoba mencakar, kakinya mendendang sekuat yang dia mampu. Tetapi dia hanyalah pria mungil di bawah kuasa lelaki bertubuh besar. Sehun hanya melukai dirinya sendiri, ketika Myungsoo menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahannya. Kaki dan tangannya serta beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai memar-memar.

Dengan penuh nafsu Myungsoo merobek Piyama tidur Sehun di bagian dada, robekannya begitu kasar hingga tanpa sadar tangannya mencakar pundak Sehun, menimbulkan bilur kemerahan yang perih. Sehun melindungi dadanya sekuat tenaga, dia memeluk dadanya agar tidak terlihat oleh Myungsoo sementara salah satu tangan Myungsoo membekap mulutnya dan tangan yang lain dengan kasar mencengkeram tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang melindungi dadanya.

Paha Myungsoo mencoba membuka paha Sehun yang tertutup rapat, napas keduanya terengah-engah atas pergulatan itu. Dalam suatu kesempatan, Sehun menggigit tangan Myungsoo yang sedang membekap mulutnya, membuat Myungsoo marah, lalu menamparnya keras-keras hingga darah mengalir di sudut mulutnya.

"Diam dasar pelacur! Aku tahu kau sudah menjadi pelacur Kris Wu, dan sekarang aku akan mencicipi tubuh pelacurmu yang menggiurkan." Myungsoo berseru sambil menahan kedua tangan Sehun, lelaki itu menyeringai mengamati dada Sehun yang menggoda, "Wow…. aku akan sangat puas malam ini, merontalah pelacur, dan aku akan sangat menikmatinya…."

Lelaki itu berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya jijik, berusaha memalingkan kepalanya menghindari ciuman itu. Kedua tangannya ditahan dan kedua kakinya ditindih hingga dia tidak dapat bergerak. Dan Sehun bersumpah, dia akan bunuh diri kalau lelaki itu berhasil memperkosanya.

Tubuh lelaki itu makin berat menindihnya. Semakin berat…. lalu…. tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa lelaki itu hanya menindihnya dan kemudian terdiam? Apakah lelaki itu tertidur? Sehun membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Lalu memekik ketakutan.

Sebuah pisau besar telah menancap di punggung Myungsoo, dan sepertinya tidak hanya sekali menancap, tetapi lebih dari dua kali, karena bajunya terkoyak oleh beberapa tusukan dan darah memancar luar biasa deras dari punggung yang tertusuk pisau itu. Wajah Myungsoo tampak sangat kaget, matanya melotot dan bibirnya menganga, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak sadar apa yang terjadi ketika ajal menjemputnya. Darahnya begitu banyak, dan mulai menetes menyebarkan cairan panas berbau anyir dan lengket, dan menetes ke bawah, membasahi tubuh Sehun. Sehun menjerit, berusaha menyingkirkan mayat Myungsoo yang menindihnya.

Saat itulah Sehun menyadari Yi Fan berdiri di pinggir ranjang, lelaki itu menatap mayat Myungsoo dengan kemarahan yang menakutkan. Tatapannya tampak begitu puas karena telah menancapkan pisau berkali-kali di punggung Myungsoo. Yi Fan mencabut pisau itu dengan dingin dari punggung Myungsoo tampak puas melihat darah segar mengalir dari lubang yang dia buat. Pisaunya berkilat dan bersimbah darah. Dan dengan tenang lelaki itu mengelapnya dengan sapu tangannya, lalu memasukkan ke wadahnya, dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Yi Fan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan dingin ke arah Sehun yang berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Myungsoo yang terkulai mati dari atas tubuhnya.

"KangIn."

Seorang lelaki Asia yang gemuk dan kecoklatan melangkah masuk. Tatapannya sepertinya biasa saja ketika melihat mayat Myungsoo.

"Bereskan mayatnya."

Tanpa kata, KangIn menyingkirkan mayat Myungsoo yang bersimbah darah dan memanggulnya keluar kamar.

Sehun terbaring dengan tubuh gemetaran di atas ranjang sambil menatap Yi Fan. Dia hampir saja diperkosa dan telah melawan sekuat tenaganya. Pakaiannya sobek dari leher bajunya sampai ke pinggangnya dan dalam usahanya untuk menutupi dirinya, Sehun menggunakan lengannya untuk melindungi dadanya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan ada bekas cakaran dan memar-memar merah di tangan dan kakinya. Ujung bibirnya masih mengeluarkan darah segar, luka akibat tamparan Myungsoo yang sangat keras, dan dia ketakutan setengah mati, menyaksikan pembunuhan keji yang dilakukan Yi Fan di depan matanya.

Yi Fan mendekat. Dan Sehun langsung beringsut mundur ketakutan. "Ja.. jangan mendekat…" Matanya terasa panas oleh air mata frustasi yang mengancam akan turun, dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia sungguh takut dan tidak mampu lagi melawan. Tetapi setidaknya dia masih bisa bertahan.

Yi Fan tersenyum, lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menatap luka-luka di tubuh, pundak, dan bibir Sehun dengan tidak senang. Ada kemarahan membakar di sana. Tetapi Yi Fan tetap menjaga kemarahannya tetap di dalam. Lelaki itu membuka jasnya, dan kemudian menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Sehun yang setengah telanjang

"Ayo kita pulang."

Sehun ingin melawan, tetapi dia sudah kehilangan tenaga. Dia hanya pasrah ketika Yi Fan mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya keluar kamar itu.

KangIn sudah menunggu, mayat Myungsoo sudah di bungkus dengan rapi di dalam kantong mayat warna hitam yang entah darimana. Apakah mereka memang datang untuk membunuh, hingga sudah menyiapkan kantong mayat itu?

"Bereskan kekacauan di kamar itu sebelum kau singkirkan mayat itu. Pastikan semua bersih seolah-olah kita tidak pernah datang. Aku akan pulang dengan supir. Kau menyusul nanti."

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya teayun-ayun dalam gendongan Yi Fan. Dan kemudian dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dia tersadar kemudian ketika merasakan mobil sedikit beruncang. Dibukanya matanya dengan bingung, dia berada di dalam mobil. Tubuh bagian depannya tertutup oleh jas Yi Fan dan dia berbaring di pangkuan Yi Fan. Tangannya menggantung di leher Yi Fan. Lelaki itu memeluknya dengan kaku, menyangga kepalanya dengan lengannya.

Sehun merasakan aroma itu. Dan kenangan akan Kris menyeruak di benaknya. Dia mencoba mengusir kenangan itu. Ini sudah pasti Yi Fan. Bukan Kris. Hanya Yi Fanlah yang mampu menancapkan pisau ke punggung orang berkali-kali, lalu setelah orang itu mati, dia mencabut pisau itu dengan tenang, mengelap darahnya seolah membersihkan kotoran biasa, dan menyimpan pisaunya kembali. Lelaki ini kejam dan sedikit gila. Dan sekarang Sehun kembali terperangkap ke dalam cengkeramannya..

Sehun merasakan mobil itu berhenti. Mereka sudah berada di gerbang rumah Kris. Dia masih terdiam berpura-pura tidur, meski jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sehun ketakutan dan berharap Yi Fan tidak merasakan debaran jantungnya.

Begitu pintu gerbang itu tertutup, maka kesempatan Sehun untuk keluar tidak akan ada lagi. Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa lepas untuk yang kedua kalinya dari cengkeraman Kris Wu….

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala, dan kemudian menggunakan ujung jarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Sehun, memaksa pria itu menatapnya, ada senyum kejam di sana yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Kris,

"Well, Sehun, selamat datang di rumah." Gumamannya mengerikan, bergema di kegelapan. Bagaikan sebuah janji tak terbantahkan, sama seperti ketika dia bersumpah bahwa Sehun akan menjadi miliknya.

T.B.C

Oke 2 chapter udah update ya .. jadi selamat membaca


	10. Chapter 10

From The Darkest Side Chapter 9 BY SANTHY AGATHA

"_Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu . satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, Karena dengan begitu , kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahat ku ini , sangat sulit untuk di cintai …._

_Kris Wu -_

"_Bukankah Cinta Juga sama? Aku selalu Berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dan obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain ._

_Wu Yi Fan –_

*****

Yi Fan menggedong Sehun memasuki rumah itu. Para pelayan tampak sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, suasana begitu sibuk tidak kelihatan kalau sekarang sudah dini hari.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan Sehun di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin, lalu memberikan beberapa instruksi kepada para pelayannya.

Setelah air panas dan perban serta obat-obatan lain diletakkan, para pelayan melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di dalam kamar bersama Yi Fan.

Sehun terdiam, berusaha menggenggam jari-jarinya yang gemetaran. Dia masih mengenakan jas Yi Fan yang diselimutkan di bagian depan dadanya, menutupi pakaiannya yang robek. Dia sangat ketakutan, usaha pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Myungsoo telah menguras seluruh emosinya, dan kemudian pemandangan mayat Myungsoo yang bersimbah darah dengan mata dan ekspresi terkejut akan selalu menghantuinya. Ditatapnya Yi Fan dengan pandangan ragu.

"Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

Yi Fan hanya tersenyum misterius dan kemudian bergumam tenang. "Buka jas itu."

Sehun langsung berjingkat dari ranjang, terkejut. Apakah dia dilepaskan dari mulut buaya hanya untuk masuk ke kandang harimau yang lebih ganas? Apakah lelaki itu akan memperkosanya?

Digigitnya bibirnya. Dia tidak akan menyerah kepada Yi Fan, dan membiarkan lelaki itu menguasainya dengan mudah.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan menantang.

Yi Fan mengangkat alisnya, "Keras kepala, padahal kau begitu lepas. Buka jas itu."

"Tidak!" suara Sehun makin keras, dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan memperkosamu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan pria yang acak-acakan setelah dipegang lelaki lain, dan terluka di mulutnya, tidak akan enak untuk dicium." Yi Fan tampak tidak sabar, "Biarkan aku melihat lukamu."

Sehun gemetar. Aura menakutkan itu masih ada, memancar jelas dari tubuh Yi Fan. Benarkah lelaki itu akan melakukannya? Ataukah lelaki itu akan memperdayanya?

Yi Fan mendekatkan meja yang berisi baskom air hangat, obat-obatan, kapas, perban dan beberapa obat luar lainnya ke dekat ranjang. Kemudian dia menarik kursi, duduk tepat di depan Sehun yang terduduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya menatap tajam, memaku Sehun di tempat sehingga Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Yi Fan melepaskan jas yang melindungi dadanya yang terpampang jelas karena pakaiannya yang robek.

Otomatis Sehun langsung menutupi dadanya. Tetapi Yi Fan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya lembut, dan menyingkirkan tangannya ke samping tanpa kata. Pipi Sehun memerah ketika telanjang dada di depan Yi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan dadanya. Matanya terpaku pada bekas cakaran dan goresan yang menimbulkan bilur-bilur merah di pundak Sehun. Dengan seksama Yi Fan meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun, memeriksa memar-memar kemerahan yang beberapa mulai membiru dengan mengerikan di sana. Lelaki itu lalu menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Sehun. Memiringkan bibirnya agar terkena sinar lampu sehingga lukanya terlihat jelas.

Sejenak suasana hening. Tetapi aura kemarahan terasa kental. Memenuhi ruangan, membuat suasana menjadi menakutkan. Lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya sambil mengamati luka-luka Sehun. Dan kemudian terdiam lama seolah mencoba menahan diri.

Lalu dalam keheningan pula Yi Fan mengambil kapas dan mencelupkannya ke dalam cairan alkohol antiseptik kemudian mengusap bilur-bilur kemerahan yang sedikit berdarah di pundak Sehun. Sehun mengerang atas sentuhan pertama kapas itu. Tetapi Yi Fan memperlembut gerakannya,

"Shhh…." dia berbisik pelan, mencoba menenangkan Sehun ketika sekali lagi dia mengusap bilur-bilur itu dengan cairan alkohol dan antiseptik, membersihkannya. Sehun mengernyit merasakan pedih di kulitnya ketika proses itu. Kemudian lelaki itu mencelupkan kapas di air hangat dan menggunakan jemarinya sekali lagi untuk mengangkat dagu Sehun, dengan gerakan lembut tetapi pasti, diusapnya luka bekas tamparan Myungsoo di ujung bibir Sehun.

"Ini akan membiru dan rasanya akan sedikit sakit." Yi Fan mengucapkan kata-kata yang memecah keheningan, dia mengerutkan keningnya seakan tidak suka, "Aku tidak akan bisa menciummu untuk beberapa lama.

Sehun melotot, memandang Yi Fan dengan marah. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan dia hampir diperkosa dengan memar dan luka di semua sisi tubuhnya, dan lelaki itu malahan mencemaskan tidak bisa menciumnya? Sehun makin yakin Yi Fan lelaki yang jahat dan tidak punya empati.

Tetapi lelaki jahat inilah yang menyelamatkannya dari pemerkosanya. Sehun tiba-tiba menyadari kenyataan itu. Kalau Yi Fan tidak datang dan menancapkan pisaunya ke punggung Myungsoo tadi, mungkin Myungsoo sudah berhasil memperkosanya. Sehun bergidik ngeri membayangkan apabila hal itu benar terjadi.

Yi Fan mengamati perubahan ekspresi Sehun. Tetapi dia tetap diam. Tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan darah di sudut mulut Sehun. Setelah yakin sudah bersih, lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya dengan bilur-bilur bekas goresan dan cakaran di tubuh Sehun, dioleskannya dengan antiseptik.

"Selesai. Sekarang buka bajumu."

"Tidak mau." Sehun kembali melindungi dadanya dengan kedua lengannya. Lelaki itu bermimpi kalau dia bisa membuat Sehun telanjang secara sukarela di depannya.

Yi Fan menatap Sehun dengan marah. Sejenak ada api di matanya, seolah dia bertekad akan membuat Sehun menuruti kemauannya. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu melihat penampilan Sehun yang mengenaskan dan acak-acakan, dan entah kenapa memutuskan mundur dan mengalah.

"Oke. Ganti bajumu dengan itu." Lelaki itu menunjuk piyama sutra warna hitamnya yang terlipat rapi di meja. "Aku akan membalikkan badan."

'Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari ruangan ini?"

"Karena aku tidak mau." Tatapan Yi Fan kejam dan mengancam, mengingatkan Sehun kalau pria itu sudah terlalu jauh mencoba batas kesabarannya, "Cepat ganti bajumu."

Yi Fan melangkah ke jendela yang membelakangi Sehun dan menatap ke arah luar. Sejenak Sehun terpaku menatap punggung Yi Fan, tak menyangka kalau Yi Fan mau mengalah untuknya.

Kemudian dia berusaha membuka pakaiannya. celananya sobek dan menggantung dengan menyedihkan di pinggangnya. Sehun melepaskan pakaiannya hingga dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Diliriknya Yi Fan dengan waspada. Lelaki itu masih membelakanginya dan menatap ke luar jendela. Kaku bagaikan batu. Dengan cepat Sehun meraih celana piyama baru itu yang kebesaran dan mengenakannya. Ketika hendak memakai piyama hitam itu, dia harus mengenakannya dengan susah payah. Lengannya kaku karena memar, dan kegiatan mengancingkan kemeja itu sangatlah susah dilakukan karena jemarinya kesakitan dan gemetar.

Air matanya menetes, berusaha mengancingkan kemeja itu berkali-kali tetapi tidak berhasil. Dia mengutuk ketikdakberdayaannya.

Yi Fan membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar isakan tertahan Sehun, dan menemukan Pria itu sedang berusaha mengancingkan kemejanya dengan tangan gemetar dan air mata bercucuran. Lelaki itu mengumpat pelan, lalu menghampiri Sehun.

Tatapan Sehun kepadanya sungguh meluluhkan hati, bahkan untuk lelaki berhati kejam seperti Yi Fan. Air mata yang menetes tanpa henti mengalir di pipi Sehun,

"Aku…aku sudah berusaha….tapi ini susah sekali." Tangan Sehun gemetar tak terkendali. Hingga Yi Fan menangkupkan jemarinya ke jemari Sehun, berusaha menghentikan gemetarnya,

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya." Lelaki itu menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dan mengancingkan kemeja Sehun satu persatu. Ketika sudah tertutup sampai ke atas, dia menghela Sehun supaya berbaring ke atas tempat tidur satin hitamnya.

"Tidurlah." Yi Fan bergumam memerintah, tetapi rupanya dia tidak perlu melakukannya karena begitu berbaring, Sehun langsung tertidur pulas.

Semalaman Yi Fan tidak tidur. Dia bersandar di jendela, sambil mengamati Sehun yang tertidur pulas.

KangIn menghadapnya pagi-pagi sekali, dan Yi Fan menemuinya di ruang kerjanya.

"Sudah kau bereskan?"

"Semuanya." Jawab KangIn tenang, "Tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa Myungsoo telah lenyap. Dia menghilang begitu saja dari muka bumi. Dan apartemennya sudah bersih, dari semua bercak darah, dari semua sidik jari dan jejak kaki. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengaitkan kita dengan apartemen itu."

"Bagus." Yi Fan masih tampak tak puas, "Apakah Myungsoo punya keluarga?"

"Dia punya seorang kakak laki-laki, kakaknya seorang wartawan juga. Dan juga seorang tunangan di luar kota." KangIn mengerti apa yang diinginkan bosnya, "Apakah anda ingin saya 'membereskan' seluruh keluarganya?"

"Ya." Yi Fan menggeram. "Jangan habisi mereka, cukup hancurkan kehidupannya, aku ingin mereka hancur perlahan dan menderita pelan-pelan." Bayangan akan goresan luka di pundak Sehun, memar-memarnya dan bekas tamparan keras di pipi dan ujung bibirnya membuatnya marah besar. Myungsoo sudah mati untuk bisa menerima pembalasannya. Tetapi keluarganya tidak. Yi Fan tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau membalas dendam. Siapapun yang berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya, dalam hal ini merusaknya, maka akan menerima pembalasan yang setimpal.

Sehun terbangun hampir tengah hari. Kali ini seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Ujung bibirnya terasa bengkak sehingga dia susah berbicara. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha duduk di ranjang. Tetapi lalu berbaring lagi dengan lemah.

"Jangan duduk dulu. Kau akan merasakan kesakitan yang tidak menyenangkan setelah beberapa hari, tetapi setelah itu kau akan membaik." Suara itu terdengar lagi dari sudut gelap di dekat jendela. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yi Fan berdiri di dekat bayang-bayang di jendela, lelaki itu sedang mengamatinya.

Kepala Sehun terasa pening, bahkan sekarang dia ditempatkan di kamar Yi Fan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melepaskan dirinya?

"Kau sudah berhasil menahanku di rumah ini. Sesuai obsesimu. Sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku?"

Yi Fan tertawa pelan dan melangkah mendekati Sehun, "Kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku ya…" Lelaki itu membuat Sehun menghadapnya lalu sebelah jemarinya mencengkeram leher Sehun yang mungil. "Seharusnya kau tidak pernah mencoba kabur … " Suara Yi Fan mendesis penuh kemarahan, dan menatap Sehun mencoba-coba. "Aku bisa meremukkan leher mungilmu ini dengan sebelah tangan. Membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong…. Kau tahu aku pernah melakukannya pada seorang pelacur. Aku membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong, lalu pergi. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk mengganggu Kris, meninggalkannya terbangun dengan mayat wanita yang mati tercekik di ranjangnya. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengamati dia berusaha membereskan semuanya."

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja." Sehun memejamkan matanya. Toh dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kalaupun dia harus mati di tangan Yi Fan, mungkin itu jalan yang terbaik.

Jemari Yi Fan mengencang di lehernya, seakan benar-benar ingin mencekiknya. Tetapi kemudian pegangannya mengendur dan lelaki itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya di leher Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat Yi Fan sedang mengamatinya dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Karena kau akan lebih bernilai bagiku kalau kau hidup." Yi Fan menyeringai dengan tatapan jahat, "Aku menyimpanmu di sini bukan untuk kubunuh. Kalau aku ingin membunuh pria sepertimu , aku tinggal menjentikkan jari dan membuat mereka datang kepadaku. Mereka bahkan tidak akan sadar sampai mereka sudah di ambang kematian."

Mata Sehun membara, "Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Jin-Ri, ibuku."

"Itu kecelakaan." Yi Fan tampak tidak menyesal, bahkan tampak sangat puas, "Ibumu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku, dengan baju seksi transparan yang dikiranya bisa membujukku untuk jatuh dalam pesona tubuhnya." Yi Fan mengernyit jijik. "Dan rasa ingin tahu membuatnya membuka koleksi album foto milikku." Yi Fan tersenyum, tahu bahwa Sehun mengetahui apa maksudnya, dia yakin Hankyung sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada pria ini, "Jadi dia harus kubunuh."

"Apakah begitu mudahnya bagimu untuk membunuh seseorang? Apakah kau memang tidak punya perasaan?"

"Perasaan?" Yi Fan tertawa keras, "Cukup Kris yang selalu dikuasai perasaannya, perasaan hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Sama seperti ibu kandungku yang dikuasai perasaan cinta membabi butanya kepada ayahku, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika aku dihajar dan dipukuli ketika usiaku masih kecil"

Sehun memandang Yi Fan dengan terkejut. Kris tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu kepadanya. Apakah yang dikatakan Yi Fan itu benar, ataukah Yi Fan hanya berusaha memanipulasinya.

"Kris tidak ingat apa-apa, dia tahu kalau dipukuli, tetapi itu hanya karena dia terbangun dengan bilur luka di punggungnya." Mata Yi Fan tampak gelap penuh amarah. "Ayahku itu monster yang suka memukuli anak-anaknya, kalau aku tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, dia akan mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memukuli punggungku tanpa ampun. Aku muncul karena peristiwa itu." Yi Fan tersenyum dingin kepada Sehun, "Kau pasti bertanya apakah Kris memilikiku sejak awal. Jawabannya mungkin tidak. Aku adalah pertahanan diri Kris ketika dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ketika dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Kris menenggelamkan kesadarannya dan lari dari kesakitan itu. Dan akulah yang kemudian terbentuk dari alam bawah sadarnya, terbangun untuk sadar penuh ketika ayahku memukuli punggunghku dengan tongkat. Akulah yang menanggung kesakitan atas pukulan-pukulan itu untuk Kris."

Sehun menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Terkejut atas cerita Yi Fan, dia pasti masih sangat kecil ketika harus menanggung kekejaman orangtuanya seperti itu.

Yi Fan menatap Sehun tajam. "Semua kemarahan Kris, kebenciannya kepada orang tuanya, kebenciannya kepada dunia, semuanya terkumpul pada diriku. Kris yang membentukku menjadi seperti ini. Sampai kemudian aku tidak tahan lagi menerima pukulan-pukulan ayah. Aku merenggut tongkat itu dari tangannya dan memukul kepalanya sampai berdarah. Ibuku berteriak-teriak, dia membela ayahku, bayangkan, anaknya dipukuli dengan tongkat sampai tidak bisa berdiri dia hanya diam…. dan ketika suaminya dilukai dia membelanya sekuat tenaga, sungguh ibu yang tidak berguna," Kris mencibir sinis, "Aku lalu mengancam kedua orang tuaku, kalau mereka berani bertindak kasar kepadaku lagi, aku akan membunuh mereka."

Jadi Yi Fan terbentuk karena kemarahan terpendam Kris di masa kecilnya. Kepribadian itu kemudian tumbuh bebas dan kuat, mencari waktu di saat Kris lemah, lalu menjadi individu yang benar-benar berdiri sendiri.

"Apakah Kris tidak akan kembali lagi?"

Yi Fan tersenyum lambat-lambat, "Tidak sayang, dia sudah lemah dan tak sadarkan diri di sana, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Kau tahu, aku selalu lebih kuat dari Kris. Ketika dia menguasai tubuh ini, aku masih tersadar, mengamati dari sudut yang paling gelap di dalamnya. Tetapi ketika aku menguasai tubuh Kris, dia sepenuhnya tertidur, dan mungkin akan terbangun dengan ingatan samar-samar akan perbuatanku. Hanya saja ketika itu aku masih merasakan kehadirannya, tertidur dalam tubuh ini. Sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakannya." Senyum Kris melebar puas, "Tubuh ini sekarang menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."

Wajah Sehun pucat pasi, benarkah yang dikatakan oleh Yi Fan? Bahwa Kris sudah lenyap? Kalau begitu… apakah sama saja Kris sudah mati?

Itu tidak mungkin. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Kris pasti masih hidup jauh di dalam sana. Dia hanya lemah. Kalau Sehun ingin menyelamatkan Kris, dia harus bisa membangunkan kembali Kris.

Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Lelaki ini tampak begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Dan juga begitu percaya diri. Akankah Sehun bisa membangunkan Kris lagi?

Yi Fan menemui Hankyung di rumah sakit. Kedua tangan Hankyung yang patah sudah dipasang pen dan di gips. Lelaki tua itu tampak tak berdaya duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Yi Fan.

Para penjaga berjaga ketat di dalam dan dl luar ruangan rumah sakit di kamar paling privat itu. Yi Fan memasuki kamar itu, dan berdiri sambil mengamati Hankyung.

Hankyung memalingkan muka, tidak mau melihat Yi Fan. Bayangan anaknya, menantunya, dan cucunya yang masih kecil dan api yang membakar masih begitu menghantuinya. Seharusnya Yi Fan membunuhnya juga karena sekarang dia sudah tidak pantas hidup lagi. Tetapi entah kenapa Yi Fan tidak membunuhnya. Hankyung tidak tahu alasannya.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan kembali Sehun." Yi Fan bergumam lambat-lambat dengan puas, dia seakan hendak menilai reaksi Hankyung.

Hankyung memejamkan matanya, merasakan kesedihan yang menusuk jiwanya. Semuanya gagal. Bahkan usaha satu-satunya menyelamatkan Sehun pun gagal. Tuan Kris pasti akan kecewa kepadanya.

"Lain kali, kalau mau merekrut orang, jangan hanya melihat pada hasil penyelidikan di atas kertas. Nilailah moralitas dan kejujurannya." Yi Fan bergumam lagi, membuat Hankyung akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Yi Fan dengan bingung.

Apa maksud kata-kata Tuan Yi Fan?

"Myungsoo langsung meneleponku, menawarkan kesepakatan yang lebih besar." Yi Fan tersenyum mengejek. "Dia berpikir bahwa menjalin kesepakatan denganku akan memberikan keuntungan yang lebih besar daripada dengamu."

Hankyung mengernyitkan dahinya. Dasar wartawan bodoh! Hankyung benar-benar menyesal mempercayakan tugas sebesar itu kepada Myungsoo.

"Dan aku menyelamatkan Sehun dari Myungsoo pada waktunya."

Hening. Lalu Hankyung menatap Yi Fan dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Apa maksud anda?"

"Rekananmu itu mencoba memperkosa Sehun, aku datang tepat pada waktunya."

"Apakah anda membunuhnya?" Hankyung tetap bertanya meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Yi Fan terkekeh, "Tentu saja."

Hankyung menarik napas panjang, baru kali ini dia merasa lega atas pembunuhan kejam yang dilakukan Tuan Yi Fan. Kalau memang benar Myungsoo mengkhianati kesepakatan mereka dan kemudian malah mencoba memperkosa Tuan Sehun, maka dia pantas mati.

"Aku seharusnya menghukummu karena sudah menempatkan Sehun dalam situasi seperti itu. Dia milikku dan lelaki itu hampir menyentuhnya, dan sudah melukainya."

Hankyung menatap Yi Fan dengan tatapan datar. Tuannya itu sudah mematahkan kedua lengannya, hukuman apa lagi yang akan diterimanya? Apakah Tuan Yi Fan akan mematahkan kedua kakinya juga?

"Aku akan memikirkan hukuman itu nanti. Sekarang aku sedang cukup senang karena Sehun telah kembali kepadaku lagi." Yi Fan melangkah pergi sambil terkekeh mengejek kepada Hankyung. Ketika berada di pintu, tiba-tiba dia memutar langkahnya, "Dan omong-omong, aku tidak membunuh anak, menantu, dan cucumu, mereka baik-baik saja dan berhasil pindah ke tempat antah berantah yang kau sediakan buat mereka. Sayangnya aku tahu di mana tempat antah berantah itu berada." Tawa mengejek Yi Fan semakin keras, "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku membunuh mereka, hanya untuk menyiksamu."

Lelaki itu pergi sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tetapi tawa mengejeknya masih menggema keras dari lorong rumah sakit itu.

Yang bisa dilakukan Hankyung hanya menangis. Air matanya bercucuran. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangisan syukur dan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Yi Fan menatap bayangannya di cermin dan dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia merasakan Kris, yang kini berada di dalam cermin, membalas tatapannya.

Kris ternyata masih ada. Beberapa lama ini Kris tidak dirasakannya lagi sampai Yi Fan mengira dia telah berhasil mengenyahkan Kris selamanya. Tetapi sekarang Kris sepertinya menggeliat lagi, bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Apakah jangan-jangan, kehadiran Sehun juga membuat Kris menjadi kuat?

"Aku pikir kau sudah mati." Yi Fan tersenyum mengejek kepada bayangannya di cermin.

Kris menatap tajam Yi Fan, "Aku masih ada di sini, Yi Fan. Kau tidak bisa menguasai tubuh ini sendirian. Dan aku merasakan kehadiran Sehun."

Yi Fan mengernyit. Jadi benar, Sehunlah yang menggugah Kris agar terbangun. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin? Yi Fan yakin Sehun membuatnya kuat karena gadis itu membuatnya terobsesi, obesi membuatnya fokus dan makin kuat sehingga bisa menguasai tubuh ini. Tetapi, bagi Kris, perasaannya kepada Sehun adalah perasaan cinta. Dan cinta bagi Yi Fan adalah sesuatu yang melemahkan. Bagaimana mungkin perasaan cinta bisa membuat Kris menjadi kuat? Kris tersadar lagi padahal Yi Fan sudah mengusirnya jauh ke dasar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menguasai Sehun." Kris menatap Yi Fan dengan pandangan mengancam, "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Oh ya?" Yi Fan tertawa, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Ketika meninggalkan cermin itu, geraham Yi Fan mengeras. Dia harus menguasai Sehun segera dan menunjukkan kepada Kris bahwa dia lebih kuat.

Sehun berdiri mondar-mandir di kamar Kris. Kamar itu terletak di lantai dua sehingga dia tidak bisa melompat, dan pintunyapun di kunci. Benak Sehun dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran membingungkan. Dia ingin membangunkan Kris, tetapi bagaimana caranya? Sehun sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman ataupun pengetahuan tentang hal-hal psikologi seperti orang-orang berkepribadian ganda.

Mungkin kalau bisa membujuk Yi Fan supaya mengizinkannya ke perpustakaan, dia bisa menemukan buku-buku psikologi yang bisa memberikannya petunjuk bagaimana caranya membangunkan kembali Kris. Yi Fan mengatakan dia sudah tidak merasakan Kris di dalam dirinya, dan dari senyum puasnya, Sehun tahu Yi Fan tidak bohong. Dan itu membuat Sehun ketakutan. Krisnya tidak mungkin mati dan hilang begitu saja bukan?

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klik dari luar, dan Sehun melompat mundur dari pintu, menatap waspada ke sana. Tahu bahwa musuh besarnya, Yi Fan akan masuk ke kamar ini.

Dan benar, Yi Fan memang masuk, dengan pakaian hitam-hitamnya yang khas. Lelaki itu menatap Sehun dengan intens dan kemudian mengunci pintunya.

Sehun mundur selangkah, menyadari tekad yang sangat kuat di mata Yi Fan. Tekad yang hampir sama seperti hasratnya untuk membunuh. Tubuh Sehun gemetaran. Apakah lelaki ini memutuskan bahwa sudah pantas baginya untuk mati?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Yi Fan tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu malahan melepas kancing jasnya dan kemudian membuang jas itu di lantai. Dasinya menyusul kemudian. Dan lelaki itu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sehun menatap panik ketika Yi Fan melemparkan kemejanya ke lantai, memamerkan tubuh indahnya yang sempurna. Otot-otot itu begitu pas dan keras di lengannya, bisepsnya membentuk lengkungan yang indah, begitupun otot dadanya dan perutnya yang kencang. Semuanya otot yang keras dan maskulin, tidak ada sedikitpun lemak di sana.

Yi Fan melangkah maju, dan Sehun melangkah mundur. Yi Fan melangkah maju selangkah lagi dan dengan refleks Sehun melangkah mundur lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sehun setengah berteriak, dengan panik menyadari bahwa dia sudah menempel pada pinggiran kasur, tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Yi Fan tidak tersenyum, tatapan matanya tampak kejam tetapi penuh tekad,

"Aku akan bercinta denganmu."

T.B.C

Di tengah rasa malas yang berlebihan aku memutuskan untukk melanjutkan nya walaupun masih terasa pusing ..

Buatt ika yang kemarin Tanya ,, iyaa aku juga anak WKS heheh udah lama malahh ..


End file.
